Truthfully Yours
by Kibou32
Summary: What happens when Goku is rescued from the dragon's lair? He is a what? How would Vegeta deal with this new turns of events? BTW, This fic is complete
1. 1

Truthfully yours. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. I do own however Sakura. And no, it isn't Sakura from Sakura CardCaptors.  
  
A/N: Please review, I don't mind flames. I just want to know if someone likes my story.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Vegeta had been pretending to be asleep for one hour just so he could be close to Kakarott. It was true that he had a way of saying that he did not like Kakarott one bit when it was just the opposite. But no one had dared to tell him that they thought otherwise. But his feelings toward Kakarott had nothing to do with friendship. He had heard Bulma talk about love and how she fell in love with this man whom she doesn't say his name and he suddenly found out that he was in love with Kakarott. Had been since the moment they had met. The only reason he turned to him in anger was because he knew he could not have him. And all these years he had spent on earth, was to see if he could make the dolt see what he felt for him was anything more than friendship.  
  
Yet, he did not. Which was why every time he insulted him, he insulted the very fact that he was not seeing what he needed him to see. That his wife had moved on from the minute their first born had been married to Hercules's daughter. That his wife Chichi was in love with another man who was not he. But what bothered him was that he didn't even notice these little details. These little details that could make him change towards him and accept his saiyan heritage. Embrace it even. Embrace it beyond the power and the strength.  
  
But the bakayarou wasn't even listening to his details of life. Which made him wonder if the kusottare really understood anything of people's feelings at all!? Of course he did, he just probably didn't know what was he trying to tell him at all. Maybe he really needed to tell him without yelling at him or calling him names. How to do that without compromising his pride?  
  
Crash!  
  
He opened his eyes slowly to indicate that he wasn't startled. But what he found wasn't what he expected. He found the harpy in front of Kakarott looking like she had suddenly been sentenced to death.  
  
"I thought you were gone for good!" - she cried out. He looked at Kakarott and noticed for the first time that he was a little sad. Sad about what?  
  
"Ano, I didn't expect to come back so quick Chichi, but I just came back yesterday and with all the commotion-" - he stopped abruptly at the look in her face.  
  
Vegeta turned to see the harpy also known as Chichi and decided that it was a fine time for him to realize that his mate doesn't care for him anymore.  
  
"I'm in love with someone else." - she said quietly. That he didn't expect and neither did Vegeta as they both stared at the woman in front of them.  
  
He closed his eyes and settled for nothing but again pretending that he was still asleep. That way he wouldn't feel like he had to kill her for hurting him even if he really did wanted him to understand what had happened for so long.  
  
"What?" - he asked although his voice showed that he had understood what she had said.  
  
"Son Goku, don't come to me like you don't know what I'm talking about. I said I'm in love with someone else."  
  
"I heard you. You don't need to scream." - he said calmly and seriously.  
  
"Then why didn't you answer me?"  
  
"Because I didn't wanted to. How long has it been going on?" - he asked again with his voice quiet as if he really didn't want to loose his temper.  
  
"Since the last time you died."  
  
"Why didn't you bother telling me then? Why now?" - he heard Kakarott trying very hard to control his temper.  
  
"Because it didn't fit with my sons happiness. Besides, Goten was only seven and he needed you so much I couldn't very well deny him of his father, now would I?"  
  
"Is that all you care about Chichi? Appearances?" - Vegeta snorted inwardly as he heard the incredulous tone of voice of Kakarott.  
  
"Goku, I'm sorry, but at that time it seemed fitting. Besides, when you left ten years ago, I thought you would come back the next year. Like you did with Uub when you came to visit. But you didn't and I thought that you wouldn't come back, so I let go and well."  
  
"Well what? You decided to let everyone know that you have another guy in your bed?" - Chichi slapped him. Goku didn't say anything as he turned to see her once again.  
  
"Why would you think I would let any guy in my bed that easily?!"  
  
"Don't scream Chichi. I am not angry with you and I am not saying anything to make you angry with me, I'm just wondering why you never told me anything before. Seeing as we aren't really married after all. Or did you forget your vows Chichi?"  
  
Chichi was stunned. She had really expected him to yell at her and act like the child he often was, but he was an adult now and she wasn't prepared for it. In fact, the next words iced her to the core of her being as she recalled her vows to him. 'To honor, to cherish for as long you both shall live.'  
  
"We haven't been married for awhile. In fact I don't think the priest had any clauses for coming back to life or your husband being friends with Kami- sama. Therefore there is nothing to stop you from falling in love with another man. I'm a little disappointed that even though we haven't been the greatest of friends during our marriage, I thought you would at least consider in telling me about it. If you were afraid I would cause a tantrum, then you don't seem to know me pretty well now do you? You are free to go and live as you want to. I am not stopping you. I never did and never will. Be happy Chichi for as long as you and him can be." - then he turned around and walked away leaving Chichi stunned.  
  
Even after a few minutes, she still couldn't believe that she had heard him right. That could not be her ex-husband. But it was. And he had just let her off scotch-free and guilt-free. Although she did feel guilty, it wasn't because she had fallen in love with someone else. It was because as much as he had said, he was hurt because she didn't trust him that much. And that was why she felt guilty. She sighed and almost gave a startled shriek as she turned to see Vegeta staring at her with her demanding black gaze.  
  
"What?!" - she asked at the arrogant saiyan prince who in turn said.  
  
"I'm glad he didn't result to a tantrum. Don't you think?"  
  
"You're glad?!!!" - she screeched as she turned again to him to see him put his hands in his ears to stop the sound from damaging his eardrums.  
  
"Woman! Don't scream so closed to me!!"  
  
Silence. Complete and utter silence in the room as both of them turned to their own thoughts about the other one. They glared at each other angry until a voice cut thru their moment without qualms and said saucily.  
  
"So that's who you love Vegeta? I am surprised. I expected better from you." - they turned to see Sakura standing in front of them with a look of sheer pleasure written across her hardened facial features.  
  
"Who are you?" - Chichi asked silently wondering what was going on.  
  
"My name is Sakura. Are you the one who Vegeta cares for?"  
  
"Huh?  
  
"Sakura! Stop playing games with unsuspecting humans!"  
  
"Jeez Vegeta, you sound like some old woman or like my mother did once." - at that Vegeta flushed a deep red.  
  
"Who are you for real? And why do you know so much about Vegeta and us as well?" - demanded Chichi getting out of her stupor to act like the harpy she was.  
  
"What is it to you if I know something about you or not?"  
  
"I'm confused." - said Chichi as she scrunched up her nose when she was obviously confused.  
  
Chichi was truly confused. She looked at 'Sakura' and found something oddly wrong with her. For starters, her features were young and her body looked no older than thirty or twenty something. In fact, her features were hard and deeply muscled. But it didn't look like those freaky women who had rippling muscles and that looked like they were really men with pretty faces. No she looked great. She was walking slowly and her tail- wait! Did I just see a brown fuzzy tail? Chichi thought as she made the connections between her and Vegeta and why he wasn't surprised at all to see it in this lady who called herself Sakura.  
  
"Are you a saiyan also?" - asked Chichi in a voice that showed off her obvious confusion.  
  
"Isn't that obvious woman?" - Vegeta said as he put himself between her and Sakura.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta step aside." - said Chichi infuriated beyond belief that he wanted to set her apart from knowing something that could very well save her son's life. Safe? She just didn't know what to think as she sidestepped Vegeta and asked the female who was about to leave the room what was going on.  
  
"Let her be Vegeta. It's obvious she wants nothing to do with you, which I failed to recognize as I came in and found you here together. My apologies Mrs. Son."  
  
"How do you know my last name is Son?"  
  
"Because I know your dear Son Goku. He was after all the first saiyan male I slept with. Not to mention the fact that he was the only saiyan male I ever had sex with. He was pretty good too now that I remember. Wouldn't you agree Mrs. Son?"  
  
Chichi turned white. Here she was going on a guilt trip about her cheating on Goku and he had done the same to her with a female saiyan! One she was sure no one knew of, but he did!  
  
"Oh no. I spoke too much did I not? I'm sorry, my apologies again. But don't worry. Goku or Kakarott as I prefer to call him has never been unfaithful to you. In fact, our tryst happen even before you met him at the Budokai two years later."  
  
Now she was really confused. How did she know so much of her and Goku-san?  
  
"Sakura stop torturing Chichi and step aside."  
  
Shock. Utter shock kept Chichi from saying something to Sakura. Vegeta had never called her anything but harpy with the occasional woman here and there when he was on the verge of loosing his temper and doing something he might regret later.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta. It's not like I'm torturing her when she just let Kakarott go. Did she not? Do you honestly think that I am that dumb? Or did you forget my strengths?"  
  
And then she was gone from the room leaving Vegeta to deal with a very confused female. A feat that he never expected to deal with when concerning Kakarott's wife. It appeared that the tides were against him as he opened his eyes and saw the determined look in Chichi's eyes as she silently demanded answers. Answers that for the moment he could only fathom but not completely assure her they were true. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Vegeta stared at the woman in front of him and sighed. He really didn't want to explain but he knew he had no choice. He could ki blast her into oblivion but then his love wouldn't like that even though it was over between Chichi and him. A sigh escaped his lips as he gave up.  
  
"What did she mean by that?"  
  
"By what woman?"  
  
"By saying her strengths. I know for a fact that everything that means strength to you and the rest is revolved about ki and what kind of power that gives you, so why didn't she say her powers instead of strength?"  
  
"She is no less stronger than Videl."  
  
"Meaning what? What kind of explanation is that?"  
  
"Sakura is only a visitor it does not concern you as to whether or not she has talked to you about something. Let her be."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Is this female is as strong as Videl, yes or no?"  
  
"Just drop it woman, or else I will kill you. It is none of your business whether or not she is as strong as your daughter in law!" - said Vegeta frustrated. "Alright! You don't have to shout! How about you tell me about why she treats you with familiarity? It's as if she knew you from before."  
  
"She does. She was supposed to be my bride."  
  
"Your bride?!?" - Chichi was surprised.  
  
"My father and her parents decided that she would be a great queen seeing as she was the most strongest female in court."  
  
"Really?" - now she was interested. This was a part of Vegeta she never imagined he had in the first place.  
  
Ok, so she didn't really know him. It wasn't as if she would rather die than get in front of him but it was true that for most of her life since they had met, there wasn't that much good animosity between them as it was for her ex-husband and Bulma. In fact they rarely talked at all besides the usual greetings, 'Vegeta' for her and 'Harpy' for him.  
  
"She is ten years my senior and probably the oldest saiyan alive."  
  
"You mean you were betrothed to her when you were a kid?"  
  
"I was betrothed to her even before I was even born."  
  
Chichi suddenly felt bad for him. Something she had never been when it came down to him.  
  
"I was taken away by Freeza by the time I was seven years old. I knew Sakura only briefly and even then it was only to spar. She was a great tactician and a much better fighter than Nappa."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Vegeta-sei exploded and none of us ever saw her again. The truth is that Sakura could kill any one of us if it came to it because even though her ki is no higher than her daughter's, she is able to do much more just by using her strengths instead of her power."  
  
"She made a banter out of your true love, I thought you and Bulma were together?"  
  
"We are but not in the sense you talk of."  
  
"Explain." - she demanded softly.  
  
"The woman is in love and has always been in love with someone else."  
  
"Nani!?!!" - she screeched and only calmed down when she saw that Vegeta was upset with her screeching voice.  
  
"Don't screech woman! The only reason I'm answering is because you've been pretty insistent about this, but I won't stand for your screeching!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I always thought of you being the cheater."  
  
"I never said the woman cheated on me. All I said was that she has always been in love with someone else. Don't twist the meaning of what I said."  
  
"Ok? How is it possible you know who she loves?"  
  
"She told me so."  
  
"She told you? She told the man who is the father of her two children that she was in love with someone else?"  
  
"You did that to Kakarott, what's so different about Bulma doing that to me?"  
  
Silence. He had shocked her again with his words of wisdom.  
  
"Anyway, Bulma agreed to let me stay at Capsule Corporation as long as I behaved myself around this guy. It isn't hard to keep my words to myself just to keep Bulma from screaming at me. So I have kept quiet. Everyone thinks that we are married or something, but we are not. We were never that close. I care for her but I can not say I am in love with her."  
  
"You called her Bulma?"  
  
"Isn't that her name?"  
  
"You know our names and yet you don't want to use them, why?" - Chichi asked exasperated.  
  
"What does it matter if I do or not? It only matters to people if I call them things that would make them scared, but I don't scare any of you, so what does it matter if I call you by your name or not?" - Vegeta was trying to keep a leash on his frustration but it was getting harder not to just stop the chattering and blast Chichi into oblivion.  
  
"So who does she love that she needs to hide it from the rest of the world? Yamcha?"  
  
"That weakling has nothing on Bulma. He never did and never will."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"If the woman did not tell you then I won't either. Besides it is none of your business."  
  
Chichi looked exasperated with him, but decided not to push her luck with him.  
  
"This Sakura also spoke of my ex-husband as if she was talking about a nobody. How is it that Goku went to bed with her but he never said anything about it?"  
  
"I don't know that. In spite of being close to that baka, he never spoke of his conquests before you. So you are better off asking the baldy than me." - Vegeta stood up and thought conversation was over when she asked.  
  
"Would Bulma know? I mean about him sleeping with someone else before he even married me?"  
  
"You could ask her. I don't know about that."  
  
After having that brief conversation with Chichi, Goku decided to go outside and plop down into the grass and just stare at the sky. He knew Chichi didn't love him, so why did he feel so miserable. Ah, it was because she didn't trust him. Wasn't that the reason? He honestly thought that she trusted him. After all, she didn't really threaten to lawsuit when Piccolo took Gohan out in the fields before Vegeta even arrived.  
  
He himself didn't love her the way she thought he had. That was primarily why he wasn't upset when she told him that she was in love with someone else. All he could think though was the appearance that he was the least bit sad about it. After all the prince of saiyans was there and he had to keep appearances too. People often said it was Chichi who was the disciplined one, the one that cared about what other people said, but he was worried too. He had to keep up a front just like everyone else, but it was for a different reason altogether.  
  
He knew his sons knew. Even his little Panny knew that he was pretending to be dumb. He did have a pure heart to begin with, but that didn't mean that he was dumb. He just liked to behave like he didn't know certain things. Just like his son Gohan tried to act like he didn't understand emotions. He was sure he did, but then on some occasions it was as naïve as his father was on things. It wasn't that Goku or either of his sons were dumb, they just weren't as evil and perverted minded as other people were.  
  
He looked up to see Bulma staring down at him with a quiet smile in her face and he noticed not for the first time that she had aged. Yet, she didn't look that bad. Her blue hair had silver highlights that made her look younger than what was her real age. You could only guess how old she was by the look of wisdom in her eyes. Her eyes were blue. They had been the bluest eyes he had ever seen the first time they met, but worries and hardships had dulled its color now to a soft blue that you could only see in the sky mid-morning.  
  
"Son-kun? What are you doing out here?" - asked Bulma a little startled at the fact that he was in her backyard after ten years of not seeing him when he went off with the dragon.  
  
"Just resting." - his answer proved to her that she was not going insane. That he was indeed lying there in her backyard staring at the cloudless blue sky.  
  
"Are you hungry? I could try and find something for you to eat if you want to."  
  
"Ok." - he answered. He was after all bit hungry and he really hadn't thought about food since he came back this morning.  
  
"C'mon Son-kun, I'm sure I can whip something good for you to eat."  
  
He followed his best friend in the world back into the big kitchen of Capsule Corporation and sat down while one of the robots fished inside the refrigerator for food to eat. He began to eat and Bulma sat down in front of him smiling a secretive smile and took joy of just watching her best friend eat as he always did.  
  
She took in his presence and decided to enjoy him all she could. After all, it had been many years since they had had some time together all on their own. Oh, how she loved him. She loved him ever since they had been kids. Well, not really kids. She had been 17 when she finally noticed that even though he was short, he was cute. Of course he was cute then, but when he came back a little before the Budokai, he was drop-dead gorgeous and just a teeny bit shorter than he is today.  
  
He had been sixteen years old when he came to see her for a month. He said that they had taken a break in his training with Kami-sama and they had had a small but great courting. Of course no one knew about that little tiny detail except three people, Goku, Vegeta and herself of course.  
  
No one else really needed to know that because it was a secret she intended to keep to herself until the end of her life, which seemed to take a little longer than she had thought in the first place. And Vegeta knew about this only because even though he was in love with Goku too; they had been lovers at one point and now they were good friends. well as good friends could go with Vegeta. She had been confused as to Vegeta's way of showing love towards her friend Goku, but she quickly realized that it was some sort of defense mechanism to stop himself from getting hurt just like she used anger to hide her feelings when it came to Goku. She often wondered how they were going to mate if Vegeta ever had the guts or courage to tell him how he felt. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 3  
  
It had all happened too quick. Goku also known as Kakarott had been about to continue his training in the realm of the dragon when Sakura had appeared out of nowhere with Piccolo into the realm.  
  
Piccolo said that he would be taking Goku's place from now on since there were a couple of things that he needed to take care of on Earth. Things that he didn't know about but that it was agreed with the elders that it was the best choice to take if Goku traded places with Piccolo at the realm of the dragon.  
  
All thru the time to which Sakura had flown next to him to reach Capsule Corporation, she spoke not one word. He knew who she was. Had known of her little escapades for as long as he could remember and had been missing her since the first time they had met on Earth a couple of years before he even married Chichi. He fancied himself stronger than her, but he knew it was not true for Sakura had always found a way of beating him in ways he could not even fathom. Sakura was a saiyan that had been alive for a lot longer than him. It was the first taste of her that made Goku realize he was not the only one with a monkey tail on his back.  
  
Of course, the situation was still unclear as to why he was suddenly left to go free from his contract with the dragon. And Sakura made no comment even as she knocked the door of the gravity room in which Vegeta was training in at four in the morning. The saiyan prince had opened the door in a sudden blast of anger demanding who had dared to nag him out of his training and stopped when he saw Sakura. His eyes widened and a slow tint of red coming out of nowhere and slowly settling into his cheeks. His eyes went bigger and rounder when Goku saluted from behind Sakura a smile on his lips as he waved his hand in greeting. Then his eyes rolled backwards and he fainted.  
  
Sakura only snorted as the saiyan prince was lying on the floor out cold. Goku had looked at Sakura silently wondering why he had reacted that way, but all she had said was a 'don't ask.' She had knelt next to the prince to find out how long would it be for him to react and grunted.  
  
She had told Goku to grabbed the ouji and to come into the house with her. When they had reached the living room, she had ordered him to drop the prince gently into the couch. She told him to stay put and to not move out of the living room until she came back. Said that everything else would be explained when she came back and Vegeta was awake to talk.  
  
After she left, he had sat down on one of the cushions and wondered why he was at Capsule Corporation and not by Mount Poatzu to see his wife and sons. He had thought of going to see them for a second or two before Sakura came back, but decided against it when he thought of what kind of torture she could put him through if she found out that he had been away when he was supposed to stay put.  
  
Then Chichi had come in and all he could do was restrain himself from shouting at her. She smelled of another man. The scent lingering in her aura far more longer than any other scent should have stayed. At first he thought he was dreaming the scent. It probably belonged to one of his friends. After all, they had dropped by a couple of times before so why should it make him uncomfortable. But, after briefly analyzing it, he had found out to his dismay that it was definitely not one of his friends. Then it probably meant one out of two things: either Chichi had gone to a doctor or she had another man in her life.  
  
Which turned out to be the latter when after the initial shock of her saying that he had been gone for good, she had said 'I'm in love with someone else'. Which also made him sad because she had not the sense of telling him before. Which was why he felt so frustrated. He could've done a lot of things differently in his life. But she had to keep appearances. He should've known then that she was having an affair. But hadn't he also forgotten amidst everything that kept being thrown his way that they should've gotten back to the church and get married again? He had forgotten. Had forgotten about it too and he had no reason to tell her that either because he had also forgotten. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't his fault either. It just hadn't worked because as soon as Chichi had found out about his true heritage, things had gone down the drain. He could understand that one thing was to think he was a strong guy and another was to believe he was a saiyan.  
  
Then it was his fault for not explaining it to her that even though he seemed dumb he wasn't and even though he could probably get a job, he really didn't wanted to? Yup! It was his fault that he hadn't explained himself further to her. That he had agreed to marriage without even dating her yet. All for a stupid promise. He should've demanded that they get to know each other. But he had been naïve and he had let things run its course. Ah. he knew that pretending to be dumb had its bad influences. He knew that even when Bulma had tried to explain to him a thousand other things that he needed to know. Like how to read and write. His grandfather Gohan had taught him how to read and write. But he had also told him that people might be frighten if they knew the truth of him being stronger and to top it all an alien. He had been right. Bulma had been scared. Had he told her that he knew a lot more than she thought he did, she might've stopped being his friend altogether.  
  
He was truly stumped. It was while he was eating that Sakura came into the kitchen startling Bulma.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" - she asked trying not to shrink from this new person.  
  
Bulma had noticed that even though her dear friend Goku had not stopped eating he had been clearly deep in thought. When this female had strolled into the house looking like a queen, she had been totally confused and scared. Not to mention that Goku had made no attempt to stand up and defend her which could mean two things, he trusted this female or he had known she was coming in peace.  
  
"You kusottare! Did I or did I not tell you to stay put with the prince?! I could smack you for that!!"  
  
"Hey! I asked you a question!" - asked Bulma not to gently.  
  
"I heard. You don't need to scream at me. I heard you plain enough." - she grabbed a hold of Goku's ear and led him out of the room grumbling.  
  
As they went through the door, Bulma heard the female calling for her and she walked into the living room finding Vegeta sitting there on the couch with her friend Goku at the floor who had been obviously thrown at it by the female.  
  
"Before you start screeching and shooting questions and blame at me Mrs. Briefs I suggest that you do as I say and sit down on one of those chairs."  
  
Bulma quickly sat down on another cushion that was directly in front of Goku and consequently Vegeta.  
  
"Now. Both Vegeta and Kakarott know who I am. I think you need an explanation and I would gladly give it to you but certainly in another time. I need you to address Kakarott by his given name or else you can go out of this room on your merry ways. I don't care what you do, but you must call Kakarott by his name."  
  
"Why? For all I know this is another-" - she stopped suddenly when her friend Goku raised a hand to stop her.  
  
"Just follow her lead Bulma. It's okay. I don't mind you calling me Kakarott. It is after all my real name."  
  
Dumbfounded silence surrounded the two other occupants of the room. Vegeta and Bulma looked at Goku completely and utterly shocked to the bone. Sakura only smirked at him knowing the whole truth. Finally someone dared to say something and it was Vegeta who spoke first.  
  
"You mean you have known of your heritage for years?! Kakarott I am going to kill you."  
  
"As if you could ouji." - said Sakura once again leaving both Bulma and Vegeta speechless. 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Bulma felt everything and heard everything. Goku- she winced as she remembered what the female had said. Kakarott had said that he didn't mind being called by the name Radditz had called him the first time. She had to think of him as Kakarott now or else be faced with the altogether promise of doom. If she kept thinking of him as Goku she might slip one of these days and call him just like that without meaning to. She was thinking of that when Vegeta opened his mouth and then was struck into ominous silence when the female spoke. How did she know that Kakarott's strength and ki was higher than Vegeta's?  
  
"So what you are saying is that you know of saiyans and rituals and everything else?!?" - Bulma asked Kakarott wondering if she had heard him right.  
  
"Uh. yeah. I do. I've always known, but grandpa once told me that people might fear me if they knew I was smart as I was strong. Not to mention that it could also be bad if people knew I was an alien as well."  
  
Speechless. Both Vegeta and Bulma were speechless.  
  
"Guys?" - Kakarott asked wondering briefly why each wore a look of utter disbelief.  
  
"It will probably take them a little longer to get their thoughts together Kakarott. So let them be. Meanwhile I will explain to you a few things."  
  
"Do you want to leave them alone to their thoughts and talk to me privately?" - asked Kakarott.  
  
"No. I won't repeat myself. I said they need time to recollect their thoughts, but that doesn't mean that they are deaf to the world." "On the other hand, you might want to get comfortable."  
  
"Why don't you sit as well Sakura?" - he asked with an innocent voice that made her wonder if he was always like this.  
  
"I rather stand. I had been sitting on my ass for too long just waiting to see you Kakarott. How the hell did you ended up in that hole I'll never know. Not that I want to know anyhow." - one look at his imploring black eyes and she grumbled: "Fine. There are you happy?"  
  
"." - no response there.  
  
"Anyway, the reason I went to look for you are because you are needed to fulfill your fate."  
  
"I thought I had fulfilled my fate. After all did I not defeat Freeza for the saiyans?" - Sakura shook her head in response.  
  
"That has nothing to do with your fate. I might as well tell you that you are a hermaphrodite."  
  
Stunned silence came from him.  
  
"What do you mean a hermaphrodite, wench?" - asked Vegeta now that his thoughts were in order, he wanted to know what the hell did she mean by that. But Bulma was still trying to settle and even though she made no comment, her face flushed red.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta. You are not dumb. You know what that means. Ok, ok. I'll stop harassing you. Gee, you sure are in a tight mood since we landed this morning."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything wench! You have still not answered my question." - he said a little too loud that had Kakarott and Sakura wincing.  
  
"It means that he is able to bear children. Only one male saiyan has been able to do that in the whole lifetime and he has been out cold for centuries. Do you know who I'm talking about?"  
  
"The legendary saiyan?" - asked Bulma finally able to recollect her thoughts.  
  
"I knew you were smart!" - came the sarcastic reply of Sakura who smiled as Vegeta's eyes widened again.  
  
"What does that have to do with me anyway?" - said Kakarott who seemed to have recovered his wits.  
  
"You have not bred children Kakarott. You need someone to be inside you so you can bare children and the only one who can do that is a male saiyan. A full blooded saiyan at that."  
  
Complete silence and both male saiyans looked at each other with undisguised surprise and embarrassment.  
  
"Does that mean that Gohan and Goten have the same thing?" - asked Bulma who had taken pity on her friend who was currently blushing a deep tinge of red.  
  
"Nani? Oh you mean able to bear children with other males? Only if they find a saiyan male to mate with them. But they do not need to know this. After all, I presume that Gohan has his Videl and Goten. hmm. I don't know who he has but it doesn't matter. The thing is that Kakarott needs to breed otherwise everything could get destroyed around here."  
  
"Is Vegeta able to child breed?" - Bulma asked thoughtfully. Both males whipped their faces to look at her. Both terribly embarrassed.  
  
"The ouji? Hell no. He was destined to become a super saiyan but that he is of no blood relations to the legendary. In fact, Kakarott's family have been the only males who could do that. But since no one knew of that little trick and Radditz was a stone cold bastard that wouldn't even fuck another alien for all it was worth, no one was the wiser about this little trick."  
  
"My brother never fucked?" - asked Kakarott in silent wonder while Vegeta blushed a deep red.  
  
"I didn't say he never fucked. I just said he never fucked another male saiyan therefore no one knew whether or not he could breed. Your father on the other side was always a warrior and you are just lucky he did get into heat the last time or else you wouldn't have been born."  
  
"You speak of him as if you knew him, Sakura." - Kakarott's face was dead white but he managed to keep his voice steady.  
  
"I did. Briefly when I was young. You should stop dreaming about it Kakarott. I am older than you for about twenty years, so just drop it."  
  
"You look young." - Bulma pointed out while Vegeta continued on his silent streak.  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, Kakarott could either come with me to hell and get him mated to someone or you could just get it over with a one minute fuck with the ouji and be done with it."  
  
Vegeta swung his look towards her and the look projected pure unadulterated anger. He stood up and made his way to Sakura quickly and so suddenly he struck her but all she did was laugh at him.  
  
"You sure are in a mood Vegeta."  
  
"Shut the FUCK up!" - she covered her ears and grinned. It wasn't a lie. Kakarott needed to breed otherwise the legendary would rise and succeed in killing everyone in his path.  
  
The legendary needed to be born again and what better way than go out thru Kakarott. She could've done it, she knew that. But the truth was that she had promised the king that she would make his son Vegeta be the father as to ensure that the saiyan race would go on. Another truth was that if she joined again with Kakarott, she could end up pregnant herself and she truly did not want to be a mother. It would prove to be too much for her.  
  
"So all I have to do is have sex with Vegeta and everything would be alright?" - said Kakarott drawing Vegeta's stare back at him.  
  
"Uh-huh. But you have to get pregnant or otherwise it won't work." - said Sakura in a happy tone that sounded like teasing to Bulma.  
  
Vegeta looked at the wench next to him and then to Bulma and found her smirking at him. He was angry. How dare the Kai's make a decision like that?! He wanted to bed Kakarott, but this was a bit too much. Sex was something truly overrated when it came to saiyans and he knew that if Kakarott didn't feel the least bit interested in him besides friendly, he would never get pregnant. He sighed and slumped back into the sofa thinking.  
  
"Is that why the only reason you made Kakarott come back from the realm of the dragon?" - asked Bulma curiously.  
  
"No. That's not the only reason, but the most necessary if it means to keep heaven and hell in peace for the minute being." - Sakura looked at Bulma and sighed. "You are thinking about the pups, aren't you?"  
  
"Pups? Oh you mean my son and Goten. Yeah. I'm wondering if they will mate or something."  
  
"Actually that is another reason I needed to speak with the ouji. Pan and Bra are already mated but Trunks needs to mate too and I was hoping that a father-son talk could ease him into going for it."  
  
"Nani?! What did you say about my granddaughter?!"  
  
"It's been ten years Go-Kakarott. My daughter told me that she had started to feel that way for Pan for awhile so it took awhile for her to get what she wanted. They are happy with each other so you mustn't be scared for her feelings or for getting hurt."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Is Pan able to breed children with Bra-chan?" - he asked Vegeta, but it was Sakura who answered.  
  
"There will be children but Pan is not going to be the one who brings them out. It will be Bra because she's the weakest of the two." 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Vegeta was stunned from all of what he had heard Sakura say. He felt sick and he knew that this new turn of events would make him go the other way around. He turned away from both Bulma and Kakarott and left them alone with her. He needed to think and he could not do so while the subject of his affection was sitting in the living room looking at him as if he was scared.  
  
Grunt. Kakarott had never been scared of him even when he was about to pound him to death, such thing had never happened but sometimes Vegeta wanted to dream that it had happened. Now he was certain that Kakarott was scared of him. Even though he knew of Vegeta-sei as it appeared to be, he had not known about the homosexuality of its inhabitants. Or the fact that there had been very few females around which was why many saiyans had been born in incubators all coming from the same seed. He was also sure that Sakura was hiding something, but what could it be? What could she be hiding from him? Especially to Kakarott who was probably closer to her than he was.  
  
Someone was at the door. Growl. Why don't they call someone else to answer it?! It always had to be him. Yet, as he moved to go and answer the door, he heard silence. Then it meant it was one of Kakarott's brats that had stopped by. Knowing that it was going to be fun hearing them moan and cry at the sight of their lost relative, he wanted to go and see what they thought, but he didn't move. He still needed to think about what to do about Kakarott.  
  
Pan had wanted to stop by Capsule Corporation alone, but for some reason her uncle had wanted to come with her saying he had to do something over there. She knew of her uncle's problems with Trunks. Which had started when her grandfather had left with the dragon. Trunks had come to him saying that they needed to talk and had freely admitted to him and Pan who had been there just about the time he had said it to Goten by mistake that Trunks was in love with her uncle.  
  
Goten had not said anything and Trunks had walked away discouraged but saying that he would forever be in love with Goten. It had been ten years since his declaration of love to Goten and Goten had still not given him an answer. It was as if he had not heard him at all or for that matter cared. But she knew he cared for Trunks, even though he had said nothing of the sort to her. He had just been in deep shock when his father had left him yet again. And now, here he stood in front of his father who had been gone for ten years without either of the Sons knowing where he really was and when he would be back.  
  
"Goten?" - Kakarott said wondering if he was looking at a mirror of himself or if it really was his son Goten.  
  
"Dad?" - the voice of Goten a slight tremulous but his face was still blank.  
  
Goku (A/N: Goku=Kakarott. I will call him as I see fit or as it fits the scene.) started to rise when Goten raised his hand as if to stop him and exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Then a three seconds later, he jumped into his father's arms and hugged him with all his might. Goku just stood there rubbing his son's back softly trying to calm him down. He sensed rather than felt Goten's deep confusion over things he still could not understand.  
  
And Pan left them like that to hunt Bra down so she could ask her a couple of things too. She had decided to let her uncle deal with her grandpa now than later. After all, she knew that they had to talk a lot and she knew she would be embarrassing Goten if she stayed put to listen.  
  
She kept on walking to see if Bra was in her room, but she soon realized as she searched her girlfriend's ki that she wasn't anywhere near Capsule Corporation. She sighed and decided to hunt for Trunks to see if he knew about the new development. After all she was still his friend.  
  
She was going to go to the elevator that would take her directly to Trunks' office when out of nowhere a female sidestepped her way. She looked up to see black short spiky hair and black eyes fathomless eyes.  
  
"So your name is Pan right?" - Sakura asked briefly to the young girl in front of her. Pan looked into her eyes and answered steadily.  
  
"That's me. Who's asking?" - Sakura grunted.  
  
"That is information you really don't need to know, but I will make you an offer you can't refuse."  
  
"Yeah right." - she swung to the right and then moved to the left to sidestep the female, but found Sakura had stayed put as if she had known what she was about to do.  
  
"Look brat I need to relay some information to you and I need you to listen."  
  
"I won't listen to you until I know who are you to give me orders." - Sakura smiled despite the angry and disrespectful tone that Pan used to talk to her.  
  
"I knew you were the right one. I am able to give you what you really want over anything else in the universe."  
  
"Which is what? And what would you know of my greatest desire of all time?"  
  
"To have the strength and to be a full blooded female saiyan. I know you really don't want to be told you are weak."  
  
Pan seemed to be considering and then said: "What do I have to give up in exchange?"  
  
"A favor. It comes with a test though, I need to test your strength. Do you want to?"  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"It all depends on how things work."  
  
"What do you get off from me? I mean. besides a favor. There is something fishy about this."  
  
"Really, what do you take me for brat? The devil? I am not asking the slavery of your soul. I am a mortal just like you. Ok. Maybe not just like you now, but if you agree to it; there is so much more stuff that you can get from me that I can get from you. Would you want to agree?"  
  
"I will and this is only because I also want to reach the kind of power that my grandfather has."  
  
"Sure. Do you want to spar tonight?"  
  
"Ok. Now can I go? I need to speak with my friend-"  
  
"Trunks no ouji? Oh yes. I need to speak with him first though. So lead the way."  
  
Pan felt frustrated now, but decided to let her follow her to the elevator that would take them directly to Capsule Corporations' offices building. 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Goten sat down still holding on to his father afraid that if he let go, he would loose him again. He knew he had to find out why his father was here after so long and he wanted to try to know him again, because he knew that things had changed in the ten years that his father had been away. He felt so secure until someone else shattered the tranquility he felt sitting with his father.  
  
Bulma had long ago split from the room to get some work done, but it wasn't as if she could keep her mind together. She was about to pass again to her lab through the living room and she remembered that she had left that room to leave the two Sons a little bit of privacy. So she went off through the kitchen door and decided to go through the back way.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand had not considered checking if there was someone else with Kakarott at the moment when he said in a loud deep voice as he came near the living room.  
  
"Kakarott get your ass to the gravity room so we can get this sex business over with!"  
  
Goten jumped backwards and looked at his father with wide eyes that projected hurt and a full bloom of surprise. Kakarott on the other hand whipped his head to see the prince of saiyans walking inside the room with something lurking in his eyes that could only be described as annoyance. Vegeta was surprised to see Kakarott's son with him and quickly deduced that he had come in at a bad time.  
  
"Goten is not what you think."  
  
"You are damn right it is not what he is thinking!" - Vegeta said his voice serious as he tried to cover up his blunder.  
  
Goten looked from his father's face to Vegeta's and was shocked to see that both were agreeing in something! Not to mention the fact that his father had begun to sweat when he was in the middle of an intense fight. His demeanor had turned from comforting to defensive as soon as he heard Vegeta's voice. He could almost say that his father was not happy to hear from him again. He cocked his head to the side and slowly began to smile. Whatever the reason his father had come back for had nothing to do with bedding Vegeta.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Vegeta?" - Goten's father clenched his hands as he spat out the question.  
  
" I think that if we do this quickly now instead of just waiting Kakarott, the sooner we can find out what else is Sakura hiding." - Goten blinked and then cleared his throat.  
  
His father looked back at him and his anger evaporated as quickly as it came.  
  
"I will explain briefly what I know and then-" - but he was interrupted when Goten put his lips on his fathers.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he felt suddenly angry at the fact that the brat was putting the moves on his intended mate even though Kakarott did not know of this yet. Goten softly licked his father's lips begging for entrance and once his father opened his lips in a soft intake of breath, he slid his tongue in. Once he found his father's tongue, he touched it likely thus making a physical connection with him. Kakarott suddenly understood the technique and opened his mind and sent the brief information of his comeback to Earth through the link made by both their tongues.  
  
Almost a minute later, they parted to regain their bearings. Goten nodded as he processed the information and said.  
  
"I've never used the kiss of death with anyone else before. I am sorry if I startled you dad."  
  
"Don't worry. I must ask you though how did you learn of it?"  
  
"Pan taught me." - his father smirked for a second before he said.  
  
"She didn't kiss you did she?"  
  
" Actually I kissed her. I wanted to try it out and she said she could show me how to do it."  
  
"Oh." - Vegeta cleared his throat to alert them that he was still there. Although his abrupt intrusion again made Goku clench his hands in frustration.  
  
"You know dad, I think Mr. Vegeta is right. Once you get it over, life would be easier to live." - with that he sent a telepathic message to his father saying that he shouldn't let the older saiyan have control of the matter.  
  
Goku blinked for a moment and then smiled. A very wicked smile surfaced in his face for a second before he stood up and said.  
  
"I believe I should take up on your advice son." - his son already gone to the elevator that would take him to see his all time love: Trunks.  
  
Trunks could not believe what the female saiyan named Sakura was saying to him. She was calling him ouji but not in the way it should've been expected of her. Instead of treating him like a prince, the prince he was supposed to be; she was giving him orders. Orders that he wished he could go through, but he could not because it wasn't only his choice when it came to being in a relationship with Goten. But no, she wasn't talking of a relationship in human terms. She was talking of a life commitment!  
  
He was about to explain it to her that he'd done everything he could when Goten burst through the door.  
  
"God! That elevator wouldn't move so I had to come over here on my own two feet!" - he said as he swiped the sweat out of his brow.  
  
As Pan noticed that she was probably intruding, began to inch her way to the window, slowly and as quietly as possible. Sakura smiled a true smile as she also noticed the type of demeanor to which Goten carried himself now.  
  
"Anyway, I saw dad downstairs before I came up to see you Trunks so here I am to take up your offer."  
  
"Offer?" - Trunks stuttered as Goten made his way slowly up to his desk.  
  
"Uh-huh." - Goten didn't even know that Sakura had backed out but still stood near the door with her arms closed and a smirk on her face.  
  
Goten sat down on Trunks' desk with ease making Trunks back out into his chair and plop down into it when he could not retreat further. Pan had already found a way to open the window and once she did open it a gust of wind whipped Trunks hair and most of all the papers that were on top of the desk into deep disarray. Papers were blown away to the floor while Goten smiled down on Trunks making the latter blush.  
  
"Which was?" - Trunks managed to say as Goten leaned further towards him as a cat would lounge in a chair.  
  
Goten sat up and laughed softly at what Trunks had said filtered in through his mind.  
  
"I like you Trunks. Heck! I'll be honest enough to say I feel the same way you feel for me which has been slightly longer than when your declaration came."  
  
"What-What did you say?" - Trunks sat up at this but his voice cracked. "I said I love you. I want to mate with you and be with you for the rest of my life. Is that a good explanation?" - he paused to smile sagely at Trunks while Trunks' eyes had widened at his friends' upfront and brave words.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" - Goten shrugged at that, he kept on his gaze on Trunks' eyes though.  
  
"I had not finished deciding if it was really worth it for me to accept you as my mate. Not to mention that you caught me unawares. You chose a bad time to ask me that just after dad left. Did you think you could try and replace the pain of losing him for Kami knows when he'd be back with your love?" - pause: "Not to mention that you claimed you had loved me all your life but you had only then decided to tell me about it? Tsk, tsk. Not a good idea."  
  
Trunks blushed and then were about to make a comment when Goten shushed him with a touch of his index finger to his lip.  
  
"I am dying to fuck you Trunks, but this will only work if you don't push your luck with me. I like to do things my own way at my own pace in my own time. I don't like people pushing me to do things I may not want to do. So this is my deal. I will stop trying to hide from you as I suppose you think it was what I was doing before and you will do as I say. Simple as that."  
  
Trunks sat there mute as to what his friend and the only guy, only person he had ever fallen in love with had said and although he knew he had been a bit too lenient in his intent of making Goten his mate, he had never backed down from a fight with him. It was usually he who was in control.  
  
"Are you serious Goten? Or are you trying to torture me further?" - Trunks said in quiet voice.  
  
"I'm not trying to torture you further Trunks, but let's face the facts. You haven't been an exact saint after you said you loved me. I also know that of your small drunk affair with my niece. She may have forgiven you for it but I have yet to decide if I want to forget it or not." "I realized you are also going to tell me that I haven't been a saint either and I must declare that my small game of flirting with the opposite sex has just been just that. I am not you, I've wanted to lead your lifestyle for Kami knows how long, but I've only a few minutes ago decided that I really don't need to do it. I want you and I do feel love for you, but I won't give you my heart if you don't really show me I can really trust you with it. It's your choice your call. Take it or leave It." - then Goten stood up from Trunks' desk and for the first time acknowledge the female saiyan.  
  
"I do want to know who you are though?"  
  
"Name is Sakura. I don't normally would do this to Kakarott's sons or anyone else's for that matter but how do you feel about a small fuck. Just between you and me."  
  
Trunks growled out and hoped beyond hope that Goten wouldn't take up on her sinuous offer.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but I've tried female saiyans before and I really prefer males than females." - Sakura saluted him and he said his goodbyes just as Trunks had decided to give in.  
  
Vegeta took off his shoes and his shirt in one easy moment. Glad he wasn't wearing spandex, he sat down on a bench located in the gravity room and awaited for Kakarott's turn. On the other hand, he rethought about it and was about to stand up and take off the rest but Kakarott had already come back from the bathroom inside the gravity room.  
  
He sat down on the bench next to Vegeta but did not speak as he leaned down to untie his boots and take them off. With his gaze adverted from Vegeta's eyes, Vegeta took turns to gaze at his features admiringly.  
  
He had always wanted a chance like this. To hold him under him quivering with need. He blinked as he realized that he was about to drool like an idiot earthling. By this time Kakarott had taken off his shoes and was about to take off his shirt.  
  
He wanted to touch him so bad, but he had decided to take it slow and very pleasurable for his younger mate. Weird. Whenever he recalled the conversation he had with Bulma many years ago after the birth of Bra, he had listened to Bulma talk about Kakarott's habits and he never thought that he would be looking at them with his own eyes. He saw that Kakarott wore some yellow rubber duckies' underwear that was really funny. He smiled.  
  
Goku stood up and lowered his boxers and toed them off. He breathed in and out trying to calm his racing heart as he suddenly realized that trying to be in control in a battle was easier than having sex with a guy he would have never thought of doing with in the first place. He turned to see Vegeta and was surprised to see that Vegeta was in no better shape than he. He was nervous and it puzzled him to think what it was that he was nervous about. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 7  
  
Goten had walked into the main part of Capsule Corporation to find that Pan had really left and he briefly cursed. He hadn't really meant to tell Trunks about what Pan had told him in deep confidence. He had found out about that little incident by mistake.  
  
Pan had been crying in the bathroom of his apartment located in the city. He was used to seeing her every once in a while in his apartment when she felt that home with his brother and his sister in law was a bit too much for her. What he hadn't expected was to see her naked in his bathroom wearing only a white towel to cover her form from him or the fact that she was crying. He knelt next to her and asked her what was the matter, what bastard had made her cry, she only shook her head.  
  
Later at night when both were in his bed, he spooning her in an embrace, she told him that this hadn't been her "first time". He only nodded 'cause he hadn't felt the resistance when he entered her. He had kissed Pan a couple of times before and while their relationship might've scared Videl had she known about it, they weren't doing anything wrong.  
  
Sometimes Pan would be upset because a boy had turned away from her and sometimes Goten needed reassurance that someone in the world loved him. Which was why both could actually go to each other and kiss the way lovers did. Both knew the other's limitations and they were sure that no one else could understand them if it came down to trying to make them understand.  
  
She briefly explained to him that when he had bit her in her neck, he had blushed as he realized that he had claimed her without really meaning it like that, he hid his face in the crook of her neck and felt her smile up to him. Saying that it was ok, that she was happy he had broken the previous mating mark. He stood up abruptly looked at her wondering who had even wanted to give her a hickey that intense! She blushed prettily and had said that the night before she had gone out with Trunks.  
  
He had felt like he had been knocked out, but was suddenly surprised to see her crying again. They had talked briefly about it and she had said that she had run away from him that morning after. She said she had been scared that Trunks would wake up with her in his arms and go ballistic and then try to cover up his mistake by saying they should get married.  
  
She knew of her uncle's love and she couldn't bear to hurt both men that meant so much to her. Goten had hugged her fiercely and asked if she wanted him to kill Trunks, but she had begged him that he shouldn't kill him just because he had made a mistake. A mistake that no one else should know about.  
  
He sighed as he remembered that this time she had also been there when he had strolled into the room. He really needed to talk to Trunks about this new event in their lives. Then he felt it. The mild connection he had made with his father earlier and he felt the pain. He couldn't believe it. Vegeta had taken that opportunity to get himself victorious! He rushed to the gravity room and wasn't aware that Trunks had been about to reach him.  
  
Trunks ran after Goten not minding the stares he got from different people as he passed them by. Goten had surprised him by saying he knew of his night with Pan. And although he vaguely remembered her leaving him in the morning after, he knew what had really transpired between them. He kept running after Goten with high hopes of getting close to him so he could kiss him and hug him and tell him he hadn't meant it. To try and explain that he wanted him and only him.  
  
When he reached him, he found his sister looking in undisguised shock at the scene playing before them. He looked on and found his father sexually torturing Goku. Both of them naked in the gravity room. His father was kissing Goten's father temple and was slowly touching him in some erogenous spots that could be seen from their spot. He put his hand on Goten's arm as if trying to gauge his response to such an erotic display of male to male sex.  
  
Pan arrived to see Trunks' hand touching Goten and was relieved. She had thought briefly that something had gone wrong between them. Then she cleared her throat.  
  
"Guys, what are you watching with so much interest?" - that brought Goten out of his shock to turn to see her.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing here to see right Trunks-kun?" - he asked Trunks for support and he quickly nodded.  
  
"Goten, are you okay?" - Pan asked suddenly aware that they were hiding something.  
  
"He's okay Pan. Oh my, I sure hope the camera is running!" - Bra and the rest turned to see Bulma standing looking at the scene inside the gravity room. "Mother!" - Bra shrieked as both men turned to see her while Pan snuck in to see what was so great that had them so shocked. Once she did standing on air as she floated upwards to get a better look she found Vegeta over sitting on top of her grandfather both naked just about to enter him, the tip of his dick about to penetrate her grandpa. She blushed and said quietly toward the man inside lying on the ground who in truth couldn't hear her, but she said it anyway using the connection that Goten had made earlier with him to make him hear her.  
  
"You should be the one on top grandpa. Give him your best shot." - and then she turned to see Goten who had heard her loud and clear. His face flushed.  
  
"Why did you tell him that?!" - he asked softly.  
  
"Because no Briefs' should have control over a Son!" - she whipped her hair to the side and smiled wickedly just for Goten to see and he smiled in return.  
  
"I agree." - both Bra and Trunks couldn't understand what had transpired between their love ones, but they both shrugged and tried to get Bulma out of the way.  
  
Bra was happy today. Pan seemed to be in such a good mood and now that her grandfather was back, maybe she would accept her as her mate.  
  
Pan on the other hand was looking at Goten and Trunks talk. They were back to normal but whenever Goten would look at her and in turn resulting Trunks to do the same, both would tense up for a second.  
  
They were waiting for both Vegeta and Goku to get out of the gravity room in hopes that they would explain them what was going on. But they soon found out that it should have been better if they hadn't interfered as the voices of Vegeta and Sakura came through the hallway.  
  
"Vegeta! You are playing with fire! You had your chance when you got inside of him and yet you didn't do as you were told!"  
  
"Shut up wench! I know I didn't but I will not do it that way; not with Kakarott."  
  
"You idiot! If you won't do it then I will take it upon myself to take him to hell and get him a saiyan who wouldn't be afraid to take him!"  
  
Vegeta looked at Sakura with unrepressed fury and said in a low deadly voice.  
  
"You do that and I will kill you."  
  
"I will do that just fine Vegeta. You had your chance of claiming him and you didn't. Don't go looking for someone else to place the blame. I know you have a heart and that you gave him your heart years ago, but it won't work because Kakarott is straight. Too damn straight for a saiyan." - and then in a lower voice she said: "Just because you want him to scream your name when he comes, does not mean you must wait. You should have just claimed him and be done with it." 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 8  
  
Goku woke up to see that he was still on the gravity room floor. He sat up and briefly recalled what Vegeta had said to him: 'I want you to scream my name like you used to do when we fought. I want you so much. But I can't have you now when all you want is to run away from me.' Then he had risen from his spot on top of him and left the gravity room after putting his pants on. What the heck was that?! Vegeta wanted him? For what?  
  
Figure it out Kakarott, said a voice in his head. He turned around and found Sakura standing at the door of the gravity room. She looked annoyed with how things had turned out.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I said figure it out Kakarott. Your disguise as a fool is gone so I don't need to go along with It any longer." - Kakarott pouted.  
  
"Why won't you tell me? Where are my pants by the way?"  
  
"There is nothing to hide Kakarott, I've already seen that part of you before. Besides the only reason I'm here is because I'm hiding from your son." - she blurted out without meaning to and cursed when she realized what she said.  
  
"Gohan? Why? I thought you said you and him never met."  
  
"We've met. You just weren't around when it happened. I come and go as I please. Anyway, since the prince has obviously rejected you, I will now have to take you down to hell to meet other saiyans." - she decided to change the subject in hopes he'd forget about the issue.  
  
"It won't work. They all hate me because I killed a couple of them when they came down to Earth to-" - Sakura raised her hand to shut him up.  
  
"That was self-defense and no they don't hate you. You need to get pregnant otherwise-- I'm not sure what could happen if you don't turn up like that."  
  
"Why did Vegeta reject me? He said he wanted me and I don't understand why he left when he could've had me at his mercy."  
  
"That's just it. He wants you as his mate for life. You do know that little thing about wanting a mate for life right? He fell in love with you just about the time he mated for the first time with the woman... Briefs?"  
  
"Why would they get together if he wants me that way?"  
  
"Denial. What else could you expect from the prince of saiyans? Anyway, this is the only other way to go. Unless you will consider having one of your sons do it for you. That look on your face clearly means no."  
  
"What can I do that will make Vegeta change his mind?"  
  
"Change his mind? I don't think that what you need is to change his mind. Rather you have to convince him that you also want him as well. I know you don't but you have to try and put your fears aside. I give you a day to try otherwise you and I are taking a trip to hell."  
  
With that Sakura left him to his own devices.  
  
Once she reached the backyard, she sighed and decided to go to sleep. She had had virtually no rest since the god of Vegeta-sei had called on her with this new turn of events. Of all the things that could have been asked of her she had never expected to play babysitter to Kakarott of all people.  
  
Not to mention that here she was on Earth again playing the part of matchmaker to Vegeta and Kakarott. And of course there were the pups Trunks and Goten and the princess and Pan. It was just not fair that she had been chosen to do this. She sighed. Tahoka* had also been cleared as to what his other wishes were. He had demanded that she also mate because she had also neglected to do part of her fate. She had not mated and that made the god mad.  
  
She didn't really cared if she was forced to live for another hundred of years. She had lied. She had lied when she had said that she was only twenty years older than Kakarott. It was not true. She had been around far longer than Freeza. At 400 something, she was still in her prime but she was too damn old for both Kakarott and Gohan and this was the only reason she kept men in general at bay.  
  
This had been going okay until she met Bardock. She hadn't lusted after a man in the whole time she had been alive and now there she was lusting after Bardock who had just been cursed with a third eye. She didn't touch him because had she done that she would have never forgiven herself.  
  
But she did touch Kakarott. She had just had a gruesome experience fighting off Koola from the safety of the temple in which Tahoka resided and she needed something to kill the tension. What better way to do it than by having sex with the son of the only man she had ever lusted afterwards.  
  
She had expected a clumsy sixteen-year-old boy and found to her amazement a young man full of surprises. She had had the vision of Kakarott defeating Freeza and she had known that he was the one. The descendant of the true legendary. The super saiyan.  
  
She really didn't want to mate. She had seen and helped other females from different species give birth and she really did not want to go through that sort of pain to bring another oracle to take her place. A girl that would carry out her line of work. No way José. She would not make another female suffer her predicament. It was okay for her because she'd been given a choice, but it was not okay when her offspring would have to follow in her footsteps just because she was born with the third eye.  
  
She'd rather live forever than give that responsibility to someone else. Then came Gohan. She had lied again. She had told Vegeta and Kakarott that she had not met any of the brats before, that she had seen them but they had not seen her. It wasn't true. She had met Gohan as a teenager as well like she did with his father. This time though nothing had transpired between them. But even though she could hide her feelings pretty well, she could not lie to herself. She had fallen deeply in love with him and he with her.  
  
She had been at fault of course, why had she not decided to skip the bath this time around? But after battling with the kais about her not being involved in the next game of theirs, she had really needed to rest. So she had gone to take a bath in a deserted lake. Guess who found her there. Gohan had apparently been training and had decided to take a bath too. They found each other in the lake and he had blushed when he noticed that she too was naked as he was.  
  
She had not felt that intimidated by any other man besides the lust for Bardock and the great time she had with Kakarott those few times they had met in bed. Figures that she would fall for a boy who was barely seventeen. Figures that after taunting Kakarott about marrying a girl he knew nothing of to find that there she was falling in love with his son. Life was just not fair.  
  
Even though she had told him straight out that he shouldn't get his hopes up for nothing, he did. He had wanted to keep her safe, protect her. But living alone for the whole lot of her life and having to do all that killing, all that work on her own. Knowing what she did of life and the fact that she'd probably outlive him, she rejected his efforts telling him he was too young and that he should stay away from her. She had not even said goodbye. She just left him behind to find another mate. And he had.  
  
Which was why she didn't really want to see him now. Now that he was in his prime and he looked good enough to eat. Ugh! She could not think like that. Tired beyond belief, she fell to sleep. 


	9. 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 9  
  
Gohan met his father half way through the hall that led to the living room where everyone had been sitting waiting for both Vegeta and him to show up so they could eat. He could've sworn that he had sensed Sakura, but it had been a faint raise of ki and he couldn't be very sure if it were true or not.  
  
Goten had filled him in with the fact that their father had been back and Pan had been more than ready to hang herself from him in order to avoid Bra. He honestly didn't know if she actually knew she was doing that or if she did it subconsciously. He knew that his daughter felt nothing more than friendship for the princes' daughter. Yet she had agreed to be her 'girlfriend' for reasons he could not fathom and though he worried for her, he knew she could take care of herself.  
  
He was wondering if his instincts had been wrong, the alluring scent of Sakura marking him from the moment he set foot inside Capsule Corporation. Goten had seen to make a call to Videl's job so she would come over. She was after all his brother's wife. He and Videl really had given up. She couldn't understand him and he couldn't help his feelings. He hadn't fallen in love with her in the first place and he sometimes felt suffocated by their marriage. He had promised he would always be by her side and though sometimes duty called first, he had kept his promise so far. She had begun to meet with her old male friends and even though they hadn't really gotten a divorce, that was the last thing either wanted to do because of elections and she needed her career just like he needed his. So they helped each other out. But no one really knew that they planned on divorcing some day hopefully soon.  
  
They were all chatting and eating in comfortable companionship when Bulma said something that pierced Gohan's heart hard.  
  
"Where is Sakura by the way?" - everyone else was oblivious to Gohan's pain.  
  
"How the hell should I know woman?"  
  
"I wasn't asking you Vegeta. Do you know where she went Goku?"  
  
"No. She left me in the gravity room about two hours ago, but she didn't tell me where she was off to."  
  
"Do you have any idea where she might be?" - Bulma asked silently hoping that she would turn up at the last minute so she would get something to eat.  
  
"I'll go fetch her Bulma-san." - Pan said quickly leaving the table before anyone could say otherwise.  
  
Pan kind of knew where she was. It was instinct that had her looking for her in the Briefs' backyard.  
  
"Sakura are you there?"  
  
" What time is it?"  
  
"We are eating dinner, do you want to come back with me to get something to eat?"  
  
"I'm not hungry Pan. I just need some time alone if you don't mind."  
  
"Ok. Are we going to spar tonight?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I'll come and fetch you on my own. Go back to your family." - Pan couldn't see Sakura's face even in the dark but she nodded knowing somehow that she could see hers.  
  
She left Sakura alone and returned to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. She sat down and began to eat again.  
  
"Well?" - Bulma asked patiently.  
  
"She said she wasn't hungry. Said she wanted some time alone." - Bulma sighed and Vegeta looked at Pan curiously.  
  
"Sakura wanted sometime alone?" - he asked with wonder coating his tone of voice that made everyone stop eating again.  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
"Excuse me, I'll go see what's wrong with the wench." - Vegeta startled the whole table even Videl who had been there an hour before. Goku rose too and followed Vegeta knowing that this was a good time to approach him about the 'sex' deal. Bulma sighed again and wondered if the female was really not hungry or if she had been hurt by Vegeta's rude comments.  
  
"Vegeta wait up." - he knew Vegeta would put up a distance between each other, but he didn't know that it would turn to this.  
  
Sakura had been having a dream. Usually she didn't indulge on resting or eating, but tonight she had felt tired. It had been after all a very long day. In the dream she saw her father and her mother worrying deeply over there child who had several headaches. Some of them more terrifying to them than to her. The picture shifted to a long forgotten memory of her cradling the first Vegeta ever. The future she saw in him and the future of Vegeta-sei. She woke up startled as she felt the start of another dream, one that could bring everything down including the human race that Kakarott had sworn to protect.  
  
The famine and the wars, the deserted areas and people dying made its way to her mind. It petrified her and it made her scream out her anguish in one silent cry as she stood up and did what they had told her hundreds of years ago that she would not be able to reach. She had turned into a super saiyan.  
  
This was how Vegeta and Goku found her, a bright red light in the darkness of the Briefs' backyard. Vegeta not knowing what was going on shouted at her to stop, but Goku who had known a bit more of her past than anyone else, rushed to her side to hug her. She only calmed down when she opened her eyes and saw Gohan in front of her trying to calm her down as well as his father.  
  
Sakura touched Gohan's cheek with the tip of her tail that sent an electrifying shock of energy towards him. He shuddered in response and sighed in relief as she floated back to a dreamless sleep as she drifted back to unconsciousness slumping into Kakarott's arms dejectedly. 


	10. 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 10  
  
Pan had heard briefly through the bond that she now shared with her grandfather through Goten that Sakura would probably be out for hours to come. Whatever had frightened her in her sleep was likely to leave her unconscious for a very large amount of time. She hadn't really expected to see her at one in the morning standing in her bedroom silently willing her to wake up.  
  
"I thought you were going to be out until tomorrow."  
  
"It is tomorrow, just a bit too early for others. This is the only other time I have to spare, so I might as well have that spar now with you. Unless you don't wish to."  
  
"Let me get my gi on and we can leave to spar."  
  
Sakura told her nothing of what had happened and made no intention to read her, but when they had fought for four hours straight just using their fists and kicks, she had signaled for a stop and said.  
  
"I want you to understand something. Saiyans live a lot longer than any other species. Whilst male saiyans have more or less a life span - if they don't get killed in some battle of some sort - of three thousand years approximately, females will live for around four thousand years. I assume that once I turn you into a full-blooded saiyan, you will probably out live your father, your uncle and your mate whoever it might be. I want to make it clear to you that life alone can be pretty difficult, so if you choose not to accept this gift, I will not hold it against you. You have earned my respect and nothing can ever change my good opinion of you."  
  
It took Pan a while to process this information quietly. Sakura had turned to look at the stars when Pan asked.  
  
"How old are you?" "Really."  
  
"I'm guessing I'm closed to 450. Why?"  
  
"You look like you haven't grown older than thirty something. Is that going to be the same for me?"  
  
"Probably. Maybe younger. You are twenty five right? You might not look older than that for the first couple of hundreds of years. All depending on how long it would go before you have to fight a new enemy."  
  
"I will take it. It is my decision and my wish to protect the future of the world I live in ever since I was born. So I will not back out."  
  
"I give you until sunset before you make your final decision. Because you have to consider that maybe in two thousand years from now, Earth might not be around. Are you sure you want to be semi-immortal?"  
  
With that she left Pan alone with her thoughts. She was probably a few hundred of miles away and the sun was already setting up for the day to come when she felt Pan's presence behind her.  
  
"I'm sure. I want to be a full blooded saiyan."  
  
"Then I've got nothing more to do than shake hands with you."  
  
Pan shook Sakura's hand and when she was about to retrieve it she found Sakura's hold too strong for her to make her let go.  
  
When she woke up, she knew the arms that held her half upright were of her uncle. She murmured something that sounded like 'Wow!, that was better than sex!' to which her uncle responded with a grunt of disbelief as he took his nieces' new appearance.  
  
Trunks looked at Sakura who was currently looking at the stars for what simply seemed as no reason to him but it was actually to see if someone was calling her.  
  
"How could you do that?!" - hissed a mad Trunks at Sakura who kept on looking at the soft hues of the soon to be morning sky the stars starting to fade.  
  
"Trunks leave her alone!" - Pan shouted weakly. Trunks looked at Pan incredulous but Goten nodded briefly and he sighed in defeat.  
  
"I warned her this would happen if she decided to be turned into a full blooded saiyan. Do not hiss at me brat for something I did not do." - Sakura said without turning to look at them at all just looking for clues that were not appearing in the now soon to be sunny sky. She sighed when she noticed there was no one to call her away and felt very tired, but her work had just begun. She looked at the two young men standing next to Pan and said.  
  
"I need a favor from you two." - Goten looked bewildered but he nodded anyway.  
  
"What do you need us for?" - Goten asked.  
  
"Oh not for me, but for your future."  
  
"That is way too cryptic Sakura." - said Pan still leaning at her uncle for physical support.  
  
"It's not. It's the truth. Listen Goten, I know what it is to want to make sure that you don't fall for the wrong person and hold on for a bit longer but the truth is that I want you to consider having Trunks as soon as possible."  
  
Goten was suddenly angry at this woman.  
  
"You mean that I must mate with him just because and loose my pride in the process of submitting?! No way. I love Trunks, but I will not back away from what I said before."  
  
"I'm not asking you to submit. All I said is that you accept him as your mate as you have not done that before."  
  
"He hasn't proven himself yet to me!" - Trunks was a little hurt that Goten thought it that way, but he couldn't say anything in response to that.  
  
"Yes he has. If you think about it he already has, these past few mistakes mean that he has a heart and that means he can make mistakes. Those who don't have a heart can't realize that they had made a mistake to begin with. He is not a pure hearted soul, but then who is? You won't find anyone else who is as good as he is."  
  
Goten growled out as what she said rang true in his heart and he expelled a sigh in resolve.  
  
"I already accepted him as my mate."  
  
"You didn't. You've yet to mark him and vice versa." - came the quiet response.  
  
"Do I have to?" - Goten whined and Pan stifled a giggle as she started to get up from leaning into her uncle.  
  
"C'mon uncle, you should feel lucky that you are going to get a true saiyan mate and not something that it might turn out to be something else."  
  
"Like what?" - Trunks suddenly curious.  
  
"Well, a human for example. I mean humans are not bad, they are great persons but they wouldn't understand half of the things we do."  
  
"She's got a point." - Sakura said and she looked at the stars again suddenly lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Goten turned to Trunks and looked into his eyes trying to see what he wanted to find in his soon to be lover's eyes. Trunks' blue eyes held a deep love for the man in front of him and suddenly Goten understood that it wasn't the bite that made it obvious that they belonged to each other but the bond that had always been there. His heart began to race and he walked up to Trunks and hugged him fiercely. He whispered in Trunks' left ear.  
  
"Aishiteru Trunks." - Trunks embraced him in a fierce hug himself and licked Goten's lips before kissing him deeply.  
  
Pan wished she had a camera to get this 'hallmark moment' imprinted, but she shook her head as she turned to see Sakura who had a grim frown on her face.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you made them realize that they loved each other a long time ago?"  
  
"It's not that Pan. I fear things are going to get complicated from now on and somehow I wish that I didn't have to be here to witness it."  
  
"Why do you say that? My uncle is happy and everyone else is on their own journey to reach happiness."  
  
"I say that because I have a feeling that I might not want to be responsible for what is to come after me."  
  
Sakura looked at Pan and sighed. She caressed Pan's cheek and thought to herself that Pan could've been her daughter if she had stayed with Gohan one more night. But she shook her head in response. An oracle was not supposed to fall in love and lead a normal saiyan life. It wasn't hers to grasp and for once in her whole lifetime of fighting and being on her own she wondered if she should have let it go. If she should have taken her mother's advice when she told her one day she would regret being an oracle. 


	11. 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 11  
  
Bra walked into the gravity room which was currently being occupied by Sakura as she hashed it out with her father. She needed to let out some steam and what better way to do it than with the saiyan prince.  
  
She threw the door open and both Vegeta and Sakura turned to see Bra storming towards Sakura slapping her without a warning. Vegeta looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow wondering what was wrong with his princess to actually do that.  
  
"Bitch! This is all your fault! If you hadn't made an appearance me and Pan would be okay right now!"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about brat?" - asked Vegeta as Sakura turned to look at him as if asking him what was wrong.  
  
"She told her to break up with me!" - Bra sobbed suddenly very hurt.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort. Don't think you can make me help you order your life. Just because I am here doesn't mean that things would turn up alright!"  
  
"You knew?" - Vegeta asked her.  
  
"I knew that Pan wanted to tell the brat something about the truth. But I didn't order her to do something for me. I may not know the brat that much but I know that she makes her own decisions and no one can tell her what to say or do."  
  
"It was about time the brat made up her mind over what she really wanted." - said Vegeta in a noncommittal voice. Bra looked at her father incredulous and then said.  
  
"Don't you want your little princess to be happy?!" - her voice a shushed whisper that spoke volumes of heartfelt tears that threatened to spill on any second given.  
  
Sakura snorted in disgust, but was surprised to see the prince stay firm and cool.  
  
"You told me yourself not a few months ago that you were not so little anymore. Not to mention that your happiness means a lot to me but not at the cost of somebody else's happiness." - Bra didn't cry. Tears fell from her eyes, but she was not going to cry.  
  
Her father had spoken the truth and even though it hurt her to know that he was right, she could not lie. Pan had broken her heart, but she hadn't really meant to do so. It was far better to stay true to your heart than lie. Bra knew she would never feel love for another being again.  
  
She stood there quietly and for a minute Sakura thought that she was going to either run away crying like the bratty girl she was or bend down and cry showing once again the bratty and snotty girl she was. She was disgusted with the princess of saiyans. But what she said next stunned both the two occupants of the gravity room far more than a tantrum would've.  
  
"If Pan doesn't want a girl for a mate, then I will be a boy!" "Turn me into a guy!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and then his eyes rolled over and he slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
Bra ignored the unconscious body of his father a few steps away from her feet and looked at Sakura with determination in her eyes. Sakura blinked a couple of times before she started to chuckle and then laughed right out at Bra. She kept on laughing so hard that at times Bra could've sworn tears were rolling down her cheeks unabashed.  
  
It made her so mad that she rushed to push a fist into her but got sidestepped by Sakura who continued to laugh at her. Bra started to fight her while every effort of beating Sakura to a bloody pulp were sidestepped by Sakura who even though she wasn't really paying attention, she knew instinctively where to block and sidestep her rival easily enough.  
  
Finally the laughter died down and Sakura looked at her for a moment silently pondering if the brat had gone off her mind or was simply trying to keep Pan as her mate.  
  
"You don't deserve my help, one because you are a spoiled brat and two because you haven't gained my respect. Not to mention that you seemed to think I can do the impossible. I am not a witch, I am not immortal and I'm certainly not able to change your sex just because you ask me for it. I'll forget your act of stupidity if you give up now."  
  
Bra felt the incredible urge to go up to her and make her see her side of things but decided against it by saying.  
  
"What can I do to make you believe me when I say that I love Pan and that I will take care of her?"  
  
Without turning Sakura said in a serious and firm voice.  
  
"If she didn't want you as her mate now, what makes you think that she would want you as a guy? Not to mention again that I can't do sex changes. I am not a witch."  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
When the door of the gravity room closed, Bra fell down to her knees and cried. It was a couple of minutes later that she noticed someone was with her. She raised her head and found this strange looking woman looking at her with something akin to pity. The woman had long brownish gray hair and deep black fathomless eyes.  
  
Her dress was long and simple white. Her skin creamy white and flawless. She had no halo in her head, but Bra imagined that she was some sort of goddess.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" - Bra croaked out, her voice still sounding hoarse from all the crying she had been doing before.  
  
"You shouldn't cry. The princess of saiyans shouldn't cry. I am the goddess of the late Vegeta-sei. You can call me Light and since Sakura won't do what she's told, I will concede your dream."  
  
"Which is?" - Bra asked suddenly very suspicious of the goddess in front of her.  
  
"To be Pan's mate of course. I will change your appearance from a female demi-saiyan to a full blooded male saiyan, but the wooing of Pan, would be all up to you." - Bra thought of it and was just about to say something when her father who she thought had been knocked out for good roared out from the ground.  
  
"You will not!" - Vegeta stood up quickly and began to turn super saiyan.  
  
But with one finger movement from the goddess, he was suddenly smashed into the wall of the gravity room and even if he was turned super saiyan he could not break free.  
  
"Hush Vegeta. I am merely giving your daughter the tools to carry out what she wants. It's her decision not yours."  
  
"If I ever wanted another son, I could've aimed for one! I will not have you ruin my daughter's life!" - he roared out again trying to free himself from the GR's wall but found it the wall absorbing his energy instead of dissipating into smoke as he thought it would.  
  
The Goddess of the Light of Vegeta-sei ignored him and urged Bra to take a step towards her.  
  
"I must say that this should be what you really want because if you change your mind, you will not be able to do so. This change will be permanent. You understand?" - she asked Bra.  
  
Bra looked at her father and then looked at the Goddess of Light as if to decide what she wanted to do. Sakura's words came back to her and she thought them over as to what they meant. All her life she had more or less followed what her father told her to do. Her mother had made no restrictions in her but the fact that whatever she chose to do that she would stick to it and she had not failed to comply to that until now.  
  
"I want it and I won't change my mind."  
  
"BRA! If you defy me I will never accept you into my arms again." - Vegeta's voice boomed through the gravity room making Bra think twice before she exhaled and said.  
  
"Then I guess this is goodbye." 


	12. 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. Lately, I haven't been able to update because I've been busy studying, so I will try to update every weekend or every other weekend. I have sworn to myself I will finish this story and Fallen for the Kill. Fallen for the Kill might have a sequel, though. I am not sure if I'm happy with that or not. But I'll let you know.  
  
I almost forgot to thank those few people who checked my story out in fanfiction.net, if it weren't for you guys, I would've forgotten to update over there too.  
  
Ch. 12  
  
I want to meet you but I can't How sad these feelings  
  
Goku stood in front of the gravity machine's door and wondered if he should call or just burst in. He really didn't know why he was doing this instead of letting his other side of his personality known as Kakarott do the talking, but he was afraid. He had reverted back to innocent and naïve Son Goku instead of the intelligent and brave warrior known as Kakarott. He could say that he did not know why he was there but he could not lie to him, again.  
  
I can't say it but I want to I keep letting my chances slip by  
  
Vegeta obviously hated him now. He had to hate him because they had been forced to this intimacy by the gods above. He really didn't know how he himself felt about this new turn of events. The fact that he could bear children had left him stunned. The other fact that he had to mate with Vegeta was not something he really wanted to do. Just being in front of him naked made him nervous. He had seen the other man naked a couple of times in his life even at the battle with Freeza when he had been about to give up Vegeta had come to him by telepathy telling him not to give up. But of all those times he had never imagined doing anything else with Vegeta. Besides the prince had always claimed he was a fool even though he never actually acted deliberately as the innocent and naïve idiot that was his trademark personality.  
  
Goku wished he had thought before adopting this idiotic type of personality as his own before and considered plausible consequences in his life. Yet, in a way, he was glad. Chichi could have not been a better mate even though she had a way of treating him like a kid more than an adult and for that he didn't blame her as it was his fault for not being serious with her.  
  
The day he had met Sakura he had been excited and terrified that she was going to turn his world upside down, but she had not. She had claimed that the only reason she had shown herself was mere curiosity.  
  
"Who's there?" - Goku asked as he turned to look at his surroundings in the patch of desert land that where he was currently training on.  
  
"Only the wind Kakarott." - said a voice that he could not pinpoint where it exactly came from as it seemed to encompass the area around him and beyond.  
  
"My name is Son Goku. I know nothing of a Kakarott." - he said and his voice trembled for a minute before it settled in his brassy baritone of voice that clearly stated that he was a man.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Kakarott I am no idiot. I have been with you since the day you were born. You can not fool me with the claim of innocence." - the voice said at him and he could sense the sarcastic smile as the voice came closer towards him.  
  
"Show yourself!" - he yelled and was suddenly surprised to see a tail wounding itself on his waist. He turned around and found deep black eyes staring back at him. Black small spiky hair and a face that seemed to be filled with mirth at his ways.  
  
"Alright, if you insist. You've been very naughty Kakarott. It is a shame that you seem to think I'm here to rock your world when it's not even closed to that." - she looked pensive for a moment before doing something he could have not expected in a million of years.  
  
She caressed his left cheek and then grabbed both cheeks with both hands in a way that showed that she was just teasing him. He blushed deeply. He hadn't been that aware of females before and she just made him feel very weird inside.  
  
"My name is Sakura. It's probable that we might continue to see each other. But for now, I want to know the reason as to why you let your tail be cut off."  
  
He didn't know what to say except sigh and -  
  
Vegeta had finally managed to pry himself out of the wall and to his surprise found that the apparition that called herself a goddess was gone and so was his daughter.  
  
He decided to vent some anger on Sakura as soon as he found her. What he found in front of the gravity room was something he had never expected to happen in his whole life. Kakarott completely gone into cloud nine and by the smells of his scent very eager to have sex. Vegeta blushed and cleared his throat to let the other man know he was there.  
  
"Gomen Vegeta. I was thinking of something else and I lost track of thought. I was wondering if-" - he stopped talking and blushed trying to hide his gaze from him.  
  
"If what Kakarott?"  
  
"If it was a good time to ah-to have that session... you know."  
  
"Kami Kakarott, if you can't even say it then how do you expect me to believe you want it." - Vegeta hissed at the young man in front of him suddenly frustrated with his behavior.  
  
Kakarott looked up at Vegeta and even though he was blushing he felt that he oughta show the prince that he was not scared of him. Because even though he had not said it, it hung in the air unspoken.  
  
Vegeta watched suspiciously as the man in front of him walked closer to him and bent his head to kiss him. He hesitated for a second and then plunged in immediately.  
  
The kiss was chaste, at first. Then Vegeta opened his mouth and accepted Kakarott's kiss. They kept on kissing.  
  
Goku didn't know when his instincts kicked in, but he was trying very hard not to feel disgusted by it. On the other hand, the other side of him that was his whole personality was Kakarott the saiyan. Kakarott the saiyan was saying that he loved it. He loved the princes lips on his and their tongues doing battle. He said he felt a deep yearning, deep want of lust. Both sides of what made up the real Kakarott's personality were battling and for the moment it seemed as if Kakarott had won.  
  
Kakarott purred deeply and yielded to Vegeta. He knew well enough that the prince was far more experienced than he was. He felt it then. The brief connection that left him stunned and made him want to run away. But he did not as he continued to let Vegeta touch him. Both sides of his personality seemed to be at war, but neither seem to be able to override the other as a tail wound itself to his waist and suddenly he was on the ground, Vegeta on top of him touching him and seducing him with his deep musky scent.  
  
Vegeta never understood what went wrong but as he kept on touching those special spots that he knew would make the man beneath him whither, he really didn't care. He really didn't care if Kakarott wouldn't call his name when he came within him. He wanted him. It had cost him greatly to pull out of Kakarott when he was about to come within him, but just a look of Kakarott's flushed face and his eyes tightly shut as if he were in pain, which he was had made him realize that the man beneath him was experiencing anything but pleasure. And that made him crumble inside. His heart had been shattered for a few minutes before he got himself off the man and hissed out his response as to the reason why he had stopped.  
  
Now was a different story. He could feel it in the way Kakarott was yielding to him. He heard it then, the helpless moan that escaped his younger mate.  
  
But But let's spread our wings and together Let's fly a marathon in the sky I want to keep our dreams in unison  
  
Goku cried out Vegeta's name as Vegeta emptied his seed inside of him. A second later Goku came too half aware that Vegeta had made him come to release by just purring close to his ear. In fact, both saiyan men were unaware to the fact that Vegeta had bit him in the junction where his neck and shoulder met drawing blood.  
  
Had Goku found out that he had been bitten, he would've been mad as hell. But it didn't happen. He just felt in deep pain when it came to his lower regions and a building headache when both sides of his personality realized what had happened while they were quarreling inside his heart.  
  
Vegeta got off Kakarott feeling satiated to the point he could barely speak. Any resistance of trying to not touch him had crumbled as soon as Kakarott had yielded to him what he most wanted from him.  
  
Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait Look this way and say you like me  
  
He didn't feel elated that he had finally caught the brave warrior known Kakarott. For once he turned to see Kakarott, he found the young warrior crying with heartfelt emotion that could only mean that he had finally killed his innocence forever.  
  
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely My thoughts fly, fly, fly into you heart  
  
He sighed. He turned to try and touch his lovely mate lying beside him in the middle of the hallway that led to the gravity room. But he had no energy left. He could barely turn around and try to hug his mate, but even if he could Kakarott would not let him touch him.  
  
They won't get lost  
  
It was like this that Bulma found Vegeta a couple of minutes later. She cried out for her son Trunks to come and help her, but found no response coming behind her. Instead Gohan appeared from nowhere bending quickly to tend to his broken father who he had never seen cry until now.  
  
Sometimes my batteries run dry  
  
With your smile they're always fully charged Ready to explode  
  
Goku cried out one last time in his saiyan tongue saying everything that Vegeta had never wanted to hear from his mouth come out.  
  
"I will never be your mate, my prince, my own blood would rather bleed than become your fine wine to taste. I will not be yours." - to Bulma and Gohan alike it sounded like a mixture of a growl with tears drowning whatever words they might've understood.  
  
With that, he collapsed. He fell into a deep sleep and Gohan could only look up to Bulma in confusion as she looked back at him.  
  
Please Please First of all from my friend I want to smile, look at you, and have a delightful everyday  
  
Vegeta rose unsteadily to his feet. His breath ragged and unsteady.  
  
"Vegeta?" - Bulma asked quietly. She had not understood what had happened.  
  
Sakura strolled in to the scene shaking her head quietly as she neared the scene. She had heard the releasing roar coming from Kakarott, so she had tried to transport herself over to them. But she had not been able to. Her energy spent trying to catch the elusive Goddess of Light.  
  
What she saw had her heart wrenching and she knew she could not help either Kakarott or Vegeta the prince.  
  
Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely  
  
It's our destiny It suits you well  
  
"What's going on here Sakura?" - Gohan cried out to her trying to comprehend why his father had felt in so much pain.  
  
Putting up her mask of indifference, she stood next to Vegeta and grabbed his arm winding it to her waist. She helped him move and just as they were moving, he collapsed into her arms. He whispered to her in saiyago.  
  
"I have failed. I am nothing without him, surely you knew that this would happen. Surely you knew what a failure I've become to be reduced to a mass of tears for a man who will never love me as I love him." - with his keen saiyan hearing Gohan heard the admission coming from the prince and wondered what else exactly had transpired between the prince and his father.  
  
"You have yet to fail. Vegeta?" - Sakura asked quietly and when she received no response, she knew he had fallen unconscious in her arms.  
  
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely  
  
I won't bow down to anyone  
  
"Sakura?" - Bulma's voice filtered through her pain and Sakura flinched.  
  
"There's nothing here for you to see. I will take Vegeta to his quarters to rest. I suggest Gohan takes his father to his room." - with that she turned away from them and went along to get Vegeta to lie down.  
  
Gohan grabbed his father gently wondering why Sakura had been so broken down as well.  
  
You're my No.1, No.1, No.1, No.1 in this world I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u 


	13. 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
Updated A/N: LOL, I'm sorry. I just read a review from fanfiction.net and Miss Stone, I think it was hilarious. I am not laughing at you, I just never imagined that Sakura was such a bitch. Sorry. Unfortunately, I can not kill her off. I need her to supply the next upcoming action. I will consider that issue, I may kill her off. Maybe not. I dunno. Thank you for reviewing anyway. I'll put that to consideration.  
  
BTW, Is Turles part of Kakarott's family? I never saw the part where they meet, so I don't know if they look alike or not. If anyone might let me know, I'd gladly appreciate it.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 13  
  
Bra woke up in her brothers' room feeling very disoriented. She stood up unsteadily. Everything else seemed a little weird. Like the tail she had suddenly stepped on without meaning to. She finally realized that she never really had a tail to begin with. She raised her gaze to the full- length mirror that occupied her brother's room and found what she had thought would be a dream and she let out a scream.  
  
"What, what?" - Pan came in to the room to find a fiercely handsome male saiyan standing in front of the full length mirror of her dearest friend Trunks.  
  
His hair was a spiky small flame of a hair and his taut features reminded her of a younger if taller version of the saiyan prince. Her eyes swept down to his lower regions and she found herself blushing at the fact that this guy whoever he was was certainly well endowed.  
  
Bra saw Pan checking her out and was suddenly pleased. This was really working out, as she wanted it. It could take awhile before she-he would feel better about his body and totally comfortable, but this was worth any discomfort if it meant that Pan would truly look at her-him with lust-laden eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" - Pan said as she tried to control her raging hormones that demanded she go to him if he commanded her to.  
  
"I'm a distant family of--" - he stopped in mid-sentence as Sakura popped in her head.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. I need to speak to you." - Sakura's voice sounded tired, but Pan's instincts came over her and she was suddenly protecting the man behind her as if saying 'Stay away from him. I saw him first'. Sakura looked a little puzzled and decided to play the game.  
  
But before she could even try something else, a hand fixed itself onto Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Daddy?" - Pan gasped and was suddenly surprised to see someone else.  
  
Bra's eyebrows knitted in confusion as the man in front of them was not Son Gohan but someone else.  
  
"Damn it! Let go Radditz! I could smell your stench anywhere!" - the man in question chuckled.  
  
"I don't stink woman. You lie. You are the one who stinks." - then as suddenly as that came to be, there was a thump on his head.  
  
"Ow! Damn it, who dares to thump me in the head!"  
  
"Respect your elders brat. Have I not taught you anything, Radditz?"  
  
It seemed that the surprises were not over. Bra looked at both saiyan men and suddenly understood who they were.  
  
Gohan ran to Trunks room praying that what he sensed, what he felt as Radditz's ki and someone else's indefinable ki were not anywhere near his daughter. With everything that had happened in the last two days he could really not understand why everything had crumbling down with the secret arrival of Sakura.  
  
What he saw made him blink twice. He was pretty sure that the man standing before him was not his father 'cause he had just left him in Bulma's bed. If that was true, then who was this man that looked so much like his father?  
  
"Who are you?" - he asked in wonderment as five pairs of eyes turned to looked at him.  
  
"Your father Kakarott is around here somewhere?" - the figure asked.  
  
" Of course he is, he's just unconscious. Would someone mind telling me how is it that you two made it out of hell?"  
  
"I was not in hell and you very well know it Sakura." - said the figure that Pan was beginning to realize was her great-grandfather.  
  
"Great-grandfather? Is that you?" - Bardock turned to his great- granddaughter and smiled gently, the same goofy Son smile stretching on his lips.  
  
"Hi Pan, how you've been?" - Sakura turned her eyes to meet Bra's and her eyes promised retaliation towards him. Bra was suddenly glad that the heavens above were on her side. Trunks came into his room quickly and assessed the situation quickly. He looked at Bra and knew just then who this new male was. When they all finally moved out of his room when he said he needed to speak to this new person alone, Pan started to fire questions at him until he closed the door.  
  
Bra looked at her/his brother with newfound respect as he searched his walk- through closet for clothes for him to wear. He had not said 'what were you thinking?!' not once.  
  
"Here, I guess that should fit you seeing as how you are about the same size I am." - then he sat down in front of him waiting for his little newfound brother to dress up.  
  
When Bra was finally able to close his brother's pants as he suddenly found out that putting on blue jeans with a tail was not as easy as it seemed to be at first, he turned to his brother and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"Well?" - Trunks said expecting an answer.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know how was this possible. I want to know the reason as to why you've suddenly decided to change your looks from female to male. And I want to know if father and mother know about this change of yours."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how this all happened, but I gotta say it's at first a little weird to have two appendages I never had in my life before but now I really am starting to like them, they are both really friendly."  
  
"It's not funny Bra. Did Sakura made this possible?"  
  
"No. Actually, she denied me totally. She said I was a spoiled brat and that I didn't deserve anything like that, so she denied me upfront."  
  
"If it wasn't her, then who?"  
  
"She called herself the Goddess of Light of Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Really? What did she get in response?"  
  
"Nothing really. She didn't ask me anything. She just said that this was going to be a permanent change and that she wouldn't be able to change me back if I changed my mind."  
  
Trunks sat there as his sister turned brother related to him what had happened. He had been the one that had seen his sister on the floor naked and unconscious. He had not seen his father in there, had not even thought of looking for him, it was as if his sister was the only one in the room.  
  
He had brought her over to his room because he had heard his mother yell for him and he heard the urgency of her scream. So he just dropped her there on his bed and ran to see what was wrong with his mother.  
  
What he had not expected to happen, it had happened. His father had lain claim on the bravest warrior he had ever expected to know. The fierce Son Goku had finally been brought down to tears and all because his father had lain claim on him. He saw Sakura lend a hand to his father and carry him on her own to his father's room. He saw Gohan pick his own father up and also carry him to his mother's room. His mother looked at him and he could clearly see the despair in her eyes. He could do nothing to help because he was silently screaming in his head that this was not fair. It was not fair that when he and Goten had finally expressed their love for each other, he would have to back down because his father had also declared himself to the young warrior known as Son Goku.  
  
Now this had to happen. It had to be some kind of sick joke. That was it. But it wasn't and this is what hurt him the most. His little sister had changed herself so she could lay claim on Pan too just like his father had done with Pan's grandfather. He wondered briefly why were they all attached so much to the Sons. Trunks to Goten, Bra to Pan and Vegeta to Goku. Why were they so attached to the Sons like that? He knew he was attached to Goten in a very peculiar way because of two facts, they were always together when they were younger and then there was the fusion between them.  
  
Bra was attached to Pan because she had seen the youngest female as a tougher version of herself and always wanted to emulate her in every single way possible. It failed to happen simply because Bra was never much of a fighter anyway and Pan on the other side was more than an aspiring fighter, hell she was a warrior just like her father before her and her uncle and grandfather.  
  
The out of world tour and the fact that Pan lost her grandfather in a matter of months quickly turned her from a fearless tomboy to a full grown- up female warrior ready to kill evil from the face of the Earth if it was needed. She trained hard to achieve super saiyan level and she almost made it. Almost.  
  
Trunks was pulled out from his thoughts of Pan when Bra looked at him wondering what the heck was going through his mind at a moment like this.  
  
" I was just thinking. I don't truly accept this change of yours, but there is obviously nothing I can do if you want to do it your way. I must say that if this the way you want to go, then go for it. I won't stop you, but I will say that you have to be very careful of your actions with Pan. Just because she acts more like a male than a female even now, you shouldn't underestimate her female heart. I'll stand by you when you tell mom about it, but I won't even try with father, he is; after all, your dearest and not mine."  
  
"Trunks I.."  
  
"No. I admitted to myself a long time ago that when favorites come up, you are fathers' and I'm mothers' and there is no reason why I shouldn't say so as well." - Bra's face would clearly state that she is sorry for making him say it out loud but the male face that is hers now only explains that he is nonplussed.  
  
"Get over it Bra. hmm.. if I call you like that Pan would surely skin you alive for changing yourself for her. How about another name? Ben should work, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I always wondered how would it be if your name wasn't Trunks."  
  
"We can't obviously pick what we are going to be named. Anyway, Bren let's get this cleared out with mom before she turns your disappearance into something very big."  
  
Bren nodded as both males went out of the room and into the hall to try and find their mother and explain the new turn of events. 


	14. 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 14  
  
/So, vile traitor, what else do I have to know after knowing who I am, to show from now on my strength, knowledge and my power?/ - Pedro Calderon de la Barca "La Vida es sueño" (Life is a dream).  
  
Pan was sure that her life couldn't get any worse. Her grandfather was out cold in slumber, her father occupied with her newfound family. Her uncle working on his newfound relationship with Trunks and her mother was not around yet. Sigh, she continued to read her book with interest but knowing that to the sharp gaze of those around her, she wasn't fooling anybody.  
  
He was unconscious yet he was very much entwined with everything around him. At first he thought he was reliving the nightmare of being inside of Buu's mind with Kakarott at his side, but when he didn't see anything resembling that; he relaxed somewhat. He looked around and decided that yes he was in someone's brain, but he couldn't understand whose or why. He saw a shadow further away from him, but thinking it wise, he decided to wait for it when it came forth.  
  
"Saa Vegeta, I really wish you would stop intruding into my privacy." - he turned around quickly to find that he was definitely not alone.  
  
He stood on guard for a while before deciding to speak out.  
  
"Show yourself!" - he hissed out only to see spiky hair in the dim lit room. The room was alighted suddenly and he could see a lot, in fact taking in all the features of the man before him and he stood there gaping, his face showing many expressions at once making him look like something surreal.  
  
"I would like to know why are you in my brain, Vegeta. Specially since I told you never to bother me again." - said the figure that Vegeta concluded was Kakarott.  
  
"Your brain?" - Vegeta asked, his tone of voice visibly indicating that he was more than just merely confused.  
  
"Yes, my brain; Vegeta. I do have one, you know. Did you think I had an empty head for real?" - Kakarott drawled out, the words rolling off his mouth like honey. The words heavily coated with sarcasm that despite the emotionless face that looked back at Vegeta, it was obvious that he was very much annoyed.  
  
"Kakarott?" - then Vegeta did something that no one else would really think it could happen if they had been there at the moment. He threw himself to hug Kakarott, but ended up falling face first to the floor.  
  
"Why?! Why can't I hug you?!" - Vegeta asked feeling deeply frustrated at the fact that he couldn't seem to get what he wanted even if this was his dream.  
  
"Because we are not real. Neither of us is real. I am just an image projected by my unconscious to let you know that you are not wanted here. I want you to go and I could use force to kick you out of my brain, but I have decided to let you talk as it is obvious you won't let me be without your so-called need for answers." - Kakarott explained Vegeta, his tone of voice saying that he was not only annoyed but bored as well.  
  
"But I FEEL myself and I know you looked tri-dimensional enough!" - Vegeta ground out.  
  
"Baka. I just told you that we are just projections of our unconscious brain. Kind of like when dreams come forth in your sleep. We go through a lot of things, emotions and places; but they are really just visions, images of ourselves doing things in our dreams whilst our real bodies lie on a bed resting." - Vegeta looked at Kakarott and he was once again reminded that he had lied to him about his intelligence.  
  
"You will not bad-mouth me. I am your prince and even though I had been leaving you of the hook, this will not continue being so." - Vegeta demanded with a voice full of authority.  
  
"You are in my dominion, so I can very well do or say anything I well damn please." - Kakarott responded easily to the verbal demand.  
  
Vegeta stood up shocked beyond his soul to guess that this was the true Kakarott, saiyan and earth upbringing alike.  
  
"Who are you?" - he asked.  
  
"I am Kakarott, third class saiyan sent to Earth to destroy and conquer the rest of the universe under the name of the Saiyan Empire. But I am also Son Goku, the earth raised saiyan brainless idiot that ascended to the true super saiyan form to defeat Freeza and the rest of those who sought to erase the saiyan race." "Take your pick, they are both the same person."  
  
"." - Vegeta had no response to that. Instead he decided to remain silent thinking of some sort of other question to ask the man before him.  
  
"I have answered your questions, now leave." - that said by Kakarott brought Vegeta out of his stupor to shake his head and recover his wits.  
  
"I want to know why. You owe me the answers as to why you have never respected me enough, why you never respected your saiyan upbringing. Your blood, your prince."  
  
"I owe you nothing. You can shout and scream all you like, but here on Earth. even here in the confines of my mind; we are equals. Not by power, not by class, but by the simple fact that we are who we are and there is no one else who can compare to us. Get over it Vegeta. The saiyan race died a long time ago. It might resurface again, but I will never bow to you. I have my pride after all."  
  
"I. I demand that you explain yourself!" - Vegeta shouted at Kakarott, his patience wearing thin. His mate was not being exactly kind to him and to top it all, Kakarott was not being exactly clear with him.  
  
"Very well. I will answer your questions and then you will leave the confines of my mind to never return again." - his statement clearly stating that he would brook no argument.  
  
Vegeta waited. Kakarott sighed: "I said I would answer you any questions you had."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Are we back to that? I answered that one already. Oh, I see. You want to know which one of those is the real Me." - another sarcastic remark that came from none other than his beautiful Kakarott.  
  
"If you have known your heritage, then why in the great heavens have you not followed your instincts?!" - Vegeta had finally let go of his frustration and let his wrath be known.  
  
"What instincts? The killing, the need for survival, bonding and respecting my betters? Which one did you want me to obey? If you look at it from my point of view, you would see that I have obeyed all of them. I have killed, I have found a way to survive, and I have not bonded with both females in my life because I was not in love with them. I have respected everyone else even you. The mere fact that I have not called you by your title does not mean that I did not respected you. To me that title you carry does not define who you are. I proved it when I defeated you and all those other times that you could not defeat me. Making me bow to you by force this last time has nothing to do with the simple fact that having me bow to you unwillingly has not made you happy. You want me to do it willingly, and you know it will never happen."  
  
"You lie. I never wanted to defeat you, I just wanted to-"  
  
"To what, Vegeta? To own me? You did. Which is why I will not bow to the bond. This is clearly why you are here, why you were able to come into my mind and still be able to stand before me even though I really want you to go."  
  
"I don't want to own you Kakarott. I want to be your mate, protect you and be with you for the rest of my life."  
  
"You lie. I don't need your protection and if you so much as wanted to honor me, you would have said so before." - Kakarott bared his teeth to him in a snarl.  
  
"Honor you? I've saved you from getting killed a couple of times. Doesn't that say that I honor you that I want you that I care? If I did not, I would have broken you before. I would have found a way and I would have gone thru with it. I love you. I will always love you." - there he had declared his intentions.  
  
"I don't like to admit this, but the façade known as Son Goku does not prevent me from hurting after your comments. Your rude thoughts of me as a brainless bakayarou, or all those other insults. I know you hate me for ascending me before you did, but if you think that I'd be trusting you with my life after claiming you care you have another thing coming. I am saiyan after all."  
  
With that he turned away from Vegeta and before the other could even refute his statement, he felt pain. came into his mind. The thought unbidden sending him back to the darkness that was his own mind. And he slept a dreamless sleep.  
  
Sakura flinched.  
  
She was Kakarott's guardian and even though she really didn't need to make herself be known to both when Vegeta had entered the confines of Kakarott's mind. Who was Kakarott? The real Kakarott was able to control his whole form in anyway he could. He was able to do everything and anything to destroy anything that stood in between what he wanted and what he did not want. He was a genius and yet he was no more than a young pup learning to live and survive for the very first time. Creating a different side of him and still is sane enough to talk after going through every kind of torment his mind could go through. But it had a down side. He had to compromise his wishes for the well-being of those he cared for. Bulma, his sons, his granddaughter, his few friends and that to which he had long given up trying to identify as the core of his being.  
  
He had to deny to himself the desire to be who he was born to be. Yet, Sakura wouldn't wish him to be any other than who he was today. Sure, he had not gone through the living constant pain that Vegeta received at living with the ice-jin for the most part of his life. He had trust and friendship, that to which Vegeta never knew until he came down to Earth and stood side by side with him to defend the world.  
  
They were different and yet so alike. Both meant to be from the minute they were born. Few had known that Vegeta was born to power and that the third class saiyan known as Kakarott had been chosen as the one who would defeat the ice-jin who enslaved the saiyan race and the one who would carry out the torch for the whole saiyan rejuvenated race.  
  
They were mates even before they met. Sakura took care of not intruding in their worlds too much. She knew it. She knew they would meet and that Kakarott would win. At first glance, the first fight between them could be understood as one defending the earth to which had given him so much from an enemy, but; at a much more specific point of view; it was a quest for the dominant one. To see who was the strongest in mind, body and soul and Kakarott had showed the gods of Vegeta-sei that he had not been created for nothing. He had showed them that he was strong in mind, body and soul. He could be a god and he would be the day he finally died for real.  
  
His faults would be pardon only because of what he had accomplished in so little time. He was young. He could be considered a pup that knew nothing of how the universe worked. But he was not a pup. He was the great oozaru. The great descendant of the legendary super saiyan. And he deserved everything that he had accomplished and much more.  
  
Vegeta deserved everything he had acquired from birth for obvious reasons known to anyone who had a brief knowledge of what it was to be a true prince of saiyans. They fit. They fit like a foot to a sock. And it would take time for both of them to realize that they were one. It would take time, but nobody said that life was easy. Especially that of a saiyan demi-god.  
  
She turned away from Kakarott's bed and saluted as she would have to any of the three gods of Vegeta-sei: The light, the gatekeeper and the dark. With that she disappeared into thin air searching for council from the gatekeeper to understand what pandemonium was to come to the lives of the inhabitants of Earth and the few saiyans remaining around it. 


	15. 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 15  
  
Author Unknown.  
  
Bren stood in front of his father waiting for the time he would wake. His brother Trunks had told him that he would stand by his side when he told his mother the news and he had. Bulma had been disappointed and had wanted to kill her only daughter even though she was not a she anymore. After a while, she had calmed down and demanded answers. Reasons as to why her only daughter, the exact image of herself, had decided quite suddenly and forever that she wanted to be a man instead.  
  
Bren told her that he wanted, needed to change simply because the love of his life would never look at him twice if he were a mere girl. Bulma had started to cry. She had started to sob saying that she had obviously done something wrong. She hooked her own blue eyes to her first-born, her son and silently asked him to comfort her but he made no move. He just shook his head in response.  
  
Bren made his way towards his mother and said...  
  
"You did nothing wrong. You taught me that if I wanted something I should do anything that it could take to have it and this is what I have done." - with that Bulma cried harder and hugged Bren with all her might afraid her daughter turned son would disappear that quick if she did not hold on with all the strength she could muster.  
  
Trunks just stood there wondering if by the time their dearest father woke up, would his mother be able to calm him down for wanting to kill his other born, his used to be favorite that was once named Bra, but now was called Bren.  
  
So there he was sitting in front of his father waiting for him to wake up. He could only wait and see what else could happen next. It was weird how things could so suddenly shift and change that quickly in a matter of two weeks with a small visit from an estranged female saiyan called Sakura.  
  
Sakura felt every drop of hot scalding water that fell on her skin as she stood there with her legs spread wide to keep her steady on the slippery floor of the shower, her arms extended to the wall with the same function and she sighed. She could not totally understand how she had really failed to stand up to her cause of not needing a shower when she really did need it. It was all Radditz's fault for saying she stunk. But she didn't submit without a fight, ever. It just wasn't in her nature to submit. She was a fierce female saiyan warrior. She might not have the power level to show for it, but the simple fact that she had been alive this long, proved to the rest of the fucking universe that she was a force not to be reckon with.  
  
Some robot had come in to wash her hair and she had let it do its magic. But that had been over an hour and she still didn't have the intention or the will to leave the shower and get dressed. The onna called Bulma had given her some of her old clothes to wear at first, but after Sakura explained her that she wouldn't be wearing her clothes as it wouldn't fit her, she had begrudgingly agreed to let her wear one of Vegeta's saiyan suits.  
  
It stood there now in one of the shelves. Waiting for her to put it on. But she still couldn't make herself move. Things had gotten out of control. Vegeta and Kakarott were meant together, but; there was the obvious friction between the two. It was all Vegeta's fault, anyway. He had no right to bound Kakarott to him like that, without ever battling it over. Vegeta was obviously an alpha male, but Kakarott; despite the fact that the other side of his personality was kind and gentle; it didn't mean that he wasn't an alpha male as well.  
  
She shut the water off and prayed to Tahoka that all would work out. Suddenly, images that she had seen before came through her mind making her cry out silently the pain that they held.  
  
The door burst open and she turned half-crazed eyes to see who was it that stopped the pain even for a few seconds, and was shocked to see the dark eyes of Son Gohan standing there before her.  
  
"Sakura!" - he knelt next to her and for the second time that week held her in his arms trying to console whatever had frightened her.  
  
Only after two minutes as her breath even out, did he realized that she was naked. His cheeks dyed red as another part of his body took in the tantalizing scent of her being.  
  
The images kept on coming though the pain had ebbed away. She saw the earth in ruins as two saiyans battled. Was that Turles? No, yes, maybe. She didn't know. She didn't care. The image shifted to the prince of saiyans standing before Vegeta-sei. Her mind confused by this image was trying to reason with the image that it was not possible for Vegeta to stand on his homeland when Vegeta-sei had exploded and then it came forth, the image of the gatekeeper hinting at her to look at Earth. It was in shambles and it was then that she understood. The gods were quarreling between themselves.  
  
Tahoka and the other two gods of Vegeta-sei had been undermined and had been held away from their duties for far too long. It was obvious that the Kai's control over the universe were soon to be brought down just like Freeza had been brought down.  
  
The connection ended and she shivered as all of it came crashing down on her. In order to maintain a balance in both worlds, there had to be something that she could do. The legendary was going to be reborn to defend his race from the evil gods that had allowed such monstrosity to happen, the end of his world just because they wouldn't grant the power to Bardock. Bardock could have come with the power and he could have wield it to his liking, but they stopped him. It was their fault. It was all their fault.  
  
Gohan soothe her with his three day old reborn tail making her sigh as the feeling of seeing the future left her to be replaced by something in her belly. She looked up at Gohan and was surprised to see his eyes darken with unsuppressed desire. She tried to put some space between them but found herself deeply attached to his chest. She felt his reborn tail wrapping itself onto her waist and gasped at the intrusion. He bent his head to catch her lips and she panicked.  
  
"SON GOHAN?!" - the door burst open and Gohan and Sakura were sprung apart by a force only known as Videl Son.  
  
Sakura grabbed her saiyan suit while Gohan turned around to confront his wife. She put it on with an ease that was enviable as the spandex fit every part of her body snuggly and IT her way out of the open fire leaving Gohan to fend for himself with his wife. 


	16. 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned  
below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 16  
  
Author Unknown.  
  
Pan came into the living room fully expecting to see her grandmother demanding answers from herd him that he would stand by his side when he told his mother the news of his father's comeback, but she was surprised to find her mother looking like she wanted to kill her father. If looks could kill, she might have never been born. It was something that her mother was very good at.  
  
"Mom? Is anything wrong?" - she asked out loud.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Pan." - Videl said automatically before moving her head to see her daughter fully.  
  
Pan was wearing cut off jeans and a sleeveless shirt. No make-up on her daughter's face, but that wasn't what she noticed. What she noticed was that her daughter's hair was spiky and short, her eyes still blue, but toned down.  
  
"What the hell happened to you!" - the question had both Gohan and Pan looking at each other nervously. Lots of responses came into their minds, but none made its way to their mouths.  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer young lady." - Videl said clearly stating that she wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
"I think it's obvious is it not?" - they all swung to meet the eyes of Sakura who had come into the room, Gohan's father coming behind her.  
  
"Mr. Son?" - Videl asked and Goku smiled at her, but it wasn't the goofy smile she was used to.  
  
"Hello Videl." - she rose from her seat to hug him, but a growl coming from out of nowhere stopped her.  
  
Both Gohan and Sakura recognized the growl as Vegeta's, but Sakura knew he was still unconscious. She was a bit puzzled as to how did he managed to do that.  
  
"If you touch my brat's mate woman I will personally kill you." - said a voice from the door and Goku blinked.  
  
"I know you are not Vegeta. Who are you and how is it possible for you to sound like him!"  
  
"Respect your elders brat! I am Vegeta no Ou and even though you are bound to Vegeta no Ouji you have no right to speak to me like that."  
  
Before either Gohan or his father would launch to fight the King of Vegeta- sei, Sakura walked up to the King and bowed formally.  
  
"Excuse Kakarott's behavior my king, but it is the first time he has seen you. He does not know of the eccentricities of saiyan law."  
  
"You will teach him and his descendants to respect saiyan law, will you not?" - it wasn't a request and both Sakura and the King knew it.  
  
"Of course my lord. May I present Gohan first born of Kakarott and Chichi Mau. Pan, the grand-" - she stopped her introductions as the King waved her introductions with his hand away.  
  
"I wish to see my son. Where is he? Where are my grandchildren? I wish to meet them as well."  
  
"Yes my lord." - and they were soon out of the living room leaving the three saiyans stunned and a female human wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
Bardock came out of the shower at the same time that Vegeta no Ou made his entrance known to all its inhabitants of Earth. He stood aside as he walked into Vegeta's room and confronted the young male in the room.  
  
"You must be Bren. I am Vegeta no Ou, your grandfather." - Bren curtsied even though he really did not know what to do about this new turn of events.  
  
Bren saw Sakura and muttered.  
  
"What was that?" - Bren turned his black eyes to his grandsire and said.  
  
"I said 'bitch' referring to her." - Bren signaled with his thumb to Sakura.  
  
"Well she is right, my lord. I am after all a true bitch." - Sakura said clearly amused and was not shocked when the King laughed at his grandson's insults towards Sakura.  
  
Whilst Vegeta no Ou roared in laughter, Vegeta had begun to stir. It didn't take long for him to regain consciousness. When he did, he sat up and found two mirror images looking back at him. He thought at first that he was back into dream world but then he saw the royal crest and he bolted upright. He began to power up until Bulma erupted into the room screaming.  
  
"VEGETA!" - the occupants of the room covered their ears against the sudden assault.  
  
"Onna?" - Vegeta dropped his intentions and looked at Sakura questioning what the hell was going on.  
  
"Ok. Bulma, this is the King of Vegeta-sei. You know Bren, of course." - Sakura said as she helped the prince out of his bed.  
  
Bulma gaped at the King and minding her manners more than she did with Vegeta no Ouji, she curtsied.  
  
"You would be the queen of Vegeta-sei when our planet is reborn, so you need not fear me. I will not kill you despite the fact that Vegeta is not bonded to you."  
  
Bulma blinked and then turned accusing eyes towards the prince and continued on as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I swear by my blood that if you destroy Capsule Corporation, I will find a way to behead you myself!" - Vegeta just shook his head to try and clear it, but all he could feel was Sakura's hands steadying him and all he could hear in his head were the angry words of his mate as he tried to shove him out of his brain once again.  
  
But the damage was done, and neither Kakarott or Vegeta could stop the bond from getting completed. It was just a matter of time.  
  
While Vegeta got dressed, Sakura guided the King to see the other prince who was currently engaged in a battle for dominance with another certain Son.  
  
"Goten! I need that, give it back!" - he yelled and found himself staring into a taller - if possible - version of his new brother named Bren. He knew who this person was, he wasn't oblivious.  
  
Goten blinked for a moment and Sakura had to stifle a laugh at his so endearing expression. He had grabbed one of his lovers folders and was in his way out. He couldn't remember having this much fun at bugging Trunks. Despite of what anyone else would think, his lover was very dedicated to his job and he could see that he really liked it even if all he did around Bulma-san was complain of how much he was not meant to work like this.  
  
He looked at the man before him and racked his brain before settling into what he knew was not Trunks' father.  
  
"Are you the King?" - he queried, his voice a soft burr as he changed languages from Japanese to Saiyago.  
  
Trunks and Bren stood there gaping as the King nodded his approval.  
  
"When can I expect children from you Son Goten?" - Goten's face flushed and then he said clearly.  
  
"Maybe not for another three months. It might take that long due to the fact that we have not gone that far out." - Trunks blushed and went to hug his mate, but Goten was quick enough to get away from him.  
  
Sakura laughed out right and had everyone looking at her thinking their own thoughts, wondering what else was to come next. 


	17. 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: I request that the reader tells me if he/she liked it, why and why not. If not. well I accept flamers too. I will write as I see fit, not because you review or not. To me it is often because I have no time or muse. So bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Saiyan Troubles" by Kat "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
I would like to thank fusionHA for updating a chapter to mediaminer.org. Thank you very much for your effort.  
  
Ch. 17  
  
Christopher Reeve.  
  
Vegeta stood in front of the kitchen door looking out into the lawn where his mate was currently laying down. He was using his tree as cover from the sun as his father and brother trained together in the open yard.  
  
Early that day, Sakura had told him, warned him even to stay away from his mate. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help himself from looking at him even if it were on a distance. A large distance at that. There were at least 35 feet of space between them and he still felt the headache he had woken up with.  
  
Not only did he have to deal with the fact that he couldn't come close to his mate, his father; the King was around to bug the hell out of him. He had been thankful for the first time in all these years to have his first born Trunks. At the order of his mother, Trunks had gone forth and taken over the job of entertaining his grandfather along with his mate. Then there was his daughter turned son standing determinedly aside. He really didn't know what to say or do, but he could clearly state to Bren that he really didn't have anything to say to him.  
  
Bulma had given him a look that said that she was unhappy with his reaction, but he could do no more than stand aside and let things run its own course.  
  
Sakura hadn't said anything else, but it was clear she was troubled. If he could walk away from the kitchen door leading to the garden and go look for her in favor of leaving his mate alone, he would. But the truth was that he lacked motivation, his emotions at the surface and his sadness coming off in waves. He had to find a way to talk to Kakarott without making him angry in turn. Then he would try to woo his mate back into his arms. With those thoughts he lost himself into his own mind with dreams of what he would do if Kakarott let him.  
  
He had been asleep when Vegeta's thoughts irrupted into his mind. He frowned and tried to get those thoughts out of his brain, but because he was tired and mildly hungry, he could do nothing but see the dreams in his head. He snorted at one of them, thinking that Vegeta knew he was looking in to them. It was his house. well not exactly his house since Chichi had said that she was dating someone else. Vegeta was standing inside the living room in his usual training spandex outfit cleaning and dusting with duster and a broom in each hand. He looked like some sort of maid saiyan version. Did that mean he would do anything that he asked?  
  
He laughed in his sleep, a deep throaty chuckle that made both father and son stop at what they were doing to stare at him. Vegeta snapped out of his reverie and gave a sneer at his lack of self control. When had he ever been the submissive kind? He looked on to the image of his mate and frowned when he noticed that his mate was laughing at him. His face flushed red in embarrassment while he stood there. His mates eyes opened and their eyes met. The laughter went on, but the smile on his lips didn't quite reached his eyes. Vegeta sighed knowing that even a smile at his expense was worth the effort if it meant that Kakarott wouldn't run away from his prying eyes.  
  
"Oi Kakarott are you hungry little brother?" - said Radditz interrupting the staring contest between his little brother and the prince.  
  
Said brother turned to look at the long haired man and said.  
  
"I'm hungry." - that's all he really had to say for Radditz to walk away in his quest for food. His father sat next to him and said.  
  
"You are going to have to let Vegeta near you sometime soon. You can't just--" - Kakarott held up a hand and shushed his father.  
  
"I don't have to rely on Vegeta for anything."  
  
"You did before." - Bardock pointed out. He only received a frown in response.  
  
"I said I don't need Vegeta and I mean it." - Bardock sighed.  
  
"What of the other times that you did need his help to defeat your enemy? What of that Kakarott?"  
  
"." - no response there. Bardock sighed.  
  
He really didn't think his son could be that stubborn. But Sakura was proving him wrong pretty quickly. They had spoken only a few words but Bardock was adamant that his son would give up pretty quickly and submit to the bond. Sakura had said it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The pregnancy would last 10 months and every single day that his youngest stayed away would prove hard for him. Most saiyan pregnancies were hard to endure. He never witnessed one himself as both his female mates gave birth when he was off-planet and he himself had never given birth due to the simple fact that he'd never look at a saiyan man that particular way. That Radditz had looked at Nappa that particular way had been eerie to say the least, but Kakarott was different.  
  
He knew of saiyan laws and everything else that he really had to know and he was far more intelligent than he let on. He was strong of mind, body and soul. Yet, there was something that just a few people knew of his son; and that was the fact that as much as Kakarott had not been that sexual in his relationships, he was very open-minded when it came to such issues. And his open frame of mind had nothing to do with the bump in his head. Sure, both sides of his personality often quarreled on these subjects and others such as whether or not to break the screeching onnas' tongue into two by daring to be annoying towards him. But, Kakarott was a complex man and as such complexity could not be understood by such ningen fools like his 'friends', he chose to hide his complexity away from prying eyes and managed to stay sane after all those years.  
  
Kakarott was not in love with the prince. Bardock was sure of it. Yet, there was always the big possibility that something might happen between them simply because the chemistry and the lust between them was there. It had been there since the first time they had met and it was still there, regardless of what his son said.  
  
Radditz came back from the kitchen bearing gifts and Bardock sat next to his two sons watching them interact with each other. Radditz had understood while he was in hell that his little brother had ulterior motives for protecting Earth from villains such as himself. His father had explained it all to him thru their father and son bond. After all, he wasn't totally cut off from his father to not know when his sire was speaking the truth or not. He understood on what level his little brother acted on and was finding it harder to not grab him by the shoulders and hug him. Yet he could not. His pride wouldn't let him and he knew also that Kakarott would be embarrassed by his obvious display of affection.  
  
Pan looked into his friend's room for one last time wondering where Bra was. She was worried about her. Her sudden disappearance affecting her more than she ever thought it could affect her. She sighed and heard voices coming from Trunks room. She smiled as she remembered how much she would have done to get into his room, his bed, his shower with him. All that had changed as soon as he had revealed his true feelings for her uncle. Her heart had been crushed and she swore she would never turn to him again. But, as soon as her heart mended and she had grown up, she decided that a crush was just a crush and that she had nothing to be angry about. Specially when it came to those blue eyes.  
  
Her uncle had been in cloud nine since that event came up. Yet, he didn't leave Paris or said anything about it and soon he was finding solace in her. They hadn't been close to begin with, but their relationship got better when they both started to train together. Then he began to trust her even more and she to him. It was fascinating even when he touched her for the first time. Goten hadn't been sorry he did it and she understood why. They could sleep together, but they could never breed together because they were blood-related. Besides, they were family and they loved each other. No one else would understand them the way they did to each other and it was fine to the both of them.  
  
".I want to know more, damn it!" - the curse brought Pan out of memory lane and made her deeply curious. She leaned in ever so slightly to the wall to keep on hearing what was going on.  
  
"More about what Trunks?" - the sarcastic remark did not go unnoticed by Pan when she suddenly found out that it was her uncle talking.  
  
It was apparent that they had come back from sightseeing Earth. The king was obviously somewhere else but that at that moment did not concern her in the least. They were obviously talking about something that had Trunks biting of his lower lip. She could see it in her mind and wondered what had exactly transpired on their sightseeing trip. She caught on to a figure moving thru the hallway, but her mind was too busy trying to grasp what they were saying that she forgot to stay on her guard.  
  
".I told you that Paris and I were over, what more do you want from me?!" - said Goten in deep irritation.  
  
A hand lightly touched Pan's shoulder and it startled her so much that she screamed.  
  
Goten and Trunks made their way out to the hall wearing nothing but a towel around their waists. Goten looked at the blond figure behind Pan and relaxed. Trunks on the other hand narrowed his eyes towards both the blond and Pan as he more or less knew what had happened.  
  
"It's nice to know that you guys are together now, but did anybody remembered to tell me about it?" - said the blond who all three of them knew as Marron.  
  
"Don't you think you should knock first instead of listening in to private conversations?" - Trunks accused Marron and Pan with his stare.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I just hear you accuse me of eavesdropping on you two?! I just came in to the second floor when I saw Pan at a distance and that's when she screamed. I was not spying on you two!" - Goten moved closer to his friend Marron and rubbed her shoulders in a placating way.  
  
"Shh! Take easy Marron, I know you weren't eavesdropping. I'm pretty sure that Pan wasn't eavesdropping either. It's just a big misunderstanding. Trunks is just a little off and he took it out on you two."  
  
Marron looked at Goten and then at her friend Trunks. Her friend was obviously off and he wasn't even trying to hide it. His lavender tail swung up and down in agitation and then it clicked. Trunks had a tail. Pan's hair was a messy disarray of spikes, her new appearance seemed much tougher and stronger than usual and she had a tail wrapped around her waist. She looked up to Goten's eyes and then down to his feet. She felt rather than see the tail wrapped loosely around her calf. She wondered briefly how she could have missed the obvious changes that had taken place in less than a week since she last saw either of her friends.  
  
"I want to know everything that has happened since the last time I saw each of you guys. If you decide to not tell me, it's fine with me. But don't expect me to come back asking for you guys again." - she turned to leave when Goten said.  
  
"We can talk all this in a civilized manner without the need of threats. Can we not?" - he looked at Trunks and he in turn to look at Pan who looked at Marron instead. They all nodded knowing that if their friendship was true, then it could withstand anything. 


	18. 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: Yup! It's me again. I'd like to thank those few who review and those who even look at my story. Doesn't mean that I don't want the reader to not review, I do. I just wish that if people like it they would keep coming back to see it and read it and maybe one day review and tell me what they think.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Some spirits can't be broken" by Dragonheart1 "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 18  
  
Aerosmith.  
  
The fourth of them sat in Trunks secret office located at the other side of the bookcase in his room. He had made his grandfather build him the office as soon as he started working for the company at age fifteen. He chose to work instead of listening to his mother yap about how hard it is to keep money coming in to the house. He also wanted to earn money in order to try and keep Goten's ever wandering attention to himself if only to watch him eat enormous amounts of food like he usually did himself.  
  
They all sat in a large six places table. Trunks at the edge with Goten sitting at his right and Marron at his left. Pan was sitting next to Goten and she could have sworn that the silence that surrounded them was as uncomfortable as waiting for a funeral march to begin anew. They were all feeling uncomfortable and their frustrations were fueled by their annoyance with each other. Marron cleared her throat and said.  
  
"Well? Is someone going to tell me what exactly is going on?" - she decided to wait for a few minutes to see who was going to dare and answer her questions. It was Pan who rose to handle the dare even though it wasn't really an intimidating one.  
  
"I guess it all started when I decided to come over on Sunday to Capsule Corporation to break up with Bra. Uncle said he had his own business to do over here so he came along and--" - Pan got interrupted when Trunks said.  
  
"What?! You mean you were going to break up with my sister on Sunday?!"  
  
"I believe that is what she said Trunks." - said Goten glaring up at his koishii for his rude tone of voice towards his dear niece.  
  
"Uh. well yeah. The night before, we had a date and I knew then that I really liked men and that all I felt for Bra was friendship. But I never got to do so after all that has happen until three days ago." "Anyway, once we came to Capsule Corporation we found a big surprise and." - this time she was interrupted by Sakura's voice.  
  
"How 'bout you just kiss her and be done with it?" - she was only a voice at first, but once Pan's heart stopped beating the irregular rhythm they all looked at Sakura seating at the other end of the table, her pristine white boots on top of the table and her saiyan uniform showing some dark stains all across her legs.  
  
"Who are you?" - said Marron as Sakura smirked back at the other occupants of the room.  
  
"Name's Sakura. Nice to meet you." - she said nodding her head once.  
  
"My name is Marron. I'm wondering how did you get in here, would you tell me so?" - expecting an annoying answer she voiced her question in a soft voice.  
  
"I used instant transmission to get here." - she simply said making no attempts to hide her tail. Before Marron could ask another question, she said: "Is there anything wrong in between you two pups?" - Goten and Trunks glared at her but said nothing. Sakura smirked again and went on: "You could always settle your differences with either sex or a game of. hmm, what do humans call that game? Ah, yes; strip poker." - both men flushed a deep red and Marron gaped at the female in front of her in shock silence.  
  
Pan looked as if ready to kill herself and Marron could only stare. Finally one of the 'pups' managed to regain his senses and yelled.  
  
"You asked me to submit before I don't want to do it again!" - Sakura's amiable façade was easily broken when Goten yelled.  
  
"Don't shout brat!" - She shot back and was feeling darn good when she noticed that all of them were starting to get frighten of her temper. She then said: "You didn't submit to him otherwise none of these problems would have arise. And may I remind you that I never told you to submit. I understand that both of you are alpha males and that the need to control is there for the strongest, but the problem being is that both of you are strong. I am no damn marriage counselor but I will say this only once, you don't need to submit to the other to get what you want." - she then shut her mouth for a minute before turning to see Marron glaring at her.  
  
"What?" - she asked Marron suddenly wary of her expression.  
  
"I think you are saiyan, but what I want to know is what is going on and nobody has given me an answer yet!" - she shrieked. All occupants of the secret room covered their ears to keep the pain at bay.  
  
"In that case, I wouldn't want to disappoint you." - that was the only warning she got before Pan squeezed in a 'watch out!' and then all she could feel was a very experienced tongue inside of her mouth that was not her own.  
  
Goten flushed a deep tinge of red as he looked on the scene before them. He knew it. Deep into his bones that Marron was straight as was his niece. As for Sakura, he could have sworn that she was not in the least interested in females of any species. He looked over at Trunks and was shocked senseless when he saw that his koi was shocked but not in the least interested. He then knew what Sakura had meant when she said that he didn't need to submit to get what he wanted. So, before his thoughts ran amuck, he went in for the kill.  
  
Pan was beginning to feel like a some sort of a weird third wheel. She was utterly and completely disgusted as her uncle leaned in for a kiss with Trunks. Not to mention that the whole idea for this secret meeting between the four of them was to more or less settle the differences between them. Finally! She thought to herself as Sakura left Marron's mouth in preference for some oxygen.  
  
"I'd like to express my sincere regrets for startling you, but talking about something never helps the listener to understand everything." - with that she disappeared into thin air leaving Marron to comprehend the information download into her mind.  
  
"Marron are you alright?" - came the tentative question from Pan.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. At least I think I am." - she sighed trying to clear her mind and rearrange every bit of information when a thought came to mind. "You knew and you didn't even called my father?!" - she accused Pan, her tone rising with each word that came out of her rosy lips.  
  
Pan threw her hands up in a defensive way and said.  
  
"If you mean about grandfather, well I'm sorry!"  
  
"Hn!" - she was going to say something else when she noticed Trunks leaning into his desk to keep from falling off. His hands touching Goten sensuously everywhere, his tail wrapping itself onto his koishii's waist.  
  
She was about to say something when Pan shook her head. Pan signaled her to move with her towards the other side of the room and they left it quietly. Once they were out of Trunks' room, both girls exhaled.  
  
"Wow! I never knew today would turn out to be this intense!" - said Pan with blinking eyes at the heat.  
  
"I'm going to call dad so he can know of this new turn of events."  
  
"If you do, would you please prevent him from telling the others? I mean your dad has always been closed to grandpa, but that doesn't mean that given the facts of his return everyone would understand them." - Marron looked at Pan for a moment and then nodded reflecting on what she had learned in the basis of a three minute life span. There were some pictures that she really wanted to get her mind over it, but found she could not.  
  
"What?" - mirroring Sakura's stand from a few minutes before.  
  
"You don't feel like throwing up?" - she asked.  
  
"No. Why?" "Oh. Because of the kiss she gave me. I only swing for guys but I must admit it was the best kiss I've ever had in a while." - then she gushed out: "But that doesn't meant I want to change sides." - all Pan could say to that was.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't want it!" - cried Kakarott like the child he often behaved like. Vegeta was nowhere around and he was really scared.  
  
"But little brother you have to. The brat is going to take a lot of energy from you and you need reinforcements!" - protested Radditz as his father tried to hold his youngest son down in order for his eldest to put the needle inside of him.  
  
"I can eat. I will eat everything just so I don't need that, I will do everything and anything to get away from a needle." - Radditz smirked then.  
  
"Everything and anything?" - Kakarott nodded enthusiastically while Bardock groaned out loud.  
  
"Radditz! We don't have time for stupid things, just put the syringe on him and be done with it!"  
  
"Would you do anything I asked you to? Anything?"  
  
"Yes! I told you I would, would you please?"  
  
"In that case, you swear you will do whatever I say regardless?" - at his brother's encouraging nods he went on: "Then I want you to spend a day with Vegeta the prince in close proximity without flinching and if he so decides to kiss you, you will let him." - Bardock's jaw fell as Kakarott's and while the latter was shocked senseless Radditz stabbed him with the needle full of vitamins and minerals that the brat growing inside his little brother would need. Yet, since Kakarott was still in cloud nine from Radditz's proposal; he didn't even notice the needle entering his body to deliver its cargo.  
  
It was after a few seconds that Kakarott noticed that he was serious. His brother was serious and there was nothing he could do but stand by his words. 'I will do everything and anything to get away from a needle', his words came back to him and he groaned at his own undoing. Bardock looked at his eldest and was suddenly shocked to see that despite the understanding of everything that had happened so far, Radditz was going to exploit Kakarott's good guy attitude in favor of what they all wanted to happen. This was a good way of getting the Prince and his son back together.  
  
He nodded. Kakarott agreed and decided to go in search of the saiyan prince after he got something to eat. Radditz smirked then sauntered off to find some more food for his brother to eat.  
  
Bren's breath was unsteady as he tried to stay on his feet. The gravity in the room was of 420 and every other ten minutes it would rise 10g. His grandfather, the one he never knew of was testing his fighting abilities and strength for the past three hours since they came back from sightseeing Earth. He was happy for once that his father had taught him to fly quite easily enough. Then he was cursing his sire for not teaching him to fight forgetting for a moment that it was his own fault that his sire had given up on him in the first place.  
  
This was a vast improvement though, and he was at fault to admit that at least he was standing up and not a stain on the gravity room's floor. On the other side feeling more than the weight of gravity was the king of Vegeta-sei breathing in and out trying to keep from falling over and becoming a stain on the floor. He was proud of how far they both had gone. His first grandson was tough and was already well on his way to starting his own family. His second grandson was starting to become a great warrior even if at first he had been born as a she. Bren was going to become a great warrior and a great mate to whomever he went to pick as a mate.  
  
He signaled him to stop and let out a small ki-beam meant to shut the computer off. When the machine went off, he said to his grandson that they should keep on training until the rest was sorted out. Bren nodded and moved towards the door. He only made it as far as the other side of the hall before he collapsed. Before he hit the floor however a tall bald saiyan grabbed him gently and saluted to his king before he went to deposit Bren into the rehabilitation tank located in the medical lab on the second floor.  
  
Goten woke up to the sudden urge to throw up. He quickly left Trunks bed for the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet where he threw up everything he had and didn't have in his stomach. Trunks woke up disoriented feeling up for his mate and found none next to him. He heard Goten retching and was instantly on his feet and into the bathroom. He offered Goten a glass of water wondering briefly what was wrong with him.  
  
"Ugh! Thanks." - Goten said as he avoided to look at what remained of everything he had eaten before. He stood up unsteadily and was only stopped from falling again to the floor by Trunks.  
  
He felt chilled to the bone suddenly as he looked at the bite mark on his right shoulder which if anybody was to see it, they would understand that he was Trunks' mate and if they looked at Trunks they would see and understand the same thing of him. His mind was filled with a cozy feeling and his chills disappeared only to be replaced by a warm feeling over his body. He didn't have to feel it to know that he was in for another round. He teased his koishii by licking Trunks' tail and thus eliciting a deep purr. It was clear to Trunks what was coming and he made no attempt to stop it as he had dreamt of having Goten in his arms for a while.  
  
As he was about to enter him, Goten could not help but stop. Trunks on the brink of loosing it, said from his lying position on the bed.  
  
"Goten please!" - but his plea went unheard of as his koi tried to pull himself together when he heard Pan open the door with a bang.  
  
He tried, he really tried, but he couldn't help himself with the sheets. He tried not to look at her knowing she would be red all over her face. But he did and what he saw made his cock twitch. He wanted her too! He could feel Trunks underneath him trying to stop himself from hardening too. He wondered briefly if it were a chain reaction. Then he remembered that he had bitten her inner thigh when they first had sex together. She didn't love him that way and neither did he, but they could always go to sleep with each other without any qualms. He sighed softly wondering if this was such a good idea to invite her to be in the middle of them two. Trunks nodded silently wanting it very badly, he needed to be touched there and what better way to do so than being inside of Pan.  
  
"I.. uh.. didn't mean to interrupt.. I'm just going to go now." - she turned around, but found it tightly closed.  
  
Goten stood up and so did Trunks at the same time. It had been hard to control their emotions, but they made it. Pan found Goten touching her butt softly and she wondered if it was the right time to be in between two male saiyans. She gasped as Goten licked her earlobe while Trunks began to undress her. It was the most intense feeling to be in between them and she suddenly realized that this was for real and she suddenly knew without a trace of doubt that this was a problem she'd have to deal with them as soon as they all were in their own right mind. 


	19. 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: Yup! It's me again. I'd like to thank those few who review and those who even look at my story. Doesn't mean that I don't want the reader to not review, I do. I just wish that if people like it they would keep coming back to see it and read it and maybe one day review and tell me what they think.  
  
To Tomoyo-chan1, I will finish the Goku and Vegeta get together in between the next two chapters I so be patient with me. I also have to finish the plot, so bear with me.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon "The Moon Travelers" by Cinead  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 19  
  
Sakura sat in front of the fire contemplating her choices. It had been two very hard months but with the joining of Trunks and Goten and other saiyans coming along the way. A lot had happened since the last time she had sat in an open field on any planet trying to stay out of trouble. She rarely needed to make time to be alone because the fact was that she was always alone. Now that was an obvious none existent possibility. Something had definitely gone wrong with the time continuum because now she had a brat tagging her along. She didn't know how it really happened, but after making some sort of peace with Bren and ending back on earth with no exact memory as to why was a four year old genius with long spiky hair looking like hers once did and calling her mom for a while.  
  
She remembered briefly then with a groan that in order for her to have a daughter she had to go to bed with a man who loved her and who she loved in return. And that's where Gohan comes into the scene. Due to references not researched enough, she remembered when Gohan had made it very clear to her that he and his wife were thru a long time ago. She didn't really seem to understand why did he need to defend himself to her, but he did so anyway. It was night, when his supposed to be wife came to see her. She seemed to be looking a little distraught and Sakura at first thought that she was going to plea her to stay away from Gohan but what Videl did next was not something she really knew how to handle. Videl let out an exasperated sigh and sat down next to Sakura and went on talking saying that she didn't mean to do that, but it shocked her so much that Gohan had lied. It turned out that he hadn't really meant to lie. But she understood and said to Sakura that she just hoped she would treat him right. Then she left her alone to think.  
  
Another being had called her at that exact moment and she had left not really expecting anything to come from meeting Gohan. She met up with Yoi to find that many of the other planets in the galaxy understood the need to pledge allegiance to the Saiyan Throne or face their doom. Which ever that was.  
  
"Looking good saiyan." - said Yoi prince warrior of a planet called Hoi.  
  
"Yoi." - she answered. Then: "What do you want me for?"  
  
"Asking for a favor."  
  
"What kind of a favor?" - she sneered at him and all the warrior prince did was chuckle.  
  
"Not that saiyan. I want to see your king."  
  
"Oh." - she paused and began to think.  
  
"Is it possible saiyan?" - he queried when she continued to be silent.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. But Vegeta-sei hasn't been reborn yet, why do you want to see the King?"  
  
"To see if my people could survive the renewal of Vegeta-sei."  
  
"How do you know they are even alive?" "Yoi?" - she queried him.  
  
"That saiyans are being reborn and that they suddenly disappear into thin air? We saw a couple of them waking up from their tombs with renewed strength and were wondering if some demon was going to kill us all using them as their puppets."  
  
" what did they said when asked what was going on?"  
  
"They looked at us and said they weren't going to kill anyone. Just that they were going to go to Earth and that they needed a ship to take them to." "It was bizarre, they didn't fight us and they didn't say anything after that. So, we gave them a ship and they left us alone. From the look on your face, I'd say they haven't arrived yet to Earth."  
  
"Hn. It doesn't matter; none of the other planets need to fear them anyway. They have been ordered by their gods not to damage anyone until the fight is over."  
  
"So, I was right. The fight is between the great Kai's and your gods." - he gave a low whistle and then they broke apart. She said nothing to him and just looked up to stare at the red sun in the warrior princes' planet.  
  
Staring at the Sun by Offspring.  
  
"Is something bothering you Sakura? We've been friends for awhile, I think you can trust me with whatever is bothering you."  
  
She looked back at her only friend, a warrior prince that had been alive since she had saved his ancestor from dying thus saving him in the end and not one of the gods that were his acknowledge it. Which was why she hated all types of gods. Including those she served herself although she had never really seen them.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, Yoi. I'll see what I can do to get you an audit with him." - with that she disappeared. It was later that she would find herself caught in the awaiting arms of Son Gohan.  
  
Krillin made his grand entrance into Capsule Corporation by smashing right into Turles who he confused for his best friend of all times.  
  
"Goku! Marron wasn't lying when she said you were back!" - then he hugged Turles who just looked down at him in utter and complete disgust.  
  
"Let go of me ningen!" - said Turles as he pried himself off Krillin's hands who didn't really have a strong grip on him.  
  
Krillin stumbled back into the awaiting arms of someone he never expected to meet up close and personal: Radditz. He yelped in response and stood on guard easily for someone who was in his late seventies.  
  
"Uncle? There is really no need to kill unsuspecting humans, so please refrain from doing so until the brat is born, ok?" - with that he moved to hug his uncle and as they hugged the blond android known as Krillin's wife came into the room.  
  
"Bulma is around here somewhere, you wait here while I go to find her." - she left him to sit on the couch while the two saiyans in front of him looked back at him finding his reserve funny.  
  
The blue haired female came back to meet Krillin and found her eyes attaching themselves not to her oldest friend but to the male that looked a lot like her secret crush: Son Goku. She talked to Krillin instead and found him well, but she hesitated telling him the truth about the reason behind the reason as to why their friend was back.  
  
"So, where is he?"  
  
"You mean Goku? Ah. well, I'm not really sure, but if you come back I'm sure that-" - Krillin shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I see Goku. I haven't seen him for ten years, I think it's fair that I see him now. I'll wait however much I have to see him, 'cause I'm sure you know that I'm not getting any younger Bulma."  
  
Bulma tried to veer him off from trying to see their friend but it was hard and Krillin was being stubborn. Just as he was about to give in, Goku's voice filled in the living room.  
  
"IEE!" - and then everything was a blur.  
  
One minute Bulma, Krillin and his wife 18 see Goku running away naked from a seemingly older version of himself who held a big needle in his hand, the next they see Vegeta naked himself as he stood between father and son as if protecting him from further damage, although no damage had been done as of yet.  
  
Krillin's eyes widened at the scene before him and his face turned a dark hue that stood between green and purple. Bulma stood up between the three saiyans and said to each of them.  
  
"Nobody is going to hurt you Son-kun. Vegeta, what are you doing here? And last, Mr. Bardock? Why are you trying to give Son-kun an injection?!"  
  
Then there was another whirlwind as Lee stood in front of her grandfather Kakarott as if protecting him from further damage. Her hair was long and a spiky mess that resembled Kakarott's hairstyle a lot. Her eyes a fierce hue of dark blue and her height represented that of a six year old but to which she was in fact only a four year old.  
  
"Lee? What did I tell you about doing things on your own?" - said a voice behind them all and time stopped for two minutes.  
  
Krillin saw the tummy in his friend and knowing that his friend never slacked off in his training but also that he never gain weight. Then the kid on the floor. She looked barely more than six years old, but from what he could gather from sensing her ki, she was by far a bit more stronger than what he could sense and that was a lot. Then the other saiyan, he didn't know that there were female saiyans around in the universe, 'cause if there had been, they would have known about it. Unless. Unless Goku hadn't told them about it. And then the family reunion of sorts. Radditz had meant harm to Goku in the past, why was he back on Earth alive and why hadn't Goku killed him. Then the subject of the saiyan prince came up. That was what puzzled him the most. He was actually defending Goku and he wasn't doing it with insults to another, he was just standing there //naked// defending a //naked?!// Goku without qualms or a blush staining his cheeks at the prospect of someone else seeing him doing something as chivalrous as that.  
  
"Before anyone goes off in different directions, I would like to know what the hell is going on right now!" - the request came from - surprisingly - Krillin's wife; 18.  
  
Goku looked on to Krillin and said.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know you were here Krillin! It's been awhile by the way." - he sat down on the floor completely forgetting that he was naked and it startled both Krillin and 18.  
  
"Uh." - that was the only thing he could utter. Vegeta hadn't left his defensive stand and Krillin wondered briefly if he would ever stop looking like that.  
  
"Baka." - the insult surprised both Krillin and 18 seeing as it didn't came from the saiyan Prince.  
  
Goku turned to see Sakura standing next to him and blushed as he remembered why the ground seemed so cold. He stood up and was about to say something when Sakura handed him pants that seemingly came out of nowhere and she grabbed the kid's hand into her left gloved hand. He put them on without a shrug and only then did Vegeta turn to Sakura.  
  
"Onna?" - he growled out warningly and she gave him a saiyan suit to him so he could get dressed but not without releasing a sigh.  
  
Once the saiyan prince had covered himself he stood behind Goku as if protecting him from whatever could threaten him.  
  
"I'll try to explain.." - Sakura was about to continue when her only daughter by the name of Lee jumped into Krillin's lip and kissed him!  
  
"Lee!" - she cried out exasperated and decided that the only way she could keep the android from killing her only offspring was to think fast. But she didn't have to because Marron came in and grabbed her daughter by looking at her.  
  
"Is this yours?" - she queried Sakura whilst her father recovered from something he considered as an experience he never wanted to have again.  
  
18 looked on in amusement as her husband wiped his mouth with his sleeve at the obvious passionate kiss the kid had just given him. But she wasn't jealous or angry, she was just trying to sort her thoughts and the information she had been given by her daughter the night before they came to Capsule Corporation.  
  
"I will beat the fuck out of you brat if you defy me again, understood?" - Lee didn't even blink, but through her parent-child bond, Sakura knew she was trying very hard not to cry.  
  
Satisfied that the brat had listened, she said: "With the type of information you've been given, I'm surprised that you haven't made a run for it."  
  
To which 18 responded: "I was told before hand about this new turn of events by my daughter and even though this was something I didn't expect, I am not shocked by it."  
  
Vegeta snorted in response and his mate just smiled in return. He and Vegeta had gotten to an agreement. Of course, 'Kakarott' didn't really ask for the agreement, but seeing as both their sons had joined they needed to get along even if it reached the primary level.  
  
"So you know, huh?" - Bardock said out loud.  
  
"Know that my husband's best friend is saiyan, that he has come back to fulfill the part of his destiny that had not been structured yet? I know more than anyone else in this planet. And I know this just by watching, always watching. Just like Gohan's green guy did. To which all I have to say, is good riddance." - and with that she shut up.  
  
"Nice. I like your mother Marron. We could get to be great friends, but don't worry; I won't try to." - Sakura gave a chuckle and then turned to Bardock: "What do you intend to do with that needle?"  
  
"He still hasn't eaten breakfast so I thought?"  
  
"Thought that he needed a dose of chemicals? I don't think so." - said Sakura again.  
  
"The brat-!" - she shook her head as if saying that it wouldn't do.  
  
"He eats ten times a day, he doesn't need more energy in his body. Besides the brat is not fully grown yet, so I think it'd be best if you don't do anything to upset him."  
  
Bardock groaned out frustrated that when he wanted to exact his orders upon his own brats, but Sakura being the bitch that she was was not letting him do things as he wanted to. Which in the extreme back of his mind, he admitted to himself that maybe it was for the best.  
  
He turned to his right and found his youngest brother Turles grinning madly at him. He glared at him and then hugged him fiercely their tails twining together in a show of deep understanding. Unlike Bardock, Turles had never died and here he was standing in front of him pledging his allegiance to the saiyan king and his own nephew Kakarott. Even if the brat didn't really want to acknowledge the bond. 


	20. 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: Yup! It's me again. I'd like to thank those few who review and those who even look at my story. Doesn't mean that I don't want the reader to not review, I do. I just wish that if people like it they would keep coming back to see it and read it and maybe one day review and tell me what they think.  
  
To Miss Stone: I've thought of it and yes. I am going to go through with your petition, I'll kill Sakura: details in following chapters.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon "The Moon Travelers" by Cinead (This one is finished, though she promised a sequel).  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 20  
  
Kakarott was taking his high damn time on fixing things. Sakura sat in front of the Briefs' chimney contemplating her new mission. She hadn't wanted to take the onna's offer on taking her to meet the ruler of Earth, but she could do nothing of it. Yoi had had his audit with Vegeta the King and it had worked for both of their advantages. So many things to do, so little time. She shook her head and wished she could just become one too many to satisfy everyone at once.  
  
Her daughter Lee was at last beginning training with her ki-brother Bren. Bren had found out sooner than she had thought she would and it was all because of her own stupid fault. Lee had wondered how come she could feel at ease with Bren and not with her real blood sister and she had picked up her memories from her own mind and squealed in happiness. Motherhood was just not agreeing with Sakura. This was why she would have rather been born a boy.  
  
She groaned out loud and settled herself for another sleepless night. Just as she was going to fall asleep, she bolted upright at the sounds of some boards creaking. Knowing that Bren was still with her daughter, she went to find out the noise and discovered the unbelievable: Kakarott was sneaking into Vegeta's room!  
  
She knew it was Kakarott because no one else would smell that sweet. Bardock was sleeping in with his brother and Radditz still had the longest hair of the whole family-aside from Brolli. She levitated towards the room and silently crept into the room. Yes! She wasn't wrong! SUGOI! She felt like shouting and screaming, but she didn't need to.  
  
They didn't notice her as they kissed and Sakura felt a smirk form in her face and then she was startled when Vegeta turned on the light and put himself in between Kakarott and her.  
  
"WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?!" - he hissed out knowing that if they heard him roar, everyone would come looking.  
  
"Just looking." - her feet locked onto the ground softly and she looked at Kakarott who scowled at her.  
  
"You aren't supposed to know." - he said and she knew he was pouting inwardly.  
  
"I'm not going to gloat and tell you I told you so, but see. I did tell you this was going to happen." - she smirked evilly at him and he tried to screw his jaws together to keep from crying out loud and bringing the whole household over.  
  
"Onna." - that was just a warning from the saiyan prince himself to which she paid no heed.  
  
"It's ok. I understand. You have morals to upkeep and you didn't want to say it was fate. Since you obviously break the rules about fate every time they tell you can't do it." "Is that it?"  
  
"No. We just came to an agreement." - he ground out.  
  
"What type of agreement?" - she asked and she laughed an honest to Kami laugh. Which made both saiyans in bed growl low.  
  
"We agreed to work it out." - Vegeta said in a tired voice.  
  
"So what do you do? Cuddle, talk telepathically? What? I don't believe that you would succumb Vegeta." - he tried to strike her, but could not as she always moved away from him.  
  
"I."  
  
"Sakura please!" - she smiled at Kakarott and said.  
  
"When are you making this official? I'd be happy to conduct the rest of the ceremony, if you so wanted to."  
  
Silence. Then she blinked and realized that they hadn't gone past kissing, cuddling and maybe a little bit of sexual fun.  
  
"You are making this official? Aren't you?" - she looked from Vegeta's flushed face to Kakarott's pale one and sighed.  
  
"Sakura." - Kakarott looked at her and sighed too: "I don't think I'm ready for that. I care all right? I care and I don't want anyone looking at me evilly just because I do."  
  
"If you mean your brats Kakarott, don't let yourself be fooled by their human emotions."  
  
"I said I cared, I didn't say I love him." - there he had said it and Vegeta only sat there mute. Sakura quickly understood and left both of them alone for the night.  
  
Kakarott fell back into the bed and waited for the explosion but Vegeta didn't say anything. He kept on waiting for the storm, but it never happened because Vegeta was not going to buckle down and whine. He was the saiyan prince and he'd be damn if a little less emotion coming from Kakarott would stop him from getting him in the end. He always set out to win and he always did win. 


	21. 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: Yup! It's me again. I'd like to thank those few who review and those who even look at my story. Doesn't mean that I don't want the reader to not review, I do. I just wish that if people like it they would keep coming back to see it and read it and maybe one day review and tell me what they think.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon "The Moon Travelers" by Cinead (This one is finished, though she promised a sequel).  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Note: This chapter is going to have one main point of view and that's Sakura's thoughts. You've been warned. By the way, I reviewed the information in Ch. 2 and found that Vegeta tells Chichi that Sakura is ten years older and that she was supposed to be his bride. which is partly true, but since Vegeta-sei was going to be exterminated anyway, it would never happened. Sakura is the oldest saiyan alive albeit the fact that she's not ten years older than Vegeta but rather 400 something years.  
  
Ch. 21  
  
I can't seem to do anything right. It has always been like this. I am not right for motherhood, I can't play cupid the right way and I'm a failure when it comes to keeping the peace. Which makes me wonder why was I chosen for this kind of job? I have no idea.  
  
I can think of different ways of fucking someone's life and it doesn't involve sheathing a sword into their hearts. I am a cruel mother-fucking bitch and I'm very proud of it actually. So screw you, if you don't like me. That's my attitude towards every one and there have been only a few men in my life who have seen right through my bitchy temper. My father, Yoi and Gohan when he was younger. My father died in an all out brawl with one of the ice-jin while working for them once. I wanted so much to kill them, but I knew I could not as they would kill me first.  
  
Life is a bitch and don't I know it. Sometimes I wish I wasn't born. Sometimes I wish I were just a man. but then I wonder if I were a man, would have I been attracted to any of them before? Homosexuality was common on Vegeta-sei. It wasn't something short of taboo like here on Earth and I know that every saiyan is bisexual. Which comes to my point. why is everything I want to fix gets so fucked up?  
  
I want them to get together, just like Turles and the Onna are bound to do so once I fix her up as a demi-saiyan. Another part of my new mission among the ones already existing. My work keeps piling up and I have done nothing to make it work. Although, the onna and Turles are something I don't need to worry due to the implicit attraction between those two. What I worry is that when my daughter is called onto stage to figure out how to defend herself is that she won't be able to call her strength forth? Ugh! I hate my life.  
  
The onna is happy today, though Trunks is not. I sniff the air and find to my complete bewilderment that of what he obviously does not know: his mate Goten is pregnant. How did that happened so quick? You would probably ask me and the answer is simple. When you fuck like rabbits every single night since you have declared yourself to another, how can there not be a brat coming on the way. Just because generally male saiyans don't get pregnant, it doesn't mean that the rule also applies to Goten and of course the rest of his family.  
  
So I tell him and I savor the moment with all my being. The onna's look is that of glee and I for one have not seen that sort of glee ever since Kakarott was young. That is. probably around the time those stupid things called dragon balls were around. Then something from the corner of my eye, but I can not discern what it is. I shake my head and decide to skip the wonderful meal prepared meal. Of course I'm being sarcastic. I think I will hunt my lunch.  
  
I have been slapped, hit one-time too many and sucker-punched in the stomach so many times I've lost count. But I've never been ignored. People always tend to be ignored by me when I'm in an awful mood. Like kind of throwing a tantrum . For my benefit really. But no one has ever ignored me in my whole life. And I can't say it doesn't hurt. Pan has been ignoring me all day and because it seems to fuel my indifference towards her father, I know that she has brought the attention of others into this problem.  
  
Heck! What kind of a problem? How the fuck should I know? It's not like I know everything. I could think up a couple of different reasons as to why she would be angry at me, but no reason actually seems reasonable. If that actually is possible. I wonder why. Why does she hate me so much right now? Did I do something to hurt her? I consider Pan like my equal.  
  
My only other equal is - believe it or not - Radditz. Radditz I can bonk each other in the head and say hurtful thing to each other and it won't matter. He is my equal and it's only because we are both alone. Oh, sure I have the brat now, but that doesn't help much. I am alone 'cause there is no one else like me. Which brings me back to Pan. She is like me but not entirely so. She is a fighter and a warrior. Her grandfather should be proud.. not that I say he's not, but she is the only other female saiyan who has that knack of wanting to spar. Though it has lowered considerably since the last time I saw her, it has not wavered.  
  
I am awaiting for her to speak now that we are alone. I will await my answers until she is good and ready to do so. If there is one thing I can do right, is annoy the hell out of someone. Hn. Figures, huh? A bitchy attitude for a bitchy personality such as moi.  
  
"All right! You got me!" - she yells out in annoyance and a hint of frustration. Another reason why we are so alike and yet so different.  
  
'Why are you angry?' - I ask telepathically and she responds easily enough.  
  
"Do I need to spell it out for you?" - she crosses her arms in an all-known posture and I nod.  
  
"I am angry for two reasons: one, you have not gone back to my father and two, you can not be seriously thinking of teaching Lee to fight this early in life, right?" - I point out that she learnt to fight at age of two and purposely avoid the subject of her father. She gasps.  
  
Then I sigh and explain to her that as for Lee's training, it has to be done. She has to know how to defend herself and when the time comes, if she doesn't know how to, she would die and there would be nothing I could do about it. She is mute. It's obvious that she doesn't know anything of saiyans culture. In another time I would have sat there and begun to explain why it is needed, but I am actually waiting for someone right now.  
  
A few minutes later, the pups make an appearance and by the looks of it, Goten is throwing a tantrum. He plops down next to me and Pan quickly scuttles closer to him. Trunks looks like he wants to strangle himself, but he doesn't. Instead he kneels next to him. I begin to etch away from this love triangle and know that if I stay a tidbit more Gohan will catch me and want to talk to me, which I am not ready for. I may seem like I'm running from him and I cannot deny it. I am. I can't face him, 'cause it'll bring back memories of a passion I have never felt with anyone else and those kisses up my neck. Ugh! I did it again!!  
  
Sure enough, my traitorous mind has given Gohan time to come into the scene. After learning that his brother is also pregnant he vows to Trunks that if he doesn't take care of Goten, he would kick his princely ass. And I know he can do it. Despite what anyone thinks, Gohan is strong and he hasn't left the third place in being the strongest saiyan alive. Prince or no prince, Trunks will get hurt because Gohan hasn't lost his powers that quickly. As it always come to all the Sons, all they have to do is get enormously angry for their powers to come forth.  
  
With that threat done, he looks at me and silently orders me to move. Guess ordering me to do stuff never works the right way 'cause now he's pleading me. I don't understand how it is that he can be so pure! It is so annoying!  
  
"Sakura?" - I look at him once we're out of the room and I can feel a warmth spreading from my tail to my inner core.  
  
"What do you want?" - I know what he's thinking and I can tell that all he wants is to kiss me, but I cannot let him. I will not submit!  
  
"Onegai." - that is not what I expected. My eyes widen at his plea and I know for a fact that if he touches me, we'll be at it in the middle of the hall.  
  
Thankfully I am saved by the Onna who clears her throat and the spell dwindles down to nothing. I walk away and I can feel his eyes bore down my back.  
  
The onna - Bulma - is asking me how many more saiyans should we be expecting over. I tell her that by the time they are all back, Vegeta-sei would be up into the sky. It could take two years, but I think that Vegeta- sei is being reborn as we speak. She takes me to the mall first. Saying I should wear something less suspicious to the court and then I tell her that I'm not the only one coming. She blanches and I know she knows who I am referring to: the King of Vegeta-sei.  
  
After a couple of hours of buying pants and shirts for Kakarott's family, she finally gives the indication that we may go get some food. So we do. She surprises me by eating more than a normal human can and I smiled secretly to myself. I know. they are bonding. Turles and Bulma are bonding. There is no other reason as to why she would start to feel that.  
  
Bonds could work differently. There could be a bond and no love and there could be love without a bond. It's different. But when a bond reeks of fate - like Vegeta and Kakarott - that means the love is there. Just waiting to come out. She's staring at me as if she knows what I'm thinking.. she's questioning me and I decide not to play the game of ignorance. Instead of leaning over to kiss her, I grab her hand and put it over my heart. She blushes thinking I'm trying to do the same thing as I did with the android's daughter. But I do not and I calmly let my ki follow through her. Her eyes widen for a second before settling over and beginning to realize that Turles is the one. The final saiyan in her life. She submits to the newly found bond without qualms and through me I can feel her DNA changing without the need for me to fix it for her. This is all Turles doing.  
  
I walk to the park outside and look at the moon. I am not afraid of turning into a freaking oozaru because I am only standing outside for another reason. I had fallen asleep and I knew someone was calling me. I look at the moon and suddenly Gohan is standing next to me although he does not acknowledge me. There is a young woman next to him and I realize that that is my daughter in her adult form. She looks like my twin. Then I realize this is a dream within a dream. That is Vegeta-sei, what I'm looking at is not the moon but Vegeta-sei. So this must be Earth and I can feel peace. There are humans around but there is no lurking evil. Pan. I turn to my side and see Pan carrying her own brat. She is a princess too as she has joined to Bren and even though she knows the truth, she is happy.  
  
I see the legendary and I am no longer next to Gohan and Pan. I am in the palace where Kakarott is cuddling next to the prince as the legendary - a brat in his late teens - practices the sword with his oldest brother Prince Trunks. I feel for the bond between princely mates and find that Vegeta is king now and his mate has accepted the bond. I feel happy. I've never felt happy in my life. Satiated yes, not happy.  
  
Then I wake up. It was a beautiful dream, but I know now what to do about those two saiyans. Someone told me I can be a damn good actress when I give it my best. Well. this is going to prove enlightening. Let's put my female wiles to the test, let's put Kakarott on the spot.  
  
Vegeta does not expects to see me this early but I know he doesn't mind. If I don't tell him my plan, it might work to the spot. He walks away from his room and his eyes widen slightly at what I'm wearing. It's not my usual, mind you. but if this is to work, I've got to seduce him and what better way than by wearing what the onna calls a dress.  
  
I know. I know it's difficult to imagine me in a dress, but even though he loves no other than Kakarott, that doesn't mean he is not a man. And right now, his throbbing erection is right there for me to see it as I ask him if he wants to spar. He nods once and it's funny to see him looking at my tail moving up and down sending pheromones everywhere. Enticing him to touch it and make me his. Of course. I'm hoping he refrains from fucking me; not that if he does I would be mad. I've always wondered how would it feel to have him inside of me. Though, I mostly thought of it like an afterthought.  
  
I sit in my saiyan uniform knowing that Gohan is going to be pissed. I smell like Vegeta so much, even Bardock is giving me the evil eye. But it's not what they think. We didn't have sex, we just sparred. And it was a very hands on spar. No ki-blasts and no weird tactics. We sparred naked as I didn't want to ruin the dress, I knew that I'd probably needed later in life-thought I'm not sure how much later in my life.  
  
Kakarott comes in for his daily routine and two seconds later he's fighting for control. He wants to kill me. He does. I've touched what does not belong to me and he knows that even though I don't smell like sex, I'm a traitor when it comes to Vegeta. Ah. The saiyan prince is here and he looks very good to eat. Yet he does not offer to look at Kakarott which makes him angry. He throws the napkin and stalks out of the room. I can feel the concern rolling off in waves of his aura, but he doesn't follow him out. Good.  
  
I'm watching Bren fight with my daughter. The unusual happens. Pan is here and she is looking like she were on a hunt but unlike Bren, she wants only one thing. To fuck. She doesn't care for him the way he wants her to, but he's not strong enough to force a bond on her and both of us know it. So, the perfect thing he can do is ignore her as I am doing to Gohan. But for completely different reasons.  
  
Whilst they stalk each other, I decide to take a nap until something obstructs my vision. It is Radditz. He is puzzled. I know I don't smell like him anymore, I took a bath for Kami's sake! I couldn't stand it that much anyway. Vegeta stinks! I advert my gaze and he takes it as an invitation to sit down.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Destroying relationships?" - I ask him back, but all I can sense from him is confusion.  
  
"Why? Don't you want the prince to join with my brother?" - I don't tense as I hear his question.  
  
"I got tired of waiting for it to happen so now I'm showing Kakarott what he could loose." - my flippant answer clears his confusion from his face as he ponders my response.  
  
A moment of silence and then: "Ah." - he understands. He cuddles to my form and I wonder why is it that I feel more at ease with him than with Gohan.  
  
Tomorrow the onna, King Vegeta and I are going to see the emperor of the world. I still don't understand why they call him the emperor if every country has its own representative, but I won't ask why. Tonight though I will pick up the fruits from my hard work. Kakarott had been angry and jealous. Whilst Vegeta had been less forthcoming than usual. It was a tense dinner and everyone knew why. Even Gohan. I've decided to talk to him. Gohan that is. When the time comes I will confront him and then the hell with the future.  
  
Everything is quiet for most of the dinner and then it explodes. With Kakarott shouting at Vegeta that he's an ass. Talking in saiyago which its obvious that he wants a decent spar. At least a verbal one. He is there doing it. He yells at him for what seems like an hour but it really is ten minutes. Then the prince snaps back. He tells him he's tired of bending to his will. He has his pride and he loves him, but there is so much a saiyan can do and that it is final for him.  
  
I wrap my tail with Vegeta's in a teasing way and Kakarott demands as spar. I know for what. For the right to his mate. He shocks everyone in the room when he demands to spar for the rights of his mate. Vegeta is shocked too. He never expected him to do so in front of everybody, but the challenge has been made and I will not back down.  
  
I was unconscious. I am not unconscious now, but I was for two seconds. Ok, so it wasn't two seconds, it was for the rest of the night. I have my pride after all and it was my decision to spar. He hit me and I couldn't even defend myself. I couldn't really try. He is after all carrying a brat who is a two months old inside of him and because I could not hurt him, he hurt me. He hurt me and it made me cry. It made me cry inside. Outside I kept grinning like a fool. He didn't like it but he fought like he always does: gracefully.  
  
I think it was meant to be, but it hurts like hell even though it's not supposed to as I am sitting in the rejuvenation tank to stop the pain. A thought comes to my head as I heard them go at it later on. Kakarott whispered into his mate's head that he would never let go. And he won't. Kakarott would growl at me for two weeks now, before his senses come back and he starts trying to make me forgive him. When he starts to do so, I will be long gone.  
  
I am FaMiShEd! I've never been this hungry in my entire existence. I've gone without food for days, months and even YEARS and it has never bothered me so much as it does now. It might be due to the simple fact that I am not only supplementing energy for myself but for Lee too. Or it might be due to the fact that I've just escaped death briefly.  
  
I sit down in front of Pan and notice something is not right. She has been crying. Kuso! Bren has rejected her advances and she is sad because of it. There is nothing I can do as I sit next to her waiting for the King to turn around the corner looking for me. And when he does, I will go with him.  
  
It was successful. No killings, no threats.. just complete understanding coming from both sides. It's just the gods business now. Tahoka knows what he's doing and I trust him. And as I thought, Kakarott is ignoring me. But that's alright, he's cuddling with Vegeta and I'm happy. The dream. I remember it and wonder if my time is coming soon. I'll find out when the gods want me to. After all, I am only a mere servant. 


	22. 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: Yup! It's me again. I'd like to thank those few who review and those who even look at my story. Doesn't mean that I don't want the reader to not review, I do. I just wish that if people like it they would keep coming back to see it and read it and maybe one day review and tell me what they think.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called: "Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress, "The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA "The story between you and me" by Akemi "Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette "Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo "Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe "Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar "Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar "The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon "The Moon Travelers" by Cinead (This one is finished, though she promised a sequel).  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Due to a note from Spencer in fanfiction.net I've decided to give 'Kakarott a voice'. So yup! This chapter would be in Kakarott's P.O.V.  
  
Ch. 22  
  
I am not as stupid as they think I am. Of course I knew of certain things and it's not like I lead everyone to know that I'm okay with this new turn of events, which is not true. I care for Vegeta and his sons and my sons and the rest of the Kami-forsaken universe. It's just that the kid inside me needs both of us to work together for him to be born without any qualms in the world. I wished to whatever Kami I fall in for that someone gives me some answers, but there is obviously none.  
  
I'll admit I should've expected Sakura coming to pick me up at the weirdest times. She always does anyway. I know for a fact that she was there when ah.. hehe. when Gohan was conceived. Which makes me wonder if they had fallen in love with each other from the first time she saw him. That was when Gohan was just a baby not even three years old. I must ask her when I see her, but I doubt it could be anytime soon. She scurried away after our spar and I haven't seen her ever since.  
  
I wish I could take it back. I hate being on an edge with everyone especially with Sakura as she is the only one who has been a constant in my life, my guardian angel. I could say I fell in love with her a long time, but it wouldn't be true. She is what she is and I don't love her that way. She kind of reminds me of a female version of Vegeta. Hn. I know I hurt her and in the process I also hurt myself. Someone told me once that there are different types of bonds. Humans call it love, saiyans call it passion and every other being in the universe has their own version of it. To me, it has no name. The different types of bonds are of friendship, love, lust, war-lust, hate and just the feeling of liking someone for the heck of it.  
  
That's what I felt for Vegeta the first time I saw him. Of course, along with thoughts of how to defeat him and stop saying such good things about being a saiyan and all, I liked him for who he was and for what he didn't hide. Despite the belief that he always had something to hide, it was I who felt like I was under the microscope of everybody's mind. Whether or not I measured and IF I did, well it was ok. Which WAS the real reason why I hid behind the mask of a happy fool.  
  
Then comes the obvious question that Sakura threw at me when she found us together in bed. Am I attached to Vegeta? The Saiyan Prince is attached to me although I don't know how it really happened. I admire him for wearing his intelligence, wise guy attitude around himself like an armor. Whilst I am nothing more than a lie. A fool who has survived his creators and unfortunately won't understand what has been handed to him unless someone explains it to me. I wish Sakura was here. She told me that I wouldn't exactly know what was I given unless I felt like I was about to loose it. And I guess that's why I went ballistic when she challenged me for him.  
  
I know. It is a double edge sword that to which I'm speaking of. The fact that I claimed him as my mate but yet I don't feel the same of what he feels for me, what kind of a riddle is that? My son Gohan would just look incredulous at my answer and my granddaughter Pan would just shake her head thinking it best to not try and get an answer out of me. I have decided to talk to the only other female in this universe who somewhat understands me: Chichi. She will understand and try to soothe my fears away; after all, she did bear me two children.  
  
Shortly after I dress I realize that I'm sort of beginning to understand what Chichi meant by feeling fat was not a great part of being pregnant. It's not like I feel fat, I look fat and I'm not even in my seventh month! Chichi looked big. but she glowed. I don't think I glow, although Goten tells me I do and well.. he is due in 2 months, so he must feel much worse than I do. It is not fair! Father assured me it was because he was a demi and it was normal!! Goten gives birth at the end of his fifth month and I have to wait five more months to give birth. It's just not fair.  
  
I've realized that this pregnancy has made me a bundle of nerves. When I'm pissed, Vegeta stays ten feet away from me. It's not even funny anymore. When I'm depressed, he just cuddles up with me. Yeah, I know. Vegeta? Cuddling? Impossible! But he does. It's nice of him to do so. but the mood swings make me wary and I feel like I only want to sleep the days away. It's how pregnant women feel Bulma told me once and sometimes I wish they'd extract it soon, but. ok. it's not that easy she says. I have to go through the whole painful process of giving birth.  
  
Ok. I'm set. I'm ready to face her. Here we go.  
  
I can see it. It's something that of our little home did not have. Peace. There was something or other intervening in our lives that I am sort of surprised that she did not leave me before now. So she greeted me at the door and I almost expected her to faint, but she did not.  
  
She looked on to my belly and made a joke of my tummy. But then she accepted it as part of my weirdness and left it at that. It wasn't until her 'hubbie' came into the room that I understood why she thought I would be mad. Her lover was Yamcha. He looked at me in shock and then quickly began to apologize. He honestly expected me to kill him right then and there, but I was not in the mood for spilling some blood. I didn't really want to feel the need to throw up. Chichi reached his side and whispered softly to him that I knew of him, although I knew of him, but not that it was him.  
  
I smiled my foolish smile and he relaxed immediately. She said she needed some groceries and he happily complied. As soon as he was gone, she turned to me and asked me if I wanted some food or tea and I neatly declined. For some reason she wasn't surprised.  
  
"That female saiyan came for a visit a few weeks ago." - ah, that explained almost everything.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, she said there were some things I should be aware of. Most of the stuff she said I did not understand. But she said I shouldn't worry over my sons, especially Goten since he was going to be alright."  
  
"You know he is mated with Trunks?"  
  
"She told me. I didn't understand at first, but she explained it as a side effect of fusing with that boy. I was sorely disappointed, but she dismissed my fears of not having any more grandchildren to spoil and said I would." - She looked at me and I saw that Sakura had explained everything and that I did not need to say a thing.  
  
"I thought you knew nothing since the day you walked out of Capsule Corporation." - she shook her head and told me that Pan came to visit her a few weeks before Sakura's strange visit.  
  
"It took me by surprise when she said that Sakura never asked something in return. She said that she disappeared with what I can guess was my other grandchild name Lee." - here she expected me to say it wasn't true, but it was.  
  
They were gone and I had not even taken that much notice of it. So wrapped up in my problems was I that I didn't even realize it. I shrug and say that I did not notice it. She is sad that she will never meet Lee and I assure her that she will, although in my heart I am unsure as to whether or not it will happen. The afternoon goes quickly and soon I am sitting in the kitchen with her while she cooks. I missed that, the smells of her cooking. I help her with the cooking and by then we are laughing about the past old times.  
  
It is like this that Vegeta finds us. She kissing my cheek in an innocent gesture and he misunderstands it. He growls but before he can jump to finish her off I smile and tell him to take a seat and eat with us: Us being Yamcha, Chichi and I. He politely declines although he still wants her blood. It is really dark outside when we say goodbye and Chichi says it was nice to talk like that and that we should be friends. I agree and then I tap Yamcha gently on his back and say we should meet later for a friendly spar. I emphasize the 'friendly' part and all but push Vegeta out of the door.  
  
There I am met with a pair of accusing black eyes. He is jealous and for the first time since we started this 'game' as I will call it for now, he is struggling with his emotions and I with my anger. In my head though I hear a 'tsk tsk' and know for a fact its Sakura telling me to control my anger or I could kill the brat by turning super saiyan.  
  
I calm down and say we should talk. He stops bristling and looks dead white. He understands very well what those words mean.  
  
We sit. We sit not next to each other but back to back and I wait for him to reign in his emotions. I decided it was best if I did not see his face.  
  
"Didn't you claim me not so long ago as your mate?" - he asks and I just sigh. He is deeply hurt.  
  
"I don't understand how can you be so jealous of a woman who is only interested in another man but me."  
  
He snorts and then growls out: "You left without saying goodbye." - ah, so that's the problem. He thought I was escaping him or I didn't want him anymore.  
  
"What happened to your pride Vegeta? You used to care a dimwit whether I left or stayed, and don't give me the shit about the bond."  
  
"I cared and I still do. I just want you to honor the bond as you have accepted." - he growled out to me and I responded with equal fervor.  
  
"I didn't. You and I both should stop pretending that I will ever feel half of what you feel for me. I'll acknowledge the fact that there is a bond, but I will not submit to you. I made that claim four months ago Vegeta. Did you think that I'd forget?" - I could feel his breath hitch and knew I had hit a sore spot for him.  
  
"I had thought that you'd live past it." - came his quiet reply.  
  
"I don't love you. Heck!, I don't even know what love is." - and with this I scuttle away from him. But I didn't look at him, I didn't dare.  
  
"I don't want you to submit Kakarott. I just want you to honor me as I am undoubtedly honoring you." - with that he stood up and confronted me.  
  
We looked at each other and the terrible mood swings assaulted me again, I knew it because I felt my cheeks grow wet. He was not smiling and he looked like he wanted to snuggle up to me, but this had to be said.  
  
"I will honor you Vegeta as I did with Chichi. But you must understand that I will never love you and it has nothing to do with the fact that you claimed me first, it's me. I don't know what love is but I know for sure that what I feel for you - bond or no bond - it's not love." - and with that I winked out of sight and left him there.  
  
He didn't come back that night and even though I wanted a hug, I knew I could not act like the dimwit I used to act and ask for one. No one was to know and I always keep my promises. I will honor him and no one else will know that in this bond there is no love. 


	23. 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: Yup! It's me again. I'd like to thank those few who review and those who even look at my story. Doesn't mean that I don't want the reader to not review, I do. I just wish that if people like it they would keep coming back to see it and read it and maybe one day review and tell me what they think.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called:  
"Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress,  
"The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA  
"The story between you and me" by Akemi  
"Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette  
"Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo  
"Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe  
"Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar  
"Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar  
"The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon "The Moon Travelers" by Cinead (This one is finished, though she promised  
a sequel).  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 23  
  
Vegeta stood in front of a cliff thinking of nothing in particular when he felt a high ki. At first he thought that Earth was in danger, but then he subtly relaxed as he realized the entwined ki of Pan and his son Bren. He knew they had been sparring as of late, but he didn't know that Bren was a super saiyan now. He supposed he should have been proud, but lately he felt anything but. He sighed. He knew his life was complicated. He just never knew how complicated it was going to be once he claimed his rightful mate.  
  
Bulma had been a friend. She was still her friend and he couldn't have thought of a better mate than her if it hadn't been for him: Kakarott. He felt a deep whole in his soul and it had been there ever since he realized he felt something different for him. Something that had more to do with caring than hating him. He just felt so inadequate when it came to his pureness, but that hadn't been what had attracted him towards Kakarott. He knew deep within his soul that he was dealing with someone far more dangerous than Freeza himself. For Kakarott was a constant mystery to him.  
  
At first he frowned at the fact that his first born was been in love with Goten because he honestly could not understand why did every one else get what they wanted, what they wished for and he on the other hand could not. Then Sakura came and everything went downhill.  
  
He couldn't really blame her 'cause she was only doing her job, but one thing led to another and suddenly all hell broke loose literally. He knew his father didn't hate him for bonding with a third class baka. In fact, he had a serious suspicion that he knew it would happen. It was as if the fates were against him in every sense of the word.  
  
If only it were that easy. How could he make Kakarott love him? Training would do him no good as he had already claimed him. He could be courteous, but he had tried that and it did him no good as Kakarott shied away from him when he acted unlike himself. What to do? They had no problems when it came to sex. Could he seduce him into saying that he loved him? No, he had tried that before and he could not make him say it. There was no hope for him yet.  
  
"Where is your saiyan pride?" - said a voice so hauntingly familiar yet so foreign to him.  
  
"Who's there?" - he swung right and left and could not trace a ki.  
  
"A ghost perhaps?" - it inquired gently but at the same time it had a trace of mock.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and tried to make sense of what was only a voice. Probably a voice in his own head.  
  
"I'm not a ghost. Just thought you'd need some company. I would have sent Sakura to finish her job, but she is unavailable at the moment."  
  
The voice slowly began to materialize itself and Vegeta's eyes grew big. He knew who 'it' was. Yet he could not form any type of words. The 'it' was his god, the almighty Tahoka.  
  
"What? No words? I would think that your father taught you some manners." - his nails were clean and his face was of pure perfection. He was what humans called Zeus, the god of all gods in past civilizations. He was the true almighty one and Vegeta could not even try to start to form a word much less a sentence, he felt that stupid.  
  
"Ok. Since you will not speak to me, I will speak to you. Normally I would talk to a high priest and he/she would talk to my subjects for me. But Sakura disobeyed me and she has payed a high price for it."  
  
"Did - did she die?" - he stuttered out for he could still not believe how Sakura had found the courage to disobey their ultimate god.  
  
"Death? Oh you mean did I kill her? No. I can't kill her. She is after all immortal until her daughter reaches her age which will not happen for a good two hundred years."  
  
".." - He had virtually no answer to that.  
  
"It would only be a good ten years around here, but for them it will be about that amount of time. Although Sakura is far used to it, I'm afraid her punishment is nothing but fun for her. Of course she won't be back, but Lee will."  
  
"Is the fighting over?" - his voice cracked and he knew he looked like a fool, but this was something he needed to know.  
  
"Yes. It's over. I won. The kais won't bother us anymore. As soon as all of us move into Vegeta-sei, we will be in peace. I know you have concerns about your current situation with my son; Kakarott. But do not fear, all will fall into the right place at the right time."  
  
"Your Son?!" - having recovered his wits, Vegeta's eyes widened further at this new tidbit of information.  
  
"Of course. Don't you recognize the male perfection in him as you see in me?"  
  
He was baffled and he was more than inclined to belief that this was all a terrible dream. But he knew that it was not a dream. He wouldn't dream of meeting the true warrior known as the eternal Super Saiyan.  
  
"I changed my name from Keel to Tahoka the day that I obtained the sacred power of a super saiyan. Of course, all of you are my sons 'cause you came from my womb and you drank my blood to become the blood thirsty warriors of today. But Kakarott is my son as your precious Bren is Sakura's by the birth mark made of ki." - already stunned, it was impossible to react with his tenacious and sly comebacks. But Tahoka wasn't waiting for a response.  
  
"When Sakura gave your daughter a bit of her ki it was because you wanted a girl and she changed the course of history right then and there, though she didn't know it. Bra wasn't supposed to be born as a girl but as the male she is now. So her being attracted to Pan was just to be expected. Furthermore, it was all a conflict between the kais and myself included as to whether or not this wayward planet could withstand another Vegeta. I said it could, but they denied me words and I could not act unless my son was out of their clutches even if it were his own idea." - Vegeta just sat back down 'cause everything this god, his God was saying to him made absolute sense.  
  
"Why is Kakarott so angry at me?"  
  
"He isn't angry at you. Just confused. I admit it was my fault for not saying it loud and clear to the whole planet ie: Vegeta-sei, but I was afraid of what the ice-jin could do to him, so I let him be sent out over here. I didn't expect that the kais would use this as an advantage over my plans. They say those who fear power are those who would try everything in their hands to stop what cannot be stopped. I, for one, could not disentangle myself from all the crime that the saiyans did against other planets. So I was punished and therefore Bardock and my son was punished. But we triumphed despite everything; the saiyan prince met his equal and Kakarott defeated Freeza and all the rest of the ice-jin. So everyone is supposed to be happy, right?"  
  
Vegeta nodded dumbly for Tahoka was his God and he didn't dare to stop him from saying what he had to say.  
  
"Wrong. They used my son as a puppet. Kakarott deceived them into believing that he was unknowing to this, but he was not. It was a double edge sword and he knew what he could loose should he decide to stop listening to them. He had no home planet and he had no one to lead him to his fate. So I decide to let him know by throwing Sakura into the fry. It didn't work 100%, but I won in the end and here we stand: alone."  
  
"Am I supposed to wait for him to realize his feelings?"  
  
"So you talk. I thought you had no brain or tongue." - said a voice behind Tahoka and Vegeta growled out in rage. He had not forgotten her.  
  
"Rakhel mind your manners. Vegeta Prince of Saiyans, this is my wife. You know her as the Goddess of Light." - Vegeta didn't bow, but he acknowledge her with a nod and she laughed in his face.  
  
"A man can not rule without a woman by his side. Keel, you haven't told him that our son Kakarott is in love with him but not at all?"  
  
"Women talk riddles you know?" - and suddenly Vegeta saw another man. He was the center of what he thought it was a perfect isosceles triangle with one god in each angle.  
  
"Ah.. my favorite man. My brother Zeus, the gatekeeper. The greeks stole my brothers' name in favor of their god, but they could not make Zeus work at all."  
  
"What she meant was that Kakarott is what humans call straight and I'm not talking just about his human side: Goku." - Rakhel nodded happily and Vegeta could feel a headache coming onto him.  
  
"You are tiring him. Leave him be." - in front of him was Sakura with a young woman by her side. He knew he was sitting down, but he felt as if he were floating on air as if he was standing up again.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, you should be in your own bed cuddling stupid Kakarott to sleep. The brat is making him uneasy."  
  
"How is it that you escaped?!"  
  
"Escape from what?" - she asked puzzled and then she said.  
  
"Oh. my punishment you mean. Well, it's not like I am a reclusive in that space. Just that I prefer to watch from afar and not come any closer to you."  
  
"Ooh! She didn't tell you did she?" - Rakhel giggled.  
  
"Tell me what?!" - he demanded and soon cursed himself inwardly as the simple headache became a pounding in his head.  
  
"That Kakarott and Sakura are brother and sister." - to which Zeus replied.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Sakura hates Rakhel because she can not obey Tahoka, of course gods and goddesses can't give birth themselves to powerful beings such as Kakarott and this missy here, so they use unsuspecting saiyans for that. Sakura is a powerful priestess and despite the fact that her flesh father told her not to deny herself of those other pleasures, she did, stubborn girl that she is."  
  
Vegeta groaned out loud and Rakhel took this as her cue to leave.  
  
"I want to know why did you slept with Kakarott if you two are related?!" - he hissed out to her.  
  
"We are brother and sister in aura, spirit and strength. Yet in flesh we do not resemble each other at all. At first I didn't know why I survived time and time again until my uncle, the gatekeeper made some truths be told to me. So I committed several injustices and am paying for them now. Two hundred years without any diversion except that of fighting and training. I am going to be bored." - her words began to lower and all information that he might have asked sprung into his mind unbidden. The question remained though, what was he going to do about Kakarott?  
  
Zeus left shortly after and then only one god remained.  
  
"I am sorry you had to find out all about this now. But you asked and I had to answer. Think about your son Bren and you will find your answer there." - with that he disappeared.  
  
Vegeta awoke in his bed cuddling Kakarott and wondered if it wasn't all a dream. Not that far away, Gohan wanted to know if what he saw was true or if it were a reality that he really didn't want to understand.  
  
A/N: Hopefully this won't make the masses hate me too much. I'm going to sleep now. Yeah, I know, I messed everything up all over again. If anything confuses you or is like hanging open and you need explanations, tell me and I'll write a whole other chapter full of answers. Ja ne. 


	24. 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: Yes! It's me again. I'd like to thank those few who review and those who even look at my story. Doesn't mean that I don't want the reader to not review, I do. I just wish that if people like it they would keep coming back to see it and read it and maybe one day review and tell me what they think.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called:  
"Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress,  
"The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA  
"The story between you and me" by Akemi  
"Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette  
"Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo  
"Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe  
"Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar  
"Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar  
"The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon "The Moon Travelers" by Cinead (This one is finished, though she promised  
a sequel).  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 24  
  
The wind blew softly through Pan's hair. She had awoken naked in the middle of a deserted field with nothing around her except water and some fruits. She ate the fruits and drank the water still expecting to wake up from the bizarre dream that she had suddenly woken up in. But it never dissipated and the alarm clock never rang indicating the obvious: it wasn't a dream at all.  
  
She tried to walk but her tummy hurt so badly and she was sitting naked amidst a place she knew nothing of. Then a figure became clear and she gasped. It was Sakura. Or at least it looked like Sakura. Her long hair was something that should have tipped Pan off, but it didn't and then it stroke her as odd that Sakura had long hair. unless it was Lee in her oldest shape! She tried to rise but was oddly brought back to the earth without the usual pull of gravity.  
  
"Who are you?" - she asked and was suddenly surrounded by a horde of females all of which look very much like Sakura it was almost scary.  
  
"We are ancestors of a friend of yours. We came because she bid us to do so and we will be gone as soon as your mate comes back."  
  
"Wait a minute?! What? Where and why?!" - her spunky bratty style coming back as soon as she realized that this was a really bad dream.  
  
"It is not a dream." - they said all at the same time but their mouths barely moved and it scared Pan more than she could ever want to show.  
  
"Why am I in the middle of nowhere without a stitch on and my tummy feels like I've been hit there one time too many?! It's because it has to be a dream!" - she tried to hiss at them but couldn't because her fear of them was too great.  
  
One of them knelt by her side and tried to soothe her fears away by petting her hair. The others were soon to follow and there she was being groomed by nine Sakura-look alikes trying to soothe her fears away. When her breath came out even, they stood up and the one directly in front of her said.  
  
"We are Sakura from every time she was about to die and now she has died for real." - that was a riddle in itself 'cause Sakura - as far as Pan could tell - was seemingly immortal.  
  
"We came because you owe us a favor and we intend to use it right now."  
  
"I owe you nothing!" - she sprung up into her feet and even though every fiber of her being fell ill, she stood in a fighting stance and they gave her space.  
  
"You owe me a favor." - and then all nine females were gone replaced by Sakura herself. She was naked. Her hair appeared disheveled and it seemed to be longer than it used to be. Her eyes darker & her brown tail wrapped around her thigh.  
  
They stared at each other and when Pan dropped her stance, she fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
"Why are you gone? I know that this is just a projection." - her gaze falling to the floor and not to the 'projection' in front of her.  
  
"Iie, I'm not a projection. I'm really here but in a way I'm not. It's confusing and complicated and I don't have the time to explain it to you right now."  
  
Pan started to cry and it made Sakura curse out loud.  
  
"Don't be a pain in the ass Pan. I have virtually no time for your pathetic whimpers." - she sat down right in front of her and Pan still cried.  
  
"It hurts." - Pan cried out and Sakura didn't feel the least sympathetic about it.  
  
"Of course it hurts. Did you honestly think that your first time with a super saiyan wouldn't hurt?" "Besides the first time you do it with your bonded partner, I have been told it hurts like hell."  
  
"I did it before with my uncle and it didn't hurt and with Trunks and it didn't hurt and I was bonded with both!" - she cried out to it for this was not Sakura. This was a demon that was not the least like her friend, her father's only love, and her surrogate mother.  
  
"Lies. Bonds are not what you make them of by physical desire. Bonds are created only when you feel three main traits deeply in your mind, body and soul. You might not believe me, but it is true. When you feel another come into your mind and you don't feel intruded and annoyed by it, the bond has started. The scar in the hollow junction between your shoulder and your neck is a mere familiarity, something for others to see that you are with someone else and not to be pursued. And your soul feels complete with love for the other when you realized that what you didn't wanted to happen has happened finally and you know it is irreversible. That is when you are bonded. There are no such things as partial bonds."  
  
Pan cleared her smeared face and looked up at the demon in front of her and then it hit her. She had bonded with Bra! Of all people?! She loved him. Bra, was after all supposed to be a boy in the beginning. Was it not? So she was mated with Bren. That was Bra's new name. She didn't wanted to admit it but it was true. Trunks had merely being a distraction for what she really felt.  
  
"Is that what uncle Goten and Trunks have?" - she whispered at the demon in front of her.  
  
"I suppose so. I wouldn't know, as I haven't really read their minds. They are not my concern though, they had never been. I never came to this stupid mud-ball of a planet to set you guys straight."  
  
"Then what is the favor that you want from me? I acknowledge the fact that I was lying to myself. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I accepted the bond with Bren?"  
  
"I didn't come all the way over here to hear that. It does not concern me. I am unfeeling to your words of love and caring and true mate stuff. That is human lingo that I could never understand if I ever really tried. I know that there are rules and that some rules shouldn't be broken. I didn't understand that until it was told to me as I lay dead in the fields of nowhere. That is why I found myself here in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"What of Lee? Am I never going to see her again?"  
  
"Lee does not exist. She is I when I truly die, when the gods pass judgement on me and my being disintegrates into her soul, then she could come back. This is all part of the space-time continuum bull crap even I cannot begin or end to explain to you. It does not matter, you will see her again when the time comes and until then you'll have your own business to deal with, so you will not feel alone."  
  
The explanation did not assuage her feelings of being left in the dark about what was really going on. She raised her face to Sakura's and found Sakura's eyes a bit too cool for her own taste.  
  
"When is my mate coming back to me?"  
  
"As soon as you wake up, as you'd soon find out this is not Earth but some common ground I'd like to call hell. There's no one here but myself and there's nothing but the ground in which we are seated and the sunless sky we have above our heads. I don't need food or water to live as unlike your grandfather I am really dead, so there is nothing but this barren ground and no night and no water fountains or trees or birds or anything else you can think of. So yes, this is hell for me; but for the gods this just a mid-ground afore I am judged."  
  
"You talk in riddles Sakura and you puzzle me so much more than you did before."  
  
"I say in plain standard earthman language that this is void. A void where those who are not judged as of yet end up in. More or less like a waiting room for the inevitable judgment you fall upon once they decide if what you did was right or wrong throughout your life. And the only reason you fell here is because you are asleep and I've let you come and visit me for the sole reason that of you owe me a favor."  
  
"And what is that favor that of which you want to ask me?" - her tone showing a flippancy she was nowhere near feeling for the moment.  
  
"I want you to tell your father to stop pinning after me. I am not coming back. He cannot even turn to those stupid dragonballs to revive me. But you have to be convincing, otherwise it won't count as a favor. I know you want me as your surrogate mother, but I'm not worth it. Not for you, not for him. He'll have to get himself another woman."  
  
All Pan could do was gasp. This was coming from the demon's mouth, but after looking - really looking - at Sakura she realized it was true and as she was not used to lying to a supreme being such as the woman before her, she nodded. She tried to hug her, but then she opened her eyes to stare at a younger version of her grandfathers' mate. Bren. Her mate was back or rather she was back to the side of the living. She blinked one time, two times, at the third time she smiled and reached up to his dark spiky mane to get a kiss leaving her mate a bit startled at first, but in the end he and her were kissing each other with fervor.  
  
Vegeta punched, kick, punched, kick at the coarse punching bag located inside the gravity room and went on with it wondering what the heck was wrong with him. He should be happy. He should feel content after the fierce lovemaking he had just had a few hours ago with his mate, his Kakarott. Yet, inside he felt like a dummy being used only when Kakarott needed him. Only when he needed to be cuddled, only he had the rights of his caring while he himself had no right to ask for anything in exchange. He was beginning to tire and he was sure he would collapse soon enough if he didn't do something to stop the stupid cycle in which he was included.  
  
Only the gods knew how much he suffered, how much even after climaxing he couldn't help himself to bite off any endearings to his mate, because he knew Kakarott wouldn't appreciate them. He had to stop this soon and fast, otherwise he wouldn't be able to go on.  
  
"Father?" - it was Trunks. He would know that voice anywhere.  
  
"What!" - he might have been angry at his predicament and teeny bit about to cry, but he'd never treat his boy different for that would be his downfall. If he talked to him different, then Trunks would know that something was amiss and he really didn't want anyone else poking into his affairs.  
  
"It's past midnight."  
  
That sentence brought it up to him that he was sore and hungry. He stopped his training in favor for some time alone in the kitchen with a lot of food. But as he came out, Trunks fell into step with him and he was suddenly reminded that he was not the only one dealing with a Son.  
  
Once they were seated one in front of the other, Trunks cleared his throat as they waited for the food to arrive. Vegeta took this as a way of communicating something so he waited for his son to speak albeit not so patiently as someone else might've had.  
  
"I wish to ask you about something father."  
  
"Ask away." - came the noncommittal response.  
  
"I know me and Goten are going to be fathers once he gives birth. I am currently the president of mom's company, but when Vegeta-sei is back on its own two feet, am I to go with you, or will I stay here on Earth?"  
  
"You will come with me and the rest of our family. Your mother is not staying here as she has chosen a mate already." - while they had spoken, the food had been brought out to them and they finally dig in.  
  
About the time when they were nearly done, Pan and Bren erupted into the room wearing saiyan armor and they seem to be ready to spar. Trunks was at ease with his brother and once he saw Pan's mark, he smiled as if saying 'It's about time'. But Vegeta was not totally ready to face his daughter turned son. He growled and suddenly there was an all out war between Bren and Vegeta as they left the kitchen space in favor of the patio.  
  
"What is going on!" - Kakarott suddenly growled out. He had woken up experiencing the pains of being pregnant and found his way to the kitchen. He was not feeling particularly itchy or annoyed until he saw Vegeta launch himself to his other son; Bren.  
  
No one answered him and he was starting to feel annoyed. He watched with detached fascination at the improvement Bren had made and then looked onto his son-in-law Trunks and his granddaughter Pan cheering Bren on. He noticed the bond-mark on Pan's pale skin and grunted out what might have seemed for someone standing very close to him a 'It's about damn time' and then he switched gears and plopped himself down on the grass to watch father and son hash it out on each other.  
  
Meanwhile, the fighters in the air were soon beginning to tire out. Surprisingly, it was Vegeta who was the one who halted the fight.  
  
"Enough. I am not in my utmost shape, so unless you desire to kill me; I will not continue this now."  
  
"I don't wish to kill you Papa." - Bren said falling back to his past endearment for his father.  
  
"." - when he received no response, Bren rushed on to say.  
  
"I know you disliked my decision for turning back, but guess what. I have inherited both your stubbornness and your will to fight for what you want despite everyone else and I have gotten what I wanted in the first place. Pan loves me. She truly loves me as I am now and was before. So there. I Don't care if you won't accept me, but I will fight you anytime and anywhere you want to. I'll prove you I have not done this just short out of being a brat, I am saiyan and I have achieved the impossible." - his breath evened out and he waited for what seemed for hours but was actually seconds for any sort of response from his father, truly hoping that he would answer.  
  
The response he got was something he would never have expected his father to do-not in a million years! Vegeta hugged him right in front of Trunks and Pan. He murmured in a soft tone of voice that he accepted him. And they hugged each other on not even minding the stares of Trunks and Pan.  
  
Vegeta then decided that he should go on and fight for his hearts' desire whether Kakarott wished it or not. 


	25. 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: Yes! It's me again. I'd like to thank those few who review and those who even look at my story. Doesn't mean that I don't want the reader to not review, I do. I just wish that if people like it they would keep coming back to see it and read it and maybe one day review and tell me what they think.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called:  
"Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress,  
"The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA  
"The story between you and me" by Akemi  
"Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette  
"Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo  
"Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe  
"Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar  
"Shattered and Scarred" by alfarrar  
"The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon "The Moon Travelers" by Cinead (This one is finished, though she promised  
a sequel).  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 25  
  
Goten felt the pains of labor around the time his mate disappeared into his own bathroom. His stomach had been just slightly more distended than his fathers and he couldn't move that much without using all of his ki in a simple task like walking to the kitchen and serving his own food down. He felt bloated and though Trunks continued to tell him he was wonderful and that he felt lucky to have him as his mate, Goten couldn't help feeling depressed and un-pretty. Now he knew how his mom could've felt when she was carrying him.  
  
Around the time his mate came back, Goten was already had by three contractions. When he moaned out in his sleep-laden eyes, Trunks mistook it for lust and he quickly shook his head in response. He and his mate hadn't done it in quite awhile, but Goten tended to feel lustful every once in awhile and once when Bulma had been checking the 'twins' progress, she had asked like any scientist-doctor if they had been doing anything more than cuddling and Trunks blushingly had said no. She had told him in deep secrecy that he shouldn't stop taking care of their need as she so quaintly put it and that it was okay to touch each other every once in awhile.  
  
But today Trunks didn't want to do it, 'cause he was stressed out with everything that was going on. He was someone else to take over Capsule Corporation when he and the rest of the saiyans left Earth. It took him awhile to get dressed as he suddenly found himself falling asleep on his feet. It wasn't until Goten whimpered a soft 'Trunks' that he realized that Goten wasn't dreaming of lustful encounters between them two.  
  
"What is it Goten, are you alright?" - he said as he knelt in front of the bed and realized quite suddenly that Goten's water had broken just then.  
  
Three hours later, they were all standing near the medical room. However, it was Goten's father, known as Son Goku who was not there.  
  
"Is everything ok Radditz?" - said him.  
  
"Yeah, everything is coming out the right way. Bulma says it'll be over in a couple of minutes." - came the silent response.  
  
Radditz was happy his nephew was finally giving birth. The whole Royal family and the Sons were all waiting for the telltale sign of a specific ki and Pan was waiting for her cousins first yell signaling all humans who could feel ki that they were alive. And it came right around twenty minutes later. Trunks found himself holding two young 'cubs'. One with a lavender tail, a fuzzy mop of hair and black eyes that Bulma had said it was a girl and the other with the traditional Son black spiky hair and dark blue eyes that Bulma had laughed at as she expressed the fact that it was a boy.  
  
Trunks took his baby girl to his father first and the baby boy to his father-in-law. And then quickly went back to see his lovers' health. Goku laughed as he played with his first grandson and decided that he should be named as Wily to which the baby quickly responded with a giggle and he knew for a fact that this was a Son all right.  
  
At the other side, Vegeta looked at his first granddaughter and smiled.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A month later Goten was still not used to running after his son Wily, but Trunks helped a lot with making the twins less troublesome. By. taking them to work with him! Who'd have thought that him in the computer and his son and daughter in a crib next to his desk would be the greatest thing above all?  
  
Then the news hit them hard. Vegeta-sei was ready to be inhabited. Trunks still hadn't found someone to take over and things were getting complicated by the minute. Goten was moving everything that he and Trunks owned in capsules and so were the rest of the Briefs and Son family for exception of Gohan, Pan and Bren.  
  
"We are not coming with you to Vegeta-sei. I've thought of it long and hard & I've made my decision." - Bren stated at a family dinner.  
  
"Which is?" - Gohan asked puzzled. He had thought Vegeta's youngest would have loved to live in a planet such as Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Both of us - that is Pan and me - have decided that we really don't need to live on Vegeta-sei. Besides what better replacement to my brother than myself. I was studying for that anyway, so there would be no fighting for the throne when the time comes." - he didn't add the word that everyone feared to say: Sakura.  
  
All Gohan uttered was an 'oh' feeling extremely relieved that he wasn't going to be left alone on Earth as he had declared before. His thoughts ran amuck and he was suddenly reminded why did he really want to stay on Earth. He was too human for any saiyan and the warning that Sakura had told Pan to tell him. She wasn't coming back. She was dead for good and he could not do anything to bring her back. Besides, that big gaping hole in his soul, he felt as if he were waiting for his lost four-year-old daughter Lee.  
  
Every one seated around the big table was quiet for a few minutes before Goku cleared his throat.  
  
"I think it's a good idea that Bren and Pan stay here. What better way to hold some sort of friendship with Earth than having one of the princes of Vegeta-sei taking over Capsule Corporation?" - then he mumbled it low for the benefit of Gohan only, although both Vegeta and Pan heard him: "Sakura would've wanted it that way."  
  
Marron who had stayed over with the Briefs-Sons since his father had said that he wanted nothing to do with his lost friend sighed. Yamcha and Chichi were there and Chichi had agreed that it was okay her youngest go away whilst Gohan stayed with her.  
  
Marron was feeling unequivocally emotional. She wouldn't dare to say this to her dearest father or her best friend Pan. She couldn't. She already felt terrible about it and she didn't need Pan screeching at her for it. Although that would have been Bra's job if she came to him about the subject. And she had hated her for dumping Gohan like he was a sack of potatoes. Completely and utterly unimportant. It had made her blood boil.  
  
But Sakura kissed her to bring her up-to-date with everything that had been going on, and after that she couldn't really find a fault in her. She had even begun to accept the truth of their love. For Gohan, this was it as it seem. So when she had heard Pan telling her father that Sakura had contacted her and said that she wouldn't be coming back. Her heart went out to Gohan. It broke with his and rejuvenated immediately at the thought that perhaps she had a chance at winning his heart.  
  
She smiled a secret smile to herself and silently cheered Mr. Son for confirming her thoughts. Chichi nodded and Yamcha clapped Goku on the back as in a silent congratulations and was more than merely surprised that his rival did not stand up and hiss at him. It was then that the King cleared his throat and said that a ship would be taking them away, the day after tomorrow. Chichi cried out in dismay and rushed to her grandchildren saying endearments while Turles hugged his grandnephew Gohan saying it was good to spar with him. Everyone was saying goodbye and the time had come to say some truths. It was evident in the faces of Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and last but not least Marron. They Had to speak of whatever remained unsaid.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Vegeta." - Bulma called out to him before he finished his packing in his own separate room taking all the odd tidbits that he had.  
  
He didn't reply as was his custom when it came to her. He hoped that she'd say whatever she wanted to say and get the hell out of his room. This brought weird memories of her doing this when she was hunting him down. It was usually for the way he treated - rather; maltreated - the gravity room and how she had to fix it. But one day, something had changed and he was suddenly on top of her, thrusting into her and when they both moaned out his name, they looked at each other and realized where their true feelings lied.  
  
She was remembering that too and she sighed.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?" - she sat down in his bed and he knew now he had to look at her.  
  
"I guess." - she patted the spot next to her and he sat down staring at the white wall.  
  
"I know you've been hurting lately and I know why." - he didn't dare to look at her as she placed her hand on his.  
  
"Did he come to you?" - stupid question, of course he wouldn't. Kakarott was an honorable man and if he said he was going to honor him, he wouldn't brake his word for anything in this universe.  
  
"No, but Sakura did. You'd be surprised of how many times we tolerated each others existence. But we did chat every now and then. Then she mentioned to me her plan of making Son-kun deliberately demand the right to be your mate. So I lent her one of my dresses. I thought she was nuts and was greatly relieved that he didn't kill her in that miserable fight. But it seems that her plan failed, did it not?" - he was shocked.  
  
"It failed because Kakarott affirms that he does not love me." - he was frustrated with himself and when he jumped off the bed in a fuss, he wasn't surprised to find her blue eyes evaluating him.  
  
"Is it because he is too human?" - Bulma had asked Sakura that and she had said it was a possibility, but she wanted to hear it from Vegeta himself.  
  
"No. Up to a couple of years I would've said that was the main reason. But he is a man full of contradictions. He played the fool for us, but he is the greatest genius of all of us. He is not too human, there is not such a thing like that."  
  
"I guess there is not. But we humans - cough - the humans have a lot of faults and I thought that those were his. Too caring and too kind."  
  
"He has no faults except the fact that he will never love me. Twenty years ago I would've said this feeling doesn't exist, but it does. It just doesn't fit in our vocabulary, there was passion, lust and hate. I felt all those for him all at the same time at one time, but when we-when we made love for the first time I realized that that was why I cared for him so much. I was obsessed. Still am. Kakarott baffled me and he still does. I don't know what to do. It hurts a lot. I feel as if my heart has been ripped into two." - although he said this with an even tone of voice, Bulma hugged him because she knew he needed it.  
  
"I don't think Son-kun has ever known what loving is. I always floated between several males and always felt that I would fall in love and get married. It wasn't after I saw him as he grew older that I realized I was in love with him and it hurt to realize he would never look at me that way. I don't even think he really loved Chichi all the way. Sakura said it was the perfect way to hide what he was. An alien, until you guys came along. And then it was a roller coaster that I still feel it has never stopped." - her words made sense, but he couldn't help feel lost.  
  
"Do you have any idea of how he will fall back into my hands?"  
  
"Iie. I don't think I know him enough to assure you he'll be back to you that easily. But, once he gives birth to the kiddo inside of him. make sure you never leave his side. Even if he tells you to go. For the sakes of the whole planet and the Royal Family and for us, if you convince him to not leave the kiddo alone with you, then maybe you can conquer him."  
  
"I've tried. But I cannot go on like this. Either he pledges the truth to the saiyan kingdom or he loves me back. Honoring the bond won't erase the fact that he feels no such thing for me."  
  
"I think we've made you soft Vegeta. It's official. Sakura said you would probably have to bend your pride for him and you have, but I'd rather have Mr. Pompous ass himself instead of this softer side of you." - with that she left him and he finally crumbled, his mind and soul conspiring against him.  
  
It was midnight when Kakarott or Goku - as his earthling friends called him - sat down in front of Gohan and took him out of Capsule Corporation's building to 'talk'.  
  
"My heart is breaking into two. Is there any hope for us, father?" - his soft voice cut the space between them and made his father shiver for a second.  
  
"I supposed she sent word for you to stop pinning for her, right?" - as his son nodded, he began to choose his next words carefully.  
  
"I don't think it's a bad idea son." - Gohan turned to see him right in the face and he would've swung a punch at him in anger, if it wasn't because his comeback would've hurt much worst.  
  
"I know that you fell in love with Vegeta dad, I just don't understand why you don't give in." - he counterattacked and expected his father to flinch.  
  
He did not. He just sighed and looked at the sky expecting to see all the answers written in there. After a moment he looked back at his oldest son and said.  
  
"I don't know what love is. I've felt lust and I've felt caring, but I've never felt love. You on the other got a taste of both lust and caring. I'm not undermining what you felt for Sakura, but so far I'm not quite sure if love is a combination of lust and caring or something else."  
  
"I guess I understand what you mean. But I never felt like that for any other female in my life. I read in the dictionary once what love is and it mentioned both strong affection and attraction based on sexual desire. So I guess your definition was acute, but why is it that you doubt that its' definition when you apply it to you and Vegeta?" - Gohan's attitude was confused.  
  
Goku looked at the sky and then talked as if he were alone with Sakura once again like the first time they've met. He knew that she was listening in thru Gohan even if the latter didn't even realized it. He told his son and Sakura that he wasn't sure if that were the bond talking or his own heart and Gohan nodded as if suddenly clueing himself on the situation. But off into the waiting-room located in a plane where Goku couldn't I.T himself even if he did feel her ki, Sakura growled low.  
  
She swung her tail left and right and suddenly wished she could go back in time, but knew her powers were gone and she couldn't do a goddamn thing. Then. a thought crossed her head. She couldn't go back in time to change things, the universe didn't work-out that way. How to make it better? The gods had given her two wishes to carry out and so far just one had been made. Pan couldn't have come out into this hellhole if it hadn't been for that wish. She snapped her fingers and decided that she didn't have the need to go back, she could just confer this with Vegeta before going thru with anything.  
  
After the conversation with Bulma, Vegeta had everything packed except his own self. So he decided that a hot shower might do the trick. His tall black hair fell to his shoulders and when he touched his neck with the lathered sponge he didn't feel anything and was instantly troubled. He quickly went to the bathroom mirror and discovered with amazement that the bite mark Kakarott had given him had disappeared. He searched his mind for the actual presence of his mate and found him, but he could not discern the reason as to why the bite mark had disappeared.  
  
Then he swung around ready to defend himself. Instead he found the ghostly wicked smile of Sakura. His hair already in its regular position, he saw that it was only a mouth that he saw and a tail, no essential body as of yet and he kept waiting for it, but after a couple of minutes of nothing, he dropped his guard and crossed his arms over his chest silently demanding an answer.  
  
"Remember when Kakarott told you he would never belong to you after the first time you actually entered him and made him yours by a simple bite? I know you remember, but this is where you went all wrong."  
  
"How come your body hasn't materialized before me?" - he was curious as to what was the real reason of her visit.  
  
"Well. the truth is I'm dead. My powers were stripped of me and I got two wishes left. The Saiyan Gods said they'd give me two wishes before they finally judged me and sent me wherever they wanted to. This little thing is what I'd like to call the rest of my will trying to work things through." - the wicked smile turned into a frown as she said this and the tail disappeared.  
  
"And the reason you are here is.?" - his voice mildly irritated but the undertone was confusion turned into liquid fire that could easily turn into anger or gratitude - which he would never show - depending on her answer.  
  
"Easy. I asked the gods to remove the bite mark from you. Just because there is a bite mark, it doesn't mean that there is a bond and just because there is a bond it doesn't mean that there has to be a bite mark, right? There was always a bond, so what better way to confront Kakarott of his feelings if proving to him that what Gohan said is actually true. He lusts after you and he cares for you, a combination of both is the meaning of this love he keeps speaking of. To which I still don't understand, but what the heck!"  
  
Speech being said the mouth disappeared and he knew he was again all alone. He considered it and knew for a fact that she was speaking the truth. He would test the theory tonight. 


	26. 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: Yes! It's me again. I'd like to thank those few who review and those who even look at my story. Doesn't mean that I don't want the reader to not review, I do. I just wish that if people like it they would keep coming back to see it and read it and maybe one day review and tell me what they think.  
  
By the way, you should check out the following stories called:  
"Forgotten tears of a Warrior" by: Star Spangle Mistress,  
"The Story of You and Me" by fusionHA  
"The story between you and me" by Akemi  
"Puppy love series" by Slyhterinette  
"Love's Labor" by Ryukodomo  
"Fractured Fairytales" by SaintMe  
"Caught between Two Worlds" by alfarrar  
"The Kakarotte factor" by Echelon "The Moon Travelers" by Cinead (This one is finished, though she promised  
a sequel).  
  
Maybe by doing this they'll write more and I won't have to wait till next month for an update.  
  
Ch. 26  
  
Vegeta the third thought that his oldest brother Trunks - the King - overdid it sometimes. He remembered reading some book from Earth that caught his interest while his cousin Nicholas had stopped for a short visit in Vegeta-sei. Its name was "The Prince" by some guy named Niccoló Machiavelli that had been dead for quite some time.  
  
Any man who tries to be good all the time is bound to come to ruin  
among the great number who are not good. Hence a prince who wants  
to keep his authority must learn how not to be good, and use that  
knowledge, or refrain from using it, as necessity requires.  
  
So why did he have to learn to be a good King if both knew that he wasn't going to be in the throne until maybe he got to his first hundred years or probably more than that. But he knew he had to stand this lecture of sorts in order for him to go back to his training grounds. They called him evil, his teachers said he was much more mischievous than his father Vegeta the second, but one look at his eldest brother and he decided that was not the real case. Next to him his two cousins Wily and Sakura listening intently to the King - their father - give out some ideas of how to rule the planet.  
  
There were many, too many if they might add it to those that lived on Earth, like Nicholas and Tashy, son and daughter of his brother Bren and his sister-in-law Pan who were currently running Earth. His father had buried his father Vegeta the first in the courtyard behind the castle and he had never seen his mother. He often wondered if he ever had one, but he did get a visit of a man called Kakarott every once and a while and they sparred and talked for a whole day. Once in a while he found his father standing next to the door looking at this Kakarott with something indefinable in his eyes.  
  
He had tried to ask his brother-in-law Goten, his eldest brothers' mate why did this man came and went whenever he pleased and no one made else talked to him. Goten just looked at him for a moment and when he thought that he'd never get an answer, he said he'd be better off asking either his father or the King about it. Which was an evasive tactic that he always got and never understood why they wouldn't just tell him who he was for once and for all.  
  
Tomorrow the man was coming again. He saw this man twice a month and for some reason could never understand why he felt a mixture of contentment and anger at this man who he did not know of. The man reminded him a lot of his brother-in-law, Goten and the top guard Radditz who was rumored that he had never quite taken a mate. Bardock, his most trusted friend had gone off on a mission a few months back and had disappeared shortly after that, but what he did not understand was that no one took it upon themselves to go and look for him. The Queen, a half-saiyan by the name of Bulma had died a while back and her mate Turles had died shortly after that.  
  
But none of this information made any sense. The King had made the royal guards give them a proper burial and no one else had said anything else after that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta the second, now the first stood in front of a building off the jungle which was near an old temple that at first he had not known that it was there until he had touched its door and realized it was the temple Sakura had protected from the ice-jin somewhere around six-hundred years ago.  
  
"Kakarott?" - he queried expecting his bond-mate to be inside the dome that somehow resembled Capsule Corporation back on Earth.  
  
"Is there anything you need?" - a female voice asked back at him and he was suddenly startled.  
  
The female had dark red hair with black highlights and she wore a hat over her eyes. She wore a gi resembling but not the same as his mates'.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She extended her left arm in some sort of salute, an earthling custom he had not met in over twenty years. He looked at it and then shook her hand, but was surprised though not shocked senseless that her handgrip was not of a damsel in distress.  
  
"Name's Kit. I come from Earth. How about you?" - she obviously did not come from Earth because then everyone would've known that just by looking at him, he was part of royalty.  
  
"Name's Vegeta. I come to see the man that lives here, where is he?" - he said going along with her game.  
  
"Mr. Son? Uh. I believe he said he was going to visit a friend that lived that way." - she said signaling at the other way where the temple stood.  
  
"Ok. I will go and meet him then." - he nodded to her and soon grabbed his horse to go over there, but he stopped.  
  
"Do I know you?" - she asked puzzled.  
  
"You should." - was all she got as an answer and once he was a dot in the horizon of Vegeta-sei, she had already forgotten about him.  
  
As expected, Kakarott was not visiting a friend he was just meditating. His spiky hair blowing with the wind and his dark brown tail flaccidly wrapped around his waist. His gi was brand new, that he could see, but what he could not understand was why choose this particular spot and not inside the house Bulma had given him sixteen years ago.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave Son-kun? The King didn't mean it that way, I'm sure." - she said referring to Vegeta the first.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't be that far from Vegeta and our kid so that the bond would cause them pain. It's okay." - then he had bent his head to brush his lips against her cheek.  
  
The King in that time had been suffering through the pain of a tired heart. His son and grandson were - under his watchful eye and his own thoughts - suffering of an unfinished bond. Or rather of public humiliation, which was partially, true. True in the fact that the King wanted his son to rise to the throne as soon as his demise was true, but the saiyans in Vegeta-sei felt that Vegeta's first-born son Trunks should take the throne instead of the King's son. It had a ring of truth in what they all said that Vegeta the second, despite the knowledge of being under Freeza's liege for twenty odd years, could be easily distracted with training and his mate Kakarott, the bearer of the legendary super saiyan legacy.  
  
It wasn't as if they had been annoying and it wasn't as if Vegeta the second was annoyed by this bits of news. It was rather the truth. Vegeta the second had no intention to inheriting the throne. It was odd after all that he voiced the comment to his father and he thought it was influence of Kakarott the earth-raised saiyan. Who, under his eyes wasn't that fitted into Saiyan society.  
  
So they sparred, resulting in Kakarott being victorious and Vegeta the first almost dying. So he said that Kakarott was no longer admitted back into the Royal Castle. Yet, when he died; Trunks, who rose to the throne given legally by his father, revoked that law. But he never came back to live inside just to visit.  
  
He had woken up and looked directly at his mates' dark eyes.  
  
"Who is that woman back at the house?" - was the first question he received.  
  
"Oh, Kit? It's an android. I made her so I wouldn't have to cook or clean the house. As I don't know how to really build one, I sent the blueprints to Pan and she sent her back to me. There are a few things I need to fix on her, but I haven't had time as of yet. Why? Did she greet you the wrong way?"  
  
"She didn't know who I was." - came the gruff response and Kakarott smiled.  
  
"We agreed that this was my place."  
  
"No, the onna made it for you without my consent." - he shot back.  
  
Kakarott rose from his seating position and stretched. He looked no older than forty, but then he was going to live a lot longer than Vegeta as they weren't really bonded. He touched Vegeta's cheek softly and then kissed him. Vegeta returned the kiss with fervor. Oh GODS how he missed him. Kakarott no longer lived in the Royal Castle since that stupid fight with his father, but they met almost every day to spar, to hunt together and to make love every time they very well felt like it. And Kakarott felt it was time. His ruffled feathers had been smoothed the day Vegeta stood up to his father. He never doubted Vegeta after what happened twenty years ago.  
  
The fact that the bite mark was no longer there made Kakarott happy and sad at seeing how Vegeta treated him. Then he capitulated it as a fact. He loved him. It was just his earth upbringing that had made him a fool after playing like a fool for more than sixty years. But he didn't live with him and he was about to change that tonight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
His father had just come back wearing a bite mark where his bond mates' mark should go. That made him curious, but like his father he wasn't going to ask. The man who had a way of getting in and out of the Royal Castle without questionings came in wearing normal clothes.  
  
That meant that they were just going to talk.  
  
"No sparring today?" - he grunted out - unbeknownst to him - to his mother.  
  
"Uh.. no. Not today. Actually I came to say goodbye."  
  
Goodbye?! How could he! Why was he leaving when he never said goodbye? Every time the day was over, Kakarott would salute to him and go away. He was punctual and correct with him, but he was honest to a fault. After Bardock, he considered Kakarott his best friend even if he didn't really know a thing of him. Usually he was like there whenever he needed to vent out some steam - naturally caused by his father, who refused to train him saying he had enough instructors as it was - or just to cry. And he never felt pathetic or a loser like his father made him feel, he asked Trunks once if that was normal and he just nodded saying it was like that most of the time.  
  
Did he do something wrong? Did he make a complete ass of himself in front of his friend? He looked back at Kakarott and asked the man for the first time in his life, something he'd never dare ask his father or his brother Trunks.  
  
"Who are you?" - the question took Kakarott by surprise and then a shadow fell over his bright features.  
  
"You Don't know who I am?" - the young man in front of him shook his head furiously trying to keep his emotions in check suddenly feeling like he wanted to cry.  
  
"Ah, I see. No one has told you about me." - he sat down next to his son and took a deep breath. It had knocked him out.  
  
"My brother-in-law - Goten - once told me to ask my father or my brother the King who are you and I never dared for fear they'd maim me or something." - the twenty year old Vegeta answered truthfully and it made Kakarott smile slightly although his heart was crying in the inside.  
  
"They always called me the fool you know." - that was not the kind of response he expected from this man.  
  
"I was born here on Vegeta-sei, but I was raised on Earth and back then people were afraid of aliens like me. So early on, I decided to play the grinning idiot or more likely the fool. I was hoping to live a tranquil life doing what I did best: fight. And then I met my first best friend ever, Bulma. I was sad to see her go last winter." - came the unbidden comment. Vegeta felt like he should wait for more and maybe after listening to everything he'd feel like he had some type of information on who was this guy that befriended him so quickly and was leaving him for good.  
  
"My life was a roller coaster from then on. I met a few interesting people and I thought I had it made what with having learning new techniques and having friends. Then while I was training once before one of the most memorable tournaments of my life I met this female saiyan named Sakura. I thought I was the only saiyan alive and very strong. I was as cocky as your father was when we first met and she brought me down to earth. And we had sex." - Vegeta blushed a little because he hadn't done it yet. Although there were many female saiyans who were willing enough.  
  
"And she turned my world upside down again. Telling me to stop being a fool and start thinking with my head, but she never warned me of what was to come next. So, I went on with my life thinking I'd never see her again. Wrong. The next time I felt her around me was when my earthling wife was giving birth to my first born and I reckon you know him well. His name is Gohan." - Vegeta felt suddenly ill.  
  
Of course he knew of Gohan. He was married to this woman Marron and they had come for a visit once to Vegeta-sei and he treated him with cordial but silent amusement. As if he knew something he didn't. Marron had a son and they named him after Gohan's father: Goku. He was told by Wily that his uncle Gohan was a half-saiyan and knew of saiyan customs but that he'd grown up on Earth as his father had.  
  
"Well, then your father came to Earth after I killed my brother Radditz when he threaten to turn my life upside down. And we fought and I lost. But Earth was okay because of Gohan. His tail had been cut-off by his trainer during the year I was dead-I think I should skip all that menial stuff, do you think?" - he stopped then and found his son looking a bit odd. He looked closely at his spiky hairstyle and smiled like he used to before his cover was blown.  
  
"Did I lose you somewhere? What I meant to say is that all my life while I lived on Earth I acted like a fool but inside I manipulated those around me to do as I wished. I also tried to keep my sanity and then I visited a new planet for the first time and it was the first Nameku-sei planet. I fought Freeza, left him maimed and hoped that that would be the end of it. Of course, it wasn't. Long story short, your father and Bulma had some sort of agreement and they had your oldest brother Trunks. It wasn't until after seven years that I realized what a damage I was causing to my boys." - he made a pause and then went on without changing his tone of voice.  
  
"I left Gohan in favor of peace in heaven thinking it'd be best, but I had no idea Goten was going to suffer so much. So when he was a teenager around the time when I went off to train someone else to be the savior of the day, he got attached to his best buddy in the whole world."  
  
"My brother Trunks. I heard the story of how they knew they were soul mates but they'd never admitted it to the other until his father came back, which is you. I want to know if this story has some type of meaning I should be aware of or what?" - he snapped suddenly and was mildly irked when he saw Kakarott smile at him.  
  
"Well yes, it does. It's just that I don't talk of this to anyone. Haven't for a long long while. What I meant is that I never meant to go off and leave you! I never mean for these things to happen and I always think I'm a step ahead of everyone when in reality I'm always a step behind. Your father was right when he said I was a fool. He insulted me every waking minute we spent together. Well.. uh.. that is until we joined for the first time and then he was all cuddly and weird to me. It was strange." - there he stopped and scratched his head as if wondering if he should really tell him the whole gist of it.  
  
"Are you my mother?" - Vegeta asked incredulously and his tone of voice was disbelieving.  
  
"In a sense. I gave birth to you, so yeah. technically I'm your mother."  
  
"But.. bbut only females can do that!" - then remembering his cousins Wily and Sakura added mumbling: "with the exception of Goten."  
  
"Well, Goten is also your brother. But yeah. my whole family - that is the men in my family can give birth to a child. Sakura told me once it was because we were all direct descendants from the first and only hermaphrodite: the legendary super saiyan. I'm not sure if it's true or not, but yes it is like that."  
  
"If you are my mother, then why did you leave me?" - the question of the day had arise.  
  
"Well, me and your grandfather - Vegeta's father - had a fight. It's all a lot of mumble-jumble but the thing is that my friend Sakura undid the bond- bite mark on us hoping that Vegeta could make me see what a fool I was acting like and I did, but because I was scared of loosing my independence we didn't mark each other after that until last night."  
  
"."  
  
"I think I shouldn't have mentioned that. I have a big mouth. So yeah, the thing is I'm a fool. Vegeta was pissed I wouldn't come back to live in the castle once his father died. I guess it's also my fault because I never really thought of reassuring him. I visit Gohan sometimes and whenever I come into the castle I spend time with my grandchildren. I sometimes even tease Goten about how they should have another kid, but he says he won't. I think it's because he'd rather not nag Trunks while in heat, but then. I'm rambling off again aren't I?"  
  
"I think its time we leave Kakarott." - came a voice from the doorway. Both turned to see Vegeta the second wearing his black leather outfit that Vegeta the third knew of as the kick-ass clothes he hoped someday to inherit from him.  
  
"Ok, just a second." - and then Vegeta the third understood. He was a bit slow on some days to grab the whole meaning, but was sure now that they were going on what his sister-in-law said once about a 'honeymoon'. Only that, it was apparent they were going back to Earth.  
  
"Will I see you again?" - he asked stupidly.  
  
"I can't make any promises Sage." - no one had ever called him by his second name and he was stunned for a second and quickly recovered by the time he heard his mother-father say: "but if I can, I will. Sayonara!" - he recognized that as Japanese, but before he could even utter a word or blink an eye, they were gone. 


	27. 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Any other characters mentioned below are mine.  
  
A/N: Hi! Yes! It's me again. I'd like to thank those few who review and those who even look at my story. Doesn't mean that I don't want the reader to not review, I do. I just wish that if people like it they would keep coming back to see it and read it and maybe one day review and tell me what they think. On another note, this is a warning for those who hate epilogues. Any comments or thoughts or even flames (I haven't gotten one for awhile yet, but I'd accept them anyway) send it to my email at gapinec21@yahoo.com. Warning II: If you send me bulk mail, I'll block you without reading your thoughts.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Lee stepped down from the platform wearing her dark red jeans and her white ruffled shirt thinking that it was too damn sunny for it to be okay, but she just shrugged it off as one of the oddities of Earth. She had been told her sister Pan - although she never mentioned it to anyone that Pan was her sister - was around here somewhere. Once she locked into her ki, she put two fingers to her forehead and winked out of sight.  
  
She saw her father and smiled slightly, her raven hair tucked under a red pirates' bandanna swung from left to right as she surveyed the mountains and the trees. When her mother had said that there were too many trees and that she'd better get used to it, she had thought she was lying, but it wasn't a lie. The landscape was beautiful and she laughed out loud.  
  
Oh how she wished that her mother were there with her, but after she had been judged by the Saiyan Gods and demanded that she were sent to heaven, her soul had left her body for some deep rest and in doing so, she had revived or rather brought back to the living with the ability to wield a ki, Her ki! Something her mother had never owned.  
  
No. She was not a priestess, she was a regular female saiyan. Elite, once she had fought Vegeta Sage the third and won just barely. Meaning that she was allowed to go back to Earth in search of her other family. She never saw her Grandfather Kakarott, but Sage had expressed the idea that maybe he didn't wanted to be pestered by annoying brats. Humph! Just because she was younger than he for two lousy years didn't mean that he had the right to call her a brat.  
  
Ok, so Vegeta the third was too skeptical to believe she was who she said she was, another relative who had virtually been hiding under the Gods' order until her mother was judged.. which had been somewhere around three months ago.  
  
She sighed as she walked over to the dome and wondered what should she say to her fathers' wife. A 'Hi, how are you? You might not believe me, but I'm your husbands' lost daughter Lee and I was wondering if I may see him for a spar?' might not be efective. No one had looked at her with shock, because there were saiyans living on earth, but they had been wary of her looks.  
  
She cleared her throat, smoothed out the wrinkles in her jeans and hoped she looked alright. But before she could knock the door, someone did it for her and she saw a blond haired young man with dark eyes and the foolish grin her mother warned her off.  
  
"Hi." - he said. His voice was of someone ancient, but she knew he was not.  
  
"I'm looking for Son Gohan." - she said in a firm voice. He nodded and then looked around to see if there was someone else around her while he signaled her to come into the house.  
  
Lee looked around for a second before setting her eyes on the pictures all around the walls. She recognized her mother in one of them but said nothing to the young man next to her.  
  
"My name is Son Goku, what's yours?" - he asked.  
  
"Lee. Listen, can I see him?"  
  
"You mean my father? Yeah.. but he'll be a while. He and mom are a little busy." - and his tone underlined the last word as if it had an ambiguity that she should not dare ask. But she was never prude and she was always curious of how things went along.  
  
"Busy? Do you mean they are having sex?" - and she had the satisfaction of seeing her half-brother Goku blush.  
  
"I'll uh.. ring them, seat down and I'll be right back." - then he disappeared into another room.  
  
Ten minutes later, her father arrived wearing gray jogging pants and a white tee that showed that despite his years he still got it. He didn't wear glasses as Sakura had told her daughter, but that was alright. She didn't mind. He looked at her trying to remember if he knew her from somewhere and she wasn't sad that he couldn't see the similarities between her and her mother. The face features were the same, but she was taller and her eyes were a dark shade of brown instead of black as hers had been.  
  
"Should I know you miss?" - he asked.  
  
"I bet you can't sing. Mom never told me if you could, but they say that all Son men can't carry a tune to save themselves is it true?" - she asked suddenly and slapped herself mentally.  
  
"I beg you pardon?" - He sat down in one of the couches in front of her and continued to examine her with extreme care.  
  
"Sorry. You might not remember me as I was only four when we left Earth, but my name is Lee and a saiyan priestess by the name of Sakura is my mother." - there. She dropped the bomb and watched avidly his face for any signs of what she had said meant anything to him.  
  
"Sakura is here?" - he asked and she was sorry she ever mentioned her mothers' name to him, for his tone of voice was very eager.  
  
"Ah.. no. My mother was judged three months ago and no longer exists. I am alike her, but not her. I apologize for getting your hopes up." - he couldn't stand the apologetic look she sent him after saying that. It just looked wrong in Sakura's face features.  
  
"You're nothing like her. I always expected that when I saw her again -with you that is- that you'd look and act the same as her." - he said in a rushed whisper and that made her want to laugh.  
  
"Oh.. well you see it's all about genetics. I'm more or less like you."  
  
"So I see." - he was disappointed, but he dared not show it. He had been hoping he'd see her again.  
  
It had been hard, but just when he'd met his brother - the legendary - in Vegeta-sei, he had hoped she would be there. That was until Vegeta himself told him Sakura was never there. Ever. Marron was great. She was his wife, but he'd fallen in love with a raven haired beauty with a savage and wild attitude by the name of Sakura and he didn't think he'd ever forget her. Even after getting married with Marron and having another kid. Goku was just like his dad, but it wasn't the same. Goku had blond hair. Although he loved him all the same, just like his daughter Pan.  
  
"I'm sure you are disappointed and you don't need to hide it from me. You see I came to see you. I had to. I won't be able to consider myself your daughter until I prove to my mother that I can beat you. I trained a lot for this to happen and when she was finally told she deserved heaven, I said I'd come and see you. And she said I wouldn't be your daughter if I didn't beat you in fair combat. I mean I rated elite and am due back on Vegeta-sei in a month for the princes' marriage. I am to be his bodyguard. But in order for that to happen, I have to beat you and-" - she ran out of breath then.  
  
"I can't fight you. Pan would love to see you though." - it broke his heart to hear that she'd be going back to Vegeta-sei and wouldn't stay over here on Earth.  
  
"Why?!" - she was destroyed. Her carefully crafted resistance to showing any type of emotion in her face features, she had thought that he would understand.  
  
"Because I haven't kept fit or sparred for more than twenty-years. It wouldn't be fair to you if we sparred. That unbeatable force I had has finally disappeared when I beat up that stupid idiot that thought that just because my father was not here, he couldn't be beaten. So I used everything on that fight and the Kaio that brought out that hidden energy within me told me I don't have it anymore. I'm pretty sure that if you are able to beat my son Goku or Pan that easily or even the my half-brother Vegeta the third, you are my blood. I wouldn't doubt it." - she was so heartbroken. But in her mind she heard her mother say 'Figures that would happen'. She felt like crying, but she never cried. Ever.  
  
Nevertheless, a few tears escaped her eyes and Gohan was instantly by her side hugging her and it was like this that Marron found them. Gohan didn't know she was there, but she didn't mind. Everything had finally turned full circle. Mr. Vegeta was happy with her husbands' father, and all Briefs' and Sons were finally happily ever after.  
  
Goku climbed the stairs of their tiny dome house and hugged his mother happy that his father was finally happy with seeing his lost half-sister. If only she could stay a bit longer than a month for them to get acquainted with each other, but time would tell what destiny held for each of them.  
  
The End. 


End file.
